Shiver
by AngelsamC
Summary: Sara marche sur le Strip… Ok, ça ne vous avance pas du tout mais le fait est que je ne sais jamais quoi mettre ici, mea culpa


**Shiver**

**Genre : **psychologie (pour ne pas dire sentimentalisme), guimauve (GSR exclusivement, quoiqu'avec quelques petits dérapages…) et policier évidemment (série oblige) mais le strict minimum vital (et encore… je ne suis définitivement et absolument pas douée pour ça)

**Résumé : **Sara marche sur le Strip… (Ok, ça ne vous avance pas du tout mais le fait est que je ne sais jamais quoi mettre ici, mea culpa)

**Saison : **après la quatre à priori

**Spoilers : **« Butterfly », « Play with fire » (et les 4 premières saisons en général, peut-être aussi la 5 – pour « Nesting Dolls » – mais l'équipe est redevenue la même qu'au début et Nick n'a pas été enlevé… du moins je n'en parlerais pas)

**Disclaimer :** ni les personnages ni l'histoire originale ne sont à moi (j'imagine que je ne vous apprends pas grand-chose, là…)

**Dédicace à :** Isa (qui a fait l'effort d'apprendre à connaître la série, de lire ma fiction et de donner son avis – toujours avec beaucoup de patience et de gentillesse), Morgane et Leïla (de plus en plus désespérée par mon cas)

**Note :** c'est ma première fiction sur les experts je ne connais pas la série depuis longtemps alors soyez indulgents, please…

(Shiver, Nathalie Imbruglia)

Sara frissonna. Elle ramena les deux pans de sa veste contre sa poitrine. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid que ça. Pas pour un mois de février en tous cas. Elle releva brièvement la tête. Un impressionnant néon rouge – et clignotant – indiquait 3h00. Une fois encore elle s'étonna de l'effervescence qui régnait dans les rues de Las Vegas à une heure si tardive. Elle s'en était étonnée plus de 4 ans auparavant et s'en étonnait toujours autant. Toutes ses lumières. Toutes ses voitures. Tous ces passants. Tous ces bruits… En arrivant ici elle s'était dit que travailler de nuit serait une forme d'exclusion. Qu'elle vivrait en décalage permanent avec « les autres ». Les gens normaux, s'il en était.

Mais elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que ce ne serait pas le cas. Cette ville toute entière vivait la nuit. En témoignait la foule compacte qui se pressait – dans un brouhaha général – sur ces trottoirs alors que le ciel arborait sa parure nocturne sous la forme la plus pure. Bleu outremer. Presque noir. Sans étoiles. Cette constatation lui serra un plus le cœur sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. C'était comme si le ciel – à son image – avait abandonné tout espoir. Pas l'espoir de vivre un nouveau lendemain. Non, parce que l'aube viendrait, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais l'espoir d'en retirer quelque chose, de vivre quelque chose… Elle tenta de chasser ses sombres pensées en se concentrant sur le paysage qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait pas à dire. C'était beau. Toutes ces couleurs, toutes ces formes, toute cette vie…

Son regard s'égara sur la réplique de la Tour Eiffel qui lui faisait face. Dame de fer fièrement dressée et étincelante dans l'obscurité. Puis sur les fontaines entamant leur ballet féerique de jeux d'eau et de lumières. Elle esquissa un sourire qui retomba bien vite. D'habitude ce genre de promenade sur le Strip avait le don de la détendre. Pas cette fois. Peut-être parce qu'elle était vraiment à bout. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas réellement envie d'oublier. Pas cette fois. Il était bien trop facile de se voiler la face. De faire comme si tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'allait pas bien. Loin de là… L'idée de rentrer chez elle et de s'affaler sur son lit en compagnie d'une bouteille de vodka et de barres chocolatés la traversa brièvement. Mais non. Parce que cette solution là – en plus d'être relativement inefficace et avilissante – se pratiquait en solo.

Et si il y avait bien une nuit où elle ne voulait pas rester seule, c'était celle-là. Même si c'était sans doute ici, au milieu de cette foule, que son sentiment de solitude se faisait le plus intense et le plus douloureux. Elle continua de marcher. Droit devant elle. Le regard perdu dans le lointain. Ignorant le vent froid qui lui mordait le visage. Sans but précis. Ou plutôt si. Son inconscient avait déterminé un but. Et elle le comprit quand elle se retrouva – sans trop savoir comment – sur les rives d'un canal vénitien reconstitué. Elle franchit la réplique miniature du Rialto sans se presser. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Venise. Quand elle était petite sa mère lui parlait beaucoup de l'Italie. Elisabeth Sidle était française. Une française pure souche comme on disait là-bas. Ses grands-parents maternels avaient émigré en Amérique pour travailler dans les années 50. Mais dans son cœur elle était italienne.

Souvent le soir, au lieu du conte de fée habituel, elle lui racontait l'Italie. Rome, Florence, Naples, les lacs… Elle lui avait promis qu'elles iraient à Venise. Rien que toutes les deux. Qu'elles passeraient en gondole sous le pont des soupirs. Qu'elles flâneraient sur la place Saint-Marc et admireraient les souffleurs de verre à Murano. Sara aimait ces moments. Là seulement le visage de sa mère s'illuminait. Elle n'était jamais aussi belle que lorsqu'elle évoquait ce voyage. Leur voyage… Mais la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque ne croyait déjà plus aux contes de fée depuis longtemps. Elle faisait semblant. Pour faire plaisir à cette femme qui, lorsqu'elle sortirait de sa chambre, se retrouvait face à un homme violent, dur et cruel. Son père. Les yeux de la jeune scientifique s'assombrirent à ce souvenir.

Elle aurait pu prétendre que sa mélancolie actuelle était due – entre autre chose – à l'attitude Grissom à son égard. A cette indifférence – dans le meilleur des cas – teintée de… condescendance, mépris, pitié ? Non, même pas. Pas de pitié. Et encore moins de respect… Enfin, à l'attitude qu'il avait envers elle depuis des années mais ces derniers mois surtout. Mais, en vérité, elle était trop préoccupée par autre chose pour accorder une attention particulière à des digressions d'ordre sentimentales. Ça faisait 25 ans aujourd'hui. 25 ans ce n'était pas rien. Il s'était écoulée 25 années entière depuis ce jour où… où sa mère avait tué son père. Elle avait 8 ans à l'époque. Et elle en avait 33 à présent. Il lui semblait que c'était hier. Pourtant tout était flou. Elle se souvenait être rentrée de l'école directement ce jour-là, en proie à un étrange sentiment de malaise. Elle avait ouvert la porte avec appréhension et puis…

L'odeur du sang âcre et doucereuse. La tête qui lui tournait. Elle avait abandonné ses affaires dans le couloir et avait gagné la chambre parentale. Elle s'était arrêtée sur le seuil. Tremblante. Un vase brisé. Des fleurs à terre. Des chaises renversées. Son père, blanc, allongé en travers du tapis, les yeux ouverts, baignant dans une marre aux reflets pourpres. Sa mère, le visage défait, les yeux hagards, les mains couvertes de cette même couleur, la robe souillée. Après étaient venus les cris, les sirènes des voitures de police, la voix rassurante d'un jeune officier, la main chaude d'une inconnue tenant la sienne... Et le noir. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle n'avait posée aucune question. Elle savait. Elle venait de comprendre.

Comme elle l'avait avoué à Grissom quelques mois auparavant, elle avait toujours pensé – ou préféré penser – que tous les parents se disputaient, que tous les pères frappaient leurs épouses. Que c'était normal. Bien sûr certains indices la laissaient perplexe. La mère de Sam, elle, par exemple, ne portait jamais de traces de coups sur le visage. Le père de Sam ne s'énervait jamais parce que sa femme avait préparé des cookies à la nougatine à la place de ceux à la noix de pécan. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas voulue voir la réalité. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapée. Brutalement. A sa grande honte la mort de son père en elle-même ne l'avait pas attristée outre mesure. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment montré très… paternel avec elle. Leurs rapports avaient toujours été pour le moins inexistants. Ni tendre, ni aimant, ni présent. Qu'il soit là ou pas ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa vie d'enfant. En fait elle préférait qu'il ne soit pas là.

En revanche, elle avait eut le cœur brisé par la séparation avec sa mère. Par la transformation de sa mère, devenue l'ombre d'elle-même après cet évènement et quelques années de prison. Mais le sentiment qui avait toujours dominé – qui entretenait de fréquents cauchemars encore aujourd'hui – était la culpabilité. Elle se sentait coupable. Parce que c'est pour elle que sa mère avait franchi « le » pas. La veille du jour fatidique son père avait, pour la première fois, levé la main sur elle. Sara. Et si sa mère n'avait jamais eu le courage de se protéger, elle avait réussi à protéger sa fille. Donc c'était sa faute. Bien sûr elle avait conscience que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Depuis 25 ans. Et c'est ce qui la faisait se réveiller brusquement en pleurs au milieu de la nuit, en sueur.

Rares étaient les personnes – en dehors de la famille qui lui restait – au courant de cet aspect sombre de son passé. Plus rares encore étaient celles à qui elle s'était confiée. Sam, qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Chris, leur meilleur ami à toutes les deux. Et Grissom. Un peu. Elle ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose au fond. Juste l'essentiel. Ça n'avait certainement pas été sa plus brillante idée. Mais ça l'avait soulagée. Qu'il le sache, lui. Son récit de petite fille triste l'avait ému, sans doute. L'avait attendri, peut-être. L'avait touché… Pourtant après ça il s'était éloigné de nouveau. Comme si cette soudaine intimité entretenue par cette confession devait être « compensé » par un recul dans leurs relations. Elle aurait bien dit « leur relation » – au singulier – mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il n'y avait pas de « leur relation ». Ce n'était pas vraiment un scoop en soi de toutes façons.

En venant à Vegas – pour lui, comme elle avait eu la bêtise de lui avouer – elle savait déjà qu'elle n'y trouverait pas ce qu'elle attendait. Il lui avait proposé un travail. Rien d'autre. Elle, elle espérait autre chose. Elle le savait. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait que le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Elle ne lui avait jamais caché ses sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais essayé. Ni là-bas à San Francisco. Ni ici, à Vegas. Mais il ne ferait jamais rien. Elle connaissait ses raisons. Leur différence d'âge. Leurs postes respectifs. Une incapacité – relativement partagé – à entretenir des rapports avec les autres. La peur de perdre tout ce pour quoi il avait travailler jusqu'à présent. Tout ce qu'il avait évoqué avec le docteur Lurie… Elle n'était pas sensée les connaître, elle n'était pas sensée avoir assisté à ça.

En fait, elle était assez d'accord sur le fond. Ça n'aurait pas été facile. Mais s'ils l'avaient vraiment voulu… En revanche, elle était profondément blessée par le fait qu'elle comptait moins pour lui que son travail. Qu'elle passait après son travail. Ou peut-être était-ce sa vie privée toute entière qui passait après ? Elle lui tenait aussi rigueur de ne pas lui avoir dit tout ça. Toutes ces raisons. Le « non » sec et cassant qui avait été sa réponse à sa proposition de dîner n'avait pas eu d'explication. Il y en avait pourtant. Apparemment. Et il aurait du les lui dire. Lui expliquer. Elle méritait au moins ça, non ? Elle aurait peut-être compris… un peu. Elle aurait peut-être renoncé. Quoiqu'il était déjà sans doute trop tard à l'époque…

D'autre part, elle ne lui en aurait jamais voulu pour ça. Si il avait été clair dès le début. Mais non. Il y avait eu des regards appuyés. Des sourires complices. Quelques paroles et gestes ambigus. Une plante. Une orchidée, sa préférée. Un _« Honey »_ sortit d'on ne sait où. Une confession. Une présence… Quelques moments où ils étaient si proches qu'elle se surprenait à espérer. Mais ces rares instants étaient espacés de longues périodes d'éloignement et de froideur. Si seulement elle n'était pas si seule. Si seulement elle était restée à San Francisco... Elle avait tout quitté pour lui. Sa ville, ses amis, sa vie. En avait-il seulement conscience ? Peu lui importait au fond mais cela ajouté à un état de fatigue – aussi bien physique que psychologique – permanent et un découragement plus ou moins latent…

Et puis avec cette histoire de promotion… Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait vraiment envie de cette promotion par elle-même. Le contact avec les responsables et les politiques, la paperasse… Non, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle aimait le terrain. Les enquêtes. La recherche des preuves. C'était plutôt ce que la promotion sous-entendait. Elle impliquait la reconnaissance d'un travail. La jeune femme était contente pour Nick bien sûr. Et il était sans nul doute un excellent expert. Il était plus vieux qu'elle. Avait plus d'expérience. Mais à côté de ça, elle savait qu'elle était meilleure que lui. En toute modestie. Tout le monde le savait du reste. Elle était douée. A la limite ce n'était même pas sa faute. Elle vivait pour son travail. Et ça tout le monde le savait également.

En particulier Grissom. Et il savait que cette promotion comptait pour elle. Et il ne lui avait pas accordé pour une obscure raison qu'il n'avait pas jugée bon de lui expliquer. Résultat, elle avait bu deux bières, s'était faite arrêtée et il l'avait obligé à prendre deux semaines de congé. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humilié. En nommant Nick à sa place c'était comme si il lui retirait sa reconnaissance. Non, disons que c'était comme si il ne la lui accordait pas. De toutes façons il ne la lui accordait jamais. Quoiqu'elle fasse, cela ne méritait jamais son approbation. Elle savait qu'elle faisait du bon travail. Mais elle aurait souhaité l'entendre de sa bouche. Pas parce qu'il était son superviseur, son mentor ou même un entomologiste reconnu… Non c'était son approbation à lui – l'homme, Gil Grissom – dont elle avait besoin. Et que manifestement elle n'obtiendrait jamais.

Sans compter ce macabre anniversaire et la proximité de la Saint-Valentin. Si il y avait bien une fête qu'elle abhorrait littéralement c'était celle-là. Nonobstant le fait qu'elle avait lieu seulement 10 jours après la tragédie qui l'avait frappée, elle lui semblait particulièrement démoralisante. Pour les gens seuls, s'entend. Comme elle. Et tout était fait pour que nul ne puisse l'ignorer. De gros cœurs rouges et de malicieux cupidons, armés de leurs flèches, ornaient toutes les devantures. Les roses rouges se multipliaient. Les couples aussi. Une chanson lui parvint fugitivement d'une voiture garée un peu plus loin. What a wonderful world. Louis Amstrong. Elle s'assit sur un banc pour écouter. Elle avait toujours adoré ce genre de chansons. Un peu désuètes. Un peu mélancoliques. Sinatra lui faisait le même effet. Stranger in the night, Bye bye baby…

Quand une première perle d'eau dévala sa joue, elle ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'une larme ou d'une goutte de pluie. Allons, elle ne pleurait jamais en public. C'était la pluie, évidemment. Mais bientôt d'autres larmes franchirent la barrière de ses paupières clauses et roulèrent sur son visage pour venir se perdre à la pointe de son menton avant de former de petites tâches sombres sur le daim de sa veste. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas là. Pas comme ça. Pas pour ça. Pourtant elle pleurait. En silence. Le ciel sembla se décider à compatir puisque des gouttes de pluie – des vraies cette fois – vinrent consteller à leur tour son vêtement. La pluie se fit plus drue. La foule déserta les rues. Epuisée, perdue, secouée de douloureux sanglots et trempée jusqu'aux os, Sara se releva.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard elle était devant chez Nick. Son inconscient avait décidemment de drôles d'idées. Bien sûr il était le seul qu'elle aurait voulu voir. Il était le seul avec lequel cacher ses faiblesses ne lui semblait pas une priorité. Pas nécessaire. Il était sans doute une des rares personnes qu'elle regretterait si elle quittait cette ville. Son ami. Le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu… Mais au moment de sonner elle hésita. Il était en permission depuis hier seulement. Il préférait sûrement se reposer plutôt que de consoler une jeune femme éplorée et pathétique. Et puis, il n'était pas comme elle. Il avait une vie en dehors du travail. Qu'elles étaient les chances pour qu'il soit chez lui à… 4h30 du matin ? Et seul en plus ? Non. Elle s'éloigna pour se laisser tomber sur une des marches qui précédaient l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ses jambes refusaient catégoriquement de la porter plus loin.

Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle resta ainsi, transie, la tête dans ses mains à écouter distraitement les bruits de la nuit qui l'entouraient. Elle reprit plus ou moins conscience quand elle entendit son nom. La voix, bien que familière, lui parvenait difficilement, comme à travers la brume épaisse qui paraissait l'entourer. Elle se sentit soulevée dans des bras puissants. Elle tenta vaguement de protester quand on la porta à l'intérieur mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Une odeur familière lui parvint. Familière, masculine, rassurante, agréable. Alors elle se laissa sombrer. Tout d'un coup elle n'eut plus froid. Une chaleur bienfaisante l'enveloppa. Et puis ce fut le trou noir.

La première chose à laquelle elle songea quand elle se réveilla c'est qu'elle était bien. Terriblement bien. Et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… une éternité. Elle était dans ce qu'elle devina être un grand lit. Sous une épaisse couette. La tête enfouit dans de moelleux oreillers. La même fragrance familière se dégageait des draps. Et une délicieuse odeur de pancakes et de café flottait dans l'air. Elle se refusa à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était définitivement trop bien là où elle était. S'étirant avec délectation, elle poussa un gémissement étouffé de plaisir. Mais bien vite elle fronça les sourcils. Mal de tête. Une énorme gueule de bois se profilait à l'horizon. Fait d'autant plus contrariant qu'elle n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool depuis longtemps. Elle aurait peut-être du en fin de compte si c'était pour arriver au même résultat…

Elle ouvrit un œil. Puis deux. Une lumière vive l'agressa. Elle les referma immédiatement. Il devait être tard dans la matinée songea t'elle en rouvrant ses paupières. Il était temps de se lever. S'asseyant dans le lit en repoussant la couette à ses pieds, elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une chambre. Ce n'était guère surprenant. Relativement grande. Très claire. Au mobilier épuré. Mais de bon goût… pour un homme rajouta t'elle mentalement avec amusement. La faim la décida finalement à quitter le lit. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant un miroir qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements de la veille. A la place elle arborait un caleçon d'homme gris clair quasiment recouvert par une longue chemise blanche à carreaux gris.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de les discipliner. Sans grand succès. Se jugeant plus ou moins satisfaite de sa tenue, elle traversa le salon. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle la connaissait par cœur. Ça avait été le théâtre de bien des soirées de poker ou DVD, de bien des fous rires… D'ailleurs elle préférait nettement cet appartement au précédent. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la cuisine. Nick était là. Devant de plan de travail. Il pressait quelques fruits en sifflant. Accompagnant le rythme d'une musique texane. Sara esquissa un sourire en le voyant se déhancher dans une imitation un peu personnelle de John Travolta. Elle secoua doucement la tête, amusée. Nicky… Une bouffée de tendresse et de reconnaissance monta en elle.

Nick était debout depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il faut dire que son canapé n'était pas des plus confortables. Mais avait préférée laisser dormir Sara. Il avait eu vraiment peur quand il l'avait trouvé devant chez lui, cette nuit. Enfin, ce matin plutôt. Il rentrait d'une longue soirée avec une charmante jeune femme blonde aux formes généreuses mais à la conversation plutôt limité. Peu lui importait en fait. Il ne l'amenait pas chez lui pour discuter et elle le savait pertinemment. La silhouette « recroquevillée » sur le perron avait tout de suite attiré son attention. Formation de CSI oblige. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite. Pourtant il pensait justement à elle. Elle était en permission depuis trois jours et ne l'avait pas contacté. Il avait tenté de la joindre pour qu'ils organisent quelque chosent avec Warrick et Greg. Mais il n'avait conversé qu'avec ses répondeurs. Celui de son fixe et celui de son portable.

Mais quand il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'elle… Il s'était précipité. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Tellement fragile, tellement désespérée. Elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions. Elle semblait ailleurs. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il avait congédié – avec plus ou moins de délicatesse – son invité. Puis il avait pris Sara dans ses bras. Très délicatement. Et l'avait porté jusque chez lui. Tout doucement. Comme si il avait peur de la briser. Sa petite sœur… Elle agissait comme une somnambule. Il lui avait retiré ses vêtements trempés – lui laissant tout de même ses sous-vêtements. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe malade. Et il lui avait passé les siens – une chemise et un caleçon.

Enfin il lui avait fait boire un lait chaud et l'avait couchée dans son lit. Elle s'était endormie tout de suite. Mais Le jeune homme n'était pas sorti immédiatement. Il l'avait contemplée un moment. Une multitude de questions lui passaient par la tête. Une surtout. Pourquoi ? Il n'ignorait pas que Sara traversait une mauvaise passe. Il faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. Il voulait vraiment l'aider. Tout comme Greg et Warrick. Même Catherine. Mais elle était si secrète, si renfermé… Elle n'aimait pas se confier. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même… Il se demandait pourquoi ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la pousser assez à bout pour qu'elle se dévoile ? Qu'elle laisse filtrer la part de faiblesse humaine qui couvait en elle ?

Quelque part il était flatté qu'elle l'ait choisi lui. Que se soit chez lui qu'elle se soit réfugiée aujourd'hui. Il avait remonté la couette sur les épaules de son amie et avait replacé une mèche brune derrière son oreille avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Il s'était ensuite écroulé dans son canapé sans plus de cérémonie. Il n'avait même pas songé à le déplier. Il s'était réveillé 5 heures plus tard, sur les coups de onze heures. Il avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa chambre. Sara dormait toujours. Elle avait l'air d'un ange s'était-il surpris à penser avant de refermer doucement la porte. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, il avait décidé de lui – enfin, de leur – préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

Un brunch vu l'heure. Et c'est pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant en train de préparer un jus de fruit maison – pour la première fois de sa vie comme en témoignait ses déboires avec le presse-agrume plus que récalcitrant – au rythme d'un groupe texan. Un léger rire cristallin le fit revenir sur Terre. Il se retourna en fronçant le nez et un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Jeune femme qui le regardait d'un air mi-ironique mi-malicieux en haussant un sourcil. Il détailla avec complaisance. Ses cheveux en bataille avaient ondulé sous l'effet de la pluie et encadrait élégamment un visage rayonnant. Un regard espiègle, un sourire mutin.

Définitivement adorable. Ses yeux descendirent sur son corps. La chemise – la sienne en l'occurrence – lui donnait une allure particulièrement sexy – il aimait toujours beaucoup lorsqu'une femme portait ses habits... Le caleçon révélait de longues et fines jambes. Non pas qu'il n'eut jamais douté du charme de sa collaboratrice mais il découvrait un véritable potentiel de femme fatale. Et elle n'en avait certainement – en tous cas manifestement – pas conscience. Il déglutit péniblement pour reprendre ses esprits avant de pouvoir aligner deux mots. Mais pas plus de deux.

- « Bien dormi ? » fit Nick avec le plus de naturel possible.

- « Très bien » répondit la jeune femme en souriant encore davantage devant son trouble manifeste. C'était vrai d'ailleurs, autant qu'elle s'en souvienne elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis 25 ans.

Une nuit de plus de 7 heures constituait un réel exploit pour elle. Malgré tout, un lancinant mal de tête gâchait un peu cette sensation inhabituelle de repos. Elle grimaça et porta une main à sa tempe face à un nouvel accès de douleur particulièrement aigue. Nick s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils en s'avança vers elle. Il passa une main dans son dos et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'un des hauts tabourets qui faisaient face au bar. Obéissante, elle s'assit et il déposa devant elle un verre d'eau avec un comprimé d'aspirine. Les minutes qui suivirent furent placées sous le signe du silence. Le jeune homme finissait de mettre la table. Sara se perdit dans la contemplation des bulles qui montaient dans le cylindre transparent pour venir se perdre à la surface frémissante du liquide. Ses pensées s'égarèrent…

… jusqu'à ce que son ami dépose devant elle une assiette encore fumante d'œufs brouillés. Et une autre d'appétissants pancakes. Il s'assit ensuite en face d'elle. Elle releva doucement les yeux vers lui. Nick attaquait son plat avec appétit en l'invitant à en faire de même d'un geste de sa fourchette. Le tout avec un sourire affectueux et encourageant. Elle lui sourit en retour. Un peu faiblement mais sincèrement. Elle attrapa sa fourchette et commença à jouer distraitement avec la nourriture devant elle. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas faim – bien au contraire – ni que le plat n'était pas appétissant mais… Elle avait quelque chose à faire auparavant. Quelque chose à dire. Et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- « Nick… ? » se lança finalement la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante. L'intéressé releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard, encourageant. « Je… Merci… » souffla t'elle en baissant les yeux, presque honteuse mais criante de sincérité. Remercier n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Manque de courage, peut-être. Manque d'occasions, surtout.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ils se comprenaient. Pas besoin de longs discours. Pas même besoin de mots. Un regard. Un sourire. Tout était dit. _« Merci pour tout Nick ». « De rien Sara, ce fut un plaisir »._ Ils n'en parleraient sans doute plus. Pas tout de suite en tous cas. Ils étaient bien trop pudiques au niveau de leurs sentiments. Elle surtout. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu la brusquer. Elle le savait. Et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

- « Mange, ça va être froid » fit cependant Nick d'un ton bourru qui dissimulait mal son émotion.

Elle obtempéra. Elle se sentait comme une enfant devant son père – un vrai, pas comme le sien – ou un grand frère. C'était si agréable. Si rassurant. Si rare aussi. Elle ne se souvenait pas que quiconque ait pris soin d'elle de cette façon depuis… Depuis ses huit ans. Excepté Sam. Et Mattew. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle ne laissait que très rarement l'occasion aux gens de l'approcher. Réellement. Et elle avait pour principe de ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Quand on ne s'attache pas, on ne souffre pas. C'était son leitmotiv. Pas toujours efficace ni pertinent mais elle tentait de s'y tenir. Quoiqu'il en soit elle aimait ça. Qu'il prenne soin d'elle. C'était… inhabituel. Mais c'était… bien. Les deux coéquipiers mangèrent en silence. Un silence léger et agréable entretenu par un fond de musique country.

Les œufs et les pancakes étaient délicieux. Sara s'en étonna avant de se sermonner intérieurement. Le fait qu'il soit un homme ne faisait pas forcément de son ami un piètre cuisinier. Pour preuve, elle. Elle était peut-être une femme mais elle était une bien piètre cuisinière – sauf pour les gâteaux. Et Nick semblait particulièrement à l'aise devant des fourneaux. Un sourire illumina inconsciemment son visage à cette pensée qui l'amusa... La jeune femme grignota ensuite le muffin qu'il venait de déposer devant son assiette. Délicieux également. Il n'en resta bientôt que des miettes. Quand elle releva à nouveau la tête son ami était adossé au plan de travail. Et il la regardait. Avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- « Sara… » commença t'il.

- « Nick… » dit-elle au même moment.

Ils se sourirent et elle pouffa doucement devant cette simultanéité, témoin de 4 années d'amitié. D'intimité fraternelle. Mon dieu qu'elle aimait Nick… Pas de la même manière que Grissom. Elle n'était – évidemment et heureusement – pas folle de Nick. Mais elle l'aimait. Bien plus sainement. Bien plus calmement. Bien plus rationnellement. Bien plus… intentionnellement. Sans préméditation toutefois.

- « Vas-y » céda Nick, un faux air de gentlemen collé au visage et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- « Je suis désolée… » s'excusa tout d'abord la jolie brune, soudain très sérieuse. « Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je… »

Le jeune homme l'interrompit d'un geste. Le déranger ? Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle l'avait dérangé ? Elle. Sa meilleure amie. Sa petite sœur. Et même au-delà de ça, sa présence était plutôt la bienvenue. Toujours. Mais aujourd'hui en particulier. Voyons il avait du laisser tomber une potiche décolorée au QI passablement limité pour une belle jeune femme intelligente, drôle et de surcroît sa meilleure amie. Il ne voyait pas très bien où était le sacrifice…

- « Sara… » murmura t'il en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Tu ne me déranges pas. » Il glissa deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. « Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, ok ? »

Contre toute attente la jeune femme fondit en larmes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y attendait. Et ils étaient tous les deux aussi démunis face à cette situation. Finalement le CSI s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Une main derrière la nuque de sa collègue. L'autre dans le bas de son dos. Un drôle de sentiment s'empara de lui quand il la sentit s'agripper à son tee-shirt, se blottir contre lui et enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. Elle se laissa envahir par la chaleur et le réconfort que lui procurait cette étreinte. Depuis quand quelqu'un ne l'avait pas prise ainsi dans ses bras ?

Elle préférait ne pas répondre à cette question… Doucement Nick la détacha de lui. Juste un peu. De façons à pouvoir voir son visage. Du pouce il essuya ses larmes et les marbrures humides qu'elles avaient laissées sur ses joues pâles. Elle esquissa un sourire timide, mi-reconnaissante mi-gênée.

- « Tu sais quoi ? » annonça Nick, soudain plein d'entrain. « Je vais te reconduire chez toi… »

- « Oui, bien sûr » confirma t'elle d'une voix étrangement étranglée. Elle le comprenait. Il avait autre chose à faire. Bien sûr. C'était à prévoir. Mais elle aurait tellement aimé rester encore un peu avec lui.

- « … Tu prendras tes affaires et après on reviendra ici et je préparerais un bon dîner pour ce soir » finit-il en ignorant son intervention.

- « Mais… » tenta t'elle, protestant, surprise.

- « Non, non, non » la coupa t'il gentiment. « Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu resteras ici. Autant que tu le voudras » assura le jeune homme, fixant son franc regard brun au sien encore hésitant. « C'est-à-dire autant que tu pourras me supporter » ajouta t'il, malicieux en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. « Quelqu'un doit prendre soin de toi et moi je veux être cette personne-là. Si tu es d'accord, petite sœur. »

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit. Un vrai, un lumineux sourire. Un de ceux qui vous réchauffe le cœur. Un comme il n'en avait plus vu depuis des mois – peut-être même une année. Se détachant totalement d'elle, il cella leur accord en déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle mima du bout des lèvres un « Merci » silencieux. Elle avait toujours détesté se sentir faible, vulnérable, dépendante. Pourtant en cet instant rien ne lui semblait plus agréable que de pouvoir s'appuyer sur cet homme. Son meilleur ami. … Elle se doucha tandis qu'il faisait la vaisselle. Puis elle revêtit ses habits de la veille qu'il avait consciencieusement fait sécher. Une heure plus tard ils étaient près à partir.

(Overcome, Live)

Sara entra la première dans la pièce. Immédiatement elle eut envie d'en sortir. Mais Nick, juste derrière elle, rendait toute fuite impossible. Alors elle s'engagea plus avant afin de le laisser passer. En fait, l'état de son appartement ressemblait terriblement à celui de son esprit en ce moment. Sombre. Clos. Renfermé. Triste. Plein – trop. Un peu fouillis… Ses yeux embrassèrent la pièce du regard. Un discret soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Une vive lumière l'obligea soudain à fermer ses paupières. Une légère brise vint caresser son visage. Nick venait d'ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre. Elle cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux pour s'habituer à cette soudaine clarté. La lumière crue du soleil divers accentuait encore davantage la mélancolie qui se dégageait des lieux.

Inconsciemment elle porta son attention sur la console de bois clair qui trônait dans un coin. Une auréole plus foncée en marquait la surface. Un sentiment de culpabilité mêlée de honte s'insinua en elle. Il y avait une plante ici. « Sa » plante. Elle y était encore quelques semaines auparavant. Et maintenant elle gisait sans doute dans une quelconque décharge avec les morceaux du vase qui la contenait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du matin où elle l'avait violemment jeté à terre dans un accès de rage. Elle s'en souvenait d'autant plus que c'était cette nuit là qu'elle avait appris que Grissom et Sophia sortaient ensemble. Selon Catherine ils avaient seulement été dîner… Bien sûr. 'Seulement'. Et elle croyait vraiment qu'elle allait avaler ça ? Avait-elle l'air si naïve, si stupide, si… aveugle ? Déjà avec Lady Heather… C'est pour le travail avait dit Brass. Tu parles !

Enfin, une chose en entraînant une autre, elle s'était défoulée sur cette pauvre et innocente plante. C'était la plante ou Grissom – qui n'avait pas hésité à laisser tomber ses « soi-disant » grands principes pour une autre... Mais n'ayant pas l'homme sous la main le choix avait été rapide. De toutes façons taper sur son supérieur n'était pas une option envisageable. Non, en fait c'était envisageable. En revanche ce n'était pas réalisable. Dommage... Bien sûr elle aurait pu taper sur Sophia. Mais, passée la première crise de jalousie, elle avait réfléchi. Sophia n'était pas responsable. Si elle avait un faible pour Grissom… Sara était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne contrôlait pas ces choses là. Grissom était libre. Elle avait bien le droit de tenter sa chance. Cette espèce de p !

Une main posée sur son épaule la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se retourna. Son regard plongea dans deux yeux bruns, chauds et légèrement inquiets. Il devait tenter d'attirer son attention depuis un moment.

- « Sara, tout va bien ? » l'interrogea Nick, les sourcils froncés, concernés.

- « Ça va » déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire quelque peu forcé. « Bon, fais comme chez toi. Je vais chercher mes affaires… » reprit-elle en disparaissant dans la chambre.

- « Prends-en pour la semaine » lui lança son en enlevant sa veste. « Et c'est un ordre Miss Sidle ! » la taquina t'il, anticipant ses protestations.

Un marmonnement étouffé lui parvint et il l'interpréta comme une approbation. Une semaine. Oui, au moins. Il lui fallait au moins ça songea t'il en passant dans la cuisine. Une rapide inspection lui révéla que le réfrigérateur était quasiment vide, de même pour les placards où seuls quelques pots de nutella et boîtes d'antidépresseurs bien entamées se disputaient la place. Un voile de tristesse tomba devant ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment avait-elle réussi à dissimuler une telle détresse ? La vie à Vegas semblait l'avoir tuée à petit feu. Jours après jours. Mois après mois. Années après années. Comment n'avait-il pu s'en apercevoir ? Pourquoi n'avait pas voulu le voir ? Elle n'était pas heureuse ici. C'était flagrant. Et cette prise de conscience était douloureuse.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par une feuille blanche, d'apparence plutôt banale, négligemment posée sur le bureau. Au-dessus des autres documents. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'approcha. Un papier à en-tête. Hummm… Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha. Il violait son intimité là. Et il n'en était pas fier. Mais un mauvais pressentiment l'y forçait presque. « Lettre de démission ». Son estomac se noua. Pourquoi n'était-il même pas surpris ? Il s'y attendait bien sûr. Enfin, ce qui le surprenait c'est que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Oh, il y avait bien eut cette demande de congés exceptionnels deux ans auparavant mais elle y avait renoncé – sans qu'il n'ait réellement su pourquoi.

Un bruit dans la pièce adjacente lui fit relever vivement la tête. Il s'écarta des « lieux du crime », comme pris en faute. Si elle voulait lui en parler, elle le ferait quand elle se sentirait prête. Il s'assit finalement dans le canapé et feuilleta quelques magasines – de criminalistique. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse devant lui, souriante, un gros sac à ses pieds. Il lui sourit en retour, heureux qu'elle ait accepté le deal. Elle qui s'était toujours refusée à demander de l'aide ou même à en accepter… Elle devait vraiment aller mal. Très mal. Mais il se promit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que ça change.

- « Tu as des messages » fit Nick en se levant et en lui désignant son répondeur qui clignotait avec fureur.

Elle se tourna dans la direction indiquée en haussant les épaules mais rejoignit tout de même l'appareil en question. Elle appuya presque à regret sur le bouton. Une voix féminine et agréable se fit tout d'abord entendre. _Sara, ma grande, c'est Sam. Dis-moi ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas eu au téléphone. J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu me manques. Appelle-moi quand tu veux. Je sais qu'en ce moment… Enfin, appelle-moi. Je t'embrasse._ Sara sourit tendrement. Sam… Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle l'appellerait. _Sara, tu es où ? Je suis en congé demain et je me disais…_

- « Ça c'est moi » ironisa Nick à moitié pour minimiser l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix rendue métallique par son passage dans l'appareil.

Elle sourit à nouveau et passa au message suivant. _Sara…_ Elle eut un sursaut en reconnaissant la voix. Grissom. Elle effaça d'office le message d'un geste mi-nerveux mi-rageur. Ainsi que les deux suivants qui émanait de la même personne. Le dernier était de Nick, à nouveau.

- « Et voilà ! » annonça Sara en se retourna, feignant un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux.

- « Sara… » la gronda gentiment le jeune homme, amusé malgré lui par son comportement de petite fille capricieuse. « C'était peut-être important. »

- « Je suis en congé » lui rétorqua t'elle avec un sourire un coin. « Et puis si c'était si important il t'aurait prévenu, non ? » continua t'elle avec une logique implacable. La conversation était définitivement close. Parler de Grissom était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Il secoua la tête, amusé, avant de prendre son sac et de se diriger vers la porte en l'invitant à le suivre. Elle referma la fenêtre, s'empara d'un document sur son bureau, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour d'elle, sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle sans aucun regret. Cet appartement ne lui avait jamais vraiment plu. Elle ne s'y était jamais vraiment sentie très à l'aise. Quand elle était entrée dans sa chambre, une vague de mélancolie l'avait assaillie. Non pas qu'elle y passait beaucoup de temps – foutue insomnies – mais les rares nuits durant lesquelles elle restait allongée dans ce lit… Elle se retournait dans tous les sens, s'énervait, s'angoissait, déprimait. Cherchant désespérément le sommeil. Mais le redoutant également.

Car lorsqu'elle sombrait finalement dans les bras de Morphée, elle était hantée par des cauchemars. Son père, sa mère, les victimes qu'elle avait côtoyées, les meurtriers qu'elle avait côtoyés, Grissom… Le fait de dormir la vidait et l'épuisait plus certainement qu'une douzaine d'heures passées devant un microscope ou même à courir un marathon – et encore, dans ce dernier cas la fatigue était bien plus saine. Dormir seule en tous cas…

Sara regarda les minuscules bulles de mousses luire sous la lumière artificielle des néons qui éclairait la salle de bain de Nick. Elle souffla sur les petits monticules recouvrant entièrement l'eau son bain. Elle dénoua sa nuque en faisant rouler sa tête sur le côté, les yeux clos. Le doux parfum de l'orchidée et la voix mélodieuse de Sara McLachlan avec « Fallen »… Elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Elle se sentait bien ici. Maintenant. Elle attrapa le verre de vin blanc que Nick lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt. La sensation du liquide froid coulant dans sa gorge, tranchant avec la chaleur dans laquelle baignait la pièce, était des plus agréables. Evidemment une enfance plus heureuse, une vie sentimentale plus harmonieuse et un moral plus joyeux n'auraient pas été de refus.

Mais elle ne nourrissait pas de rêve aussi utopique. Ni quant au passé ni quant au présent et encore moins quant à l'avenir. Ainsi « il » avait appelé 3 fois. 5 si elle comptait les messages qu'il avait laissés sur son téléphone portable – messages qu'elle n'avait pas davantage écouté d'ailleurs. C'était une des choses qu'elle détestait chez lui songea t'elle en reposant son verre. Quand elle était là, elle était transparente à ses yeux. Mais quand elle n'était plus là, plus à sa « disposition », il éprouvait soudain le besoin impératif de la voir. De l'avoir près de lui. Cela lui laissait une désagréable impression. Celle d'être sa chose. Juste un pantin entre ses mains… Ce qui n'était pas fondamentalement faux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement accepter le fait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de toujours ramener tout à lui ? Elle avait tout de la groupie de base… Insensé. Elle, l'image même de la femme forte et indépendante.

En admiration devant un vieux c qui vouait un culte aux insectes et bavaient devant les blondes – et les sado-masochistes. Pathétique. Elle s'en voulait plus qu'elle ne lui en voulait à lui. C'était de sa faute, à elle. Et c'était à elle qu'il incombait de reprendre sa vie en main. Elle repensa à cette lettre qu'elle avait rédigée et qui se trouvait à présent dans son sac. Sa demande de démission. Elle l'enverrait dès demain. Directement au chef de la police scientifique de Vegas. Inutile de repasser par Grissom, ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Sauf peut-être une nouvelle plante… Mais il ne l'aurait pas comme ça. Pas cette fois. _« De Grissom »_. Quel abruti ! Et quelle idiote ! Elle s'enfonça doucement sous la surface liquide puis remonta. Peut-être retournerait-elle à San Francisco. Peut-être à Miami. A New-York. Ou à Washington, au FBI…

En toute modestie elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Sa préférence revenait sans doute à Frisco. C'est là-bas qu'étaient tous ses amis. C'est là-bas qu'était sa vie. Avant. Pourtant y revenir après ce qu'elle considérait comme un échec – sans bien pouvoir le définir toutefois – ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure. Enfin… De toutes manière ça ne serait pas facile. Quoiqu'elle en dise elle avait des amis ici aussi. De très bons amis. Et de très bons souvenirs liés à ces amis. Peut-être était-ce ça qu'elle fuyait finalement. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste peur de se fixer quelque part. Pour de bon. Depuis ce fameux 4 février 1980, elle n'était jamais restée plus de 5 ans au même endroit… C'était toujours une raison qu'elle pourrait invoquer si on l'interrogeait.

Sûrement plus facilement que celle de la fuite. A cause d'un homme en plus. Le comble du pathétisme. Sara Sidle ne fuyait pas devant les problèmes. Elle les affrontait. Seulement après 4 années à se battre… Pour rien en plus… Non, partir était la meilleure solution. Elle avait appris ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre ici. Elle avait fait son temps. Et puis quitter la ville ne signifiait pas forcément perdre ses amis… Quoiqu'il en soit elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça maintenant. Quand ses supérieurs recevraient la lettre, il y s'écoulerait au moins un mois avant que sa démission ne fasse effet. Encore un mois. Ça paraissait si long. Mais si court à la fois… Totalement paradoxal. Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire c'était d'éviter Grissom au maximum pendant 4 semaines. D'agir avec lui comme il agissait avec elle. L'ignorer. Ça ne devait pas être si difficile…

Forte de cette résolution elle acheva de se laver et de se préparer. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle y mit plus de soin que d'habitude. Et elle y prit beaucoup de plaisir. Autant à « indiscipliner » ses cheveux – pour en obtenir des boucles acceptables – qu'à se maquiller – très légèrement – et à choisir une tenue. Un long jupon kaki. Taille basse. Un peu bohème. Et un pull crème à grosses mailles. Confortable. Avec un large col qui dénudait le haut de ses épaules. Elle s'inspecta un instant dans le miroir. Ça c'était elle. Mais ça faisait tellement lentement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été « elle », justement. Elle secoua doucement ses boucles brunes qui dansèrent sur sa nuque.

Quand elle arriva au salon, Nick était assis sur le canapé. Un imposant appareil photo posé sur la table basse, devant lui. Des albums éparts un peu partout sur le parquet. Il releva la tête en l'entendant arriver. Penchant la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, il l'observa un moment. Au bout de quelques secondes, cette attitude contemplative mi-sérieuse mi-taquine, commença à sérieusement agacer Sara.

- « Quoi ? » fit la jeune femme en l'interrogeant du regard, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

- « Non, rien… » répondit son ami en haussant les épaules, faussement innocent. « C'est juste que… tu es superbe ! » finit-il par lâcher le jeune expert, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put contenir un sourire. Elle était flattée. Il n'y avait pas d'ironie dans le ton de Nick – une fois n'était pas coutume – et son regard était plein d'une sincère admiration. Désireuse cependant de détourner la conversation de sa tenue vestimentaire, elle s'approcha de son ami et s'assit à ses pieds, adossée au canapé.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t'elle au jeune homme en désignant un album qu'elle avait pris sur ses genoux.

Comme il ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle feuilleta quelques pages. Des photos. Beaucoup. En noir et blanc. De la ville de Las Vegas essentiellement. Des casinos. Des gens. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'émouvait dans ses images. Quelque chose de profond. Le photographe avait su capter l'étincelle dans leur regard. L'effervescence des rues. Le calme apaisant du désert. Elle glissa un doigt sur le visage d'une enfant. 5, peut-être 6 ans. Les yeux écarquillés et ses petites mains posées contre la vitrine illuminée d'un grand magasin. C'était Noël… Elle releva les yeux quand elle sentit Nick se glisser sur le sol, à ses côtés et pencher sa tête par-dessus son épaule. Elle sentit son souffle contre sa joue.

- « Ce sont des photos » lui répondit-il finalement d'un ton badin avec une expression faussement sérieuse.

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes en riant. Se reprenant, elle tourna la page. Puis la suivante, et la suivante… Nick avait posé son menton sur son épaule et entourait l'autre de son bras. Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée. La voix chaude de Miles Davis emplissait la pièce. La nuit était déjà tombée au-dehors. De grosses gouttes de pluie finissant leur course sur les grandes baies vitrées complétaient ce tableau idyllique. C'était… parfait. Elle sourit, surprise d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Mais c'était de ça dont elle avait besoin. De quelqu'un comme Nick. Pas nécessairement un mari – elle était une femme libre, indépendante et fière de l'être. Ni même un amant. Juste un ami.

Quelqu'un qui la fasse sourire. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas souri ? Vraiment souri ? Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas senti bien ? Réellement bien ? … Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais vécu un moment comme celui-là. De bons moments, oui. Des comme celui-là, non. Et c'était terriblement agréable. Tellement qu'elle hésita à briser le silence complice qui s'était instauré entre eux.

- « C'est toi qui les as prises ? » chuchota Sara comme si elle avait peur de faire trop de bruit. C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose à vrai dire. Elle était certaine qu'il était l'auteur de ses photographies. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- « Oui » souffla le jeune homme à son oreille, la faisant sourire légèrement.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la photo » fit-elle en se tournant vers lui sans élever le ton, un léger reproche dans la voix.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu portais autre chose que des pantalons » répliqua t'il de la même façon en s'éloignant quelque peu de la jeune femme pour venir s'adosser lui aussi au meuble sur lequel il était encore assis quelques minutes auparavant.

- « Ok… » admit Sara. « Un partout, balle au centre… » dit-elle, bonne joueuse. « Elles sont magnifiques en tous cas » ajouta la jeune scientifique, sincère en se replongeant dans la contemplation des clichés.

- « Merci » répondit-il seulement, plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par le compliment.

- « Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? » reprit la jolie brune, refermant l'album d'un geste doux et se retournant totalement vers son interlocuteur.

- « Je ne sais pas… » commença le jeune homme, cherchant visiblement à mettre de mots sur ses sentiments – sans grand succès. « Je pense que je n'étais pas prêt » reprit-il avec une gravité qui ne lui était pas coutumière. « Mais je le suis maintenant » ajouta Nick en retrouvant sa bonne humeur et son sourire habituels.

- « C'était un secret ? » lança t'elle, mutine en fronçant son petit nez.

- « On peut dire ça comme ça » admit le jeune expert, les yeux dans le vague. « Le fait est que, parfois, quand une enquête m'a un peu trop marqué je prends mon appareil photo et je sors. Je marche dans la rue et je prends des clichés... Ça me détend » conclut-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec un sourire affectueux en direction de Sara.

- « Les montagnes russes… » murmura t'elle dans un souffle, cynique.

- « Pardon ? » fit son ami qui n'avait pas réussi à saisir ses paroles, un peu perplexe.

- « Ce n'est rien » se reprit-elle en se composant un sourire. « La photographie… c'est bien » ajouta t'elle en souriant plus sincèrement. « Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ? » Il acquiesça, surpris par le sérieux de sa demande. « Moi je fait du patin à glace » avoua la jeune femme sur le ton de la confidence.

- « Du patin à glace ? » répéta Nick en rigolant. Il imaginait difficilement son amie en body rose et collants blancs…

- « Tu avais promis de ne pas te moquer ! » le gronda Sara en lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule, faussement vexée.

- « Non, ce n'est pas… Je ne voulais pas… » s'excusa le jeune scientifique. « C'est juste… je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça. »

- « Je sais » approuva la brunette.

- « Ça fait longtemps ? » questionna Nick, heureux de sa confession mais désirant en apprendre plus sur elle. Sur celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

- « Eh bien… oui. Ma mère… » Elle déglutit difficilement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et le jeune homme lui prit la main, comme pour l'encourager. « Ma mère était patineuse professionnelle. Elle a arrêté quand je suis arrivée... Mais c'est elle qui m'a tout appris » continua t'elle en souriant à ces souvenirs. « J'ai fait de la compétition jusqu'à 8 ans… et puis j'ai tout arrêté. J'ai recommencé l'année dernière. »

Elle était au bord des larmes. En fait non, elle pleurait. Mais elle se sentait étrangement soulagée d'un grand poids. Se confier lui avait fait du bien. Partager son secret lui avait fait du bien. Etre écoutée lui faisait du bien. C'était un peu comme exorciser… Elle laissa Nick l'attirer dans ses bras et la bercer tendrement, diffusant en elle une douce chaleur bienfaisante. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver 25 ans auparavant. D'être à nouveau une enfant. Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur son front en caressant ses boucles brunes. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Quelque chose dans son passé provoquait ces larmes et cette détresse. Quelque chose de terrible. Il aurait tout donné pour effacer cette douleur…

Au bout d'un moment il constata que son souffle dans son cou s'était fait plus régulier et que ses épaules n'étaient plus secouées de sanglots. Elle dormait. Il sourit, attendri, avant de se lever et de la porter dans la chambre. Il la déposait de cette façon sur son lit pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures. Voir Sara ainsi… Enfin, voir cette facette de Sara était très déstabilisant. Elle était loin de la jeune femme forte, déterminée, sûre d'elle et… distante qu'elle paraissait. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas cette soudaine humanité mais il ne savait pas réellement quel comportement adopter avec elle. L'abandonnant à un sommeil réparateur dont elle avait vraiment besoin. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine en se frottant les mains. Il avait décidé de prendre soin d'elle dans les règles de l'art et il avait du pain sur la planche…

_Clac_. Le bruit importun la fit gémir dans son sommeil et enfouir plus profondément sa tête dans les oreillers. _Clac_. Peu importe, elle était trop bien là. _Clac_. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Elle entrouvrit un œil pour découvrir le visage malicieux de Nick penché sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils puis son regard glissa jusqu'à la main de son ami dans laquelle il tenait son appareil photo. Oh non… Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le réveil posé à côté d'elle. 21h00. Elle avait quand même dormi près de deux heures.

- « Hello, darling. Bien dormi ? » lança le jeune homme d'un ton enthousiaste avec un sourire mi-affectueux mi-moqueur.

- « Humm… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » l'interrogea Sara en se redressant sur le lit avant de s'étier souplement.

- « Moi ? Rien… » répondit son collègue avec un faux air innocent.

- « Nicky… » fit la jeune scientifique, menaçante mais néanmoins souriante.

- « Sar' ? » interrogea l'expert en plaisantant.

- « Nick ? » rétorqua t'elle, entrant dans son jeu, amusée.

- « Allez la belle au bois dormant, j'ai préparé le dîner » fit Nick en se relevant avec dynamisme, coupant cet échange plutôt infantile et stérile.

Sara accepta la main qu'il lui tendit ensuite pour sortir du lit et le suivit jusqu'au salon. Le couvert était dressé avec soin sur la table basse. Quelques bougies. Une bouteille de vin rouge… Elle sourit en allant s'asseoir sur un coussin à même le sol sous les indications de son ami. Nick disparut quelques instants avant de revenir, un plat fumant dans les mains et une serviette blanche sur son avant-bras. En parfait serveur de grand restaurant. La jeune femme sourit alors qu'il déposait le plat sur la table avec une classe calculée.

- « Lasagnes… » commença Nick sur un ton emphatique. Elle retroussa son nez et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand il reprit la parole. « Lasagnes végétariennes » se corrigea t'il, visiblement content de lui. « Les meilleures de la ville » ajouta le jeune homme avec une fausse modestie qui fit rire son interlocutrice. « Et pour les accompagner… » continua t'il en attrapant deux petites boîtes. « … Némo et Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill » finit l'expert en se laissant tomber sur un coussin face à Sara.

- « Némo ? » répéta la jeune femme en levant un sourcil amusé.

- « Je sais que tu adores les dessins animés » se défendit son ami. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Bruuuuuuuuuce. Bonjour Bruuuuuuuuuce ! » fit-il en imitant la voix des personnages du film à grand renfort de mimiques.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et secoua doucement la tête. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer qu'elle avait plus rit en 24 heures avec Nick qu'en deux ans ? Pourrait-elle un jour lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui donnait ? Pourrait-elle se passer de lui une fois qu'elle serait partie ? De ses petites blagues qui la faisaient immanquablement sourires. De ses clins d'œil qui lui remontaient le moral. De ses sourires complices – et terriblement sexy. Elle y arriverait sûrement. Mais ça serait dur. Elle avait toujours su que ça serait dur. Ça l'avait été quand elle avait quitté San Francisco. Sentant une vague de mélancolie l'envahir elle se reprit. Il avait fait tellement d'effort, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être triste. Si il y avait bien un défaut qu'on ne pouvait pas lui attribuer c'était l'égoïsme…

- « Et pour Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill ? » attaqua t'elle malicieusement. « Romantique refoulé ? » le taquina la jeune femme, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

- « Non, je suis texan » répliqua t'il, comme si cela expliquait tout, avec un faux air de mâle viril touché dans son orgueil. « Mais toi tu l'es en revanche, romantique refoulée » se moqua t'il gentiment en la montrant du doigt.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire légèrement. C'était un fait. Elle adorait les happy ends. Littéralement. Elle ne supportait pas les drames. Elle en voyait bien trop pendant ses heures de travail. Et elle était une incorrigible romantique. La preuve : elle avait tout quitté pour rejoindre un homme. Un homme qu'elle admirait, idolâtrait, adorait – elle n'en était pas particulièrement fière d'ailleurs. Bon, elle ne l'avait pas fait seulement pour ça. Vegas était le meilleur labo des Etats-Unis. Pour une droguée du travail comme elle ça avait été une opportunité en or. Mais quand même…

- « Alors, on commence par lequel ? » l'interrogea Nick en lui mettant les deux boîtiers sous le nez, souriant.

- « Hummm… Némo » trancha t'elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- « A vos ordres mademoiselle ! » lança le jeune homme en allant mettre le DVD en place.

Il fut interrompu dans sa tâche par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il adressa une grimace d'excuse à l'intention de Sara qui lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Le jeune homme attrapa le combiné sur le bar et le porta à son oreille.

- « Oui ? » fit Nick en faisant signe à son invité de se servir.

_- « Nick ? » s'assura une voix familière à l'autre bout du fil._

- « Grissom ? » hasarda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, plus que surpris par cet appel impromptu.

Sara qui porta le verre de vin à sa bouche arrêta son geste à mi-chemin, stupéfaite. Son sang se figea et elle pâlit. Une douche froide. Entendre son nom, savoir qu'il était là – au moins par la voix – lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle reposa doucement le récipient qui contenait le liquide pourpre. La respiration un peu anarchique, elle ferma les yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Juste quand elle voulait l'oublier…

- « Il y a un problème au labo ? » reprit Nick, ne voyant que cette solution pour expliquer ce coup de fil.

_- « Non… » répondit son superviseur. « Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sara récemment ? » interrogea Grissom sans aucune transition, d'un ton pour le moins…angoissé. En tous cas préoccupé jugea Nick._

- « Sara ? » fit le jeune scientifique, un peu étonné par cette demande. La brunette en question se tourna vers son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Il haussa les épaules, signe de sa propre incompréhension.

_- « Oui, Sara ! » s'énerva l'entomologiste, finissant de plonger son subordonné dans une profonde perplexité._

- « Heu… oui. J'ai eu de ses nouvelles mais… »

_- « Elle va bien ? » le coupa brutalement le chef de l'équipe de nuit. Son empressement et le trouble de sa voix firent sourire Nick._

- « Oui, elle va bien » répondit le jeune homme presque par automatisme.

Un silence qu'il jugea « soulagé » s'installa à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_- « Où est-elle ? » demanda enfin Grissom, plus calme._

- « Ici » lâcha Nick le plus naturellement du monde sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de son aveu.

_- « Quoi ? » s'étrangla son supérieur._

- « Sara est chez moi en ce moment » expliqua t'il calmement.

L'information sembla faire son chemin dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Nick eut même, un instant, peur qu'il se soit senti mal. Puis il se gifla mentalement en constatant le ridicule de cette supposition.

_- « Bien… » fut tout ce que put finalement articuler l'éminent scientifique._

- « Vous voulez lui parler ? » interrogea le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde quand il vit Sara lui faire de grands gestes lui signifiant qu'il était hors de question qu'elle échange le moindre mot avec son supérieur.

_- « Je… Non, ça ira » répondit Grissom, manifestement à regret. « Dis-lui simplement que… que… Non. Je vous verrais tous les deux demain » conclut-il avant de raccrocher, laissant un Nick sans voix._

Le jeune homme raccrocha à son tour et se tourna vers Sara. Il la rejoignit à table après avoir lancé le dessin animé. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un regard. Ils n'en parleraient pas. Pas maintenant. Les premières minutes furent un peu tendues. L'ombre de Gil Grissom planait au-dessus d'eux. Nick jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à sa voisine. Il n'avait jamais bien saisi la nature de ses rapports avec leur superviseur. A un moment on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils étaient ensemble – sourires complices et regards appuyés – et l'instant d'après ils s'ignoraient, se déchiraient même parfois. Sara semblait la plus touchée par ces périodes de tensions. Pourtant il savait que Grissom aussi souffrait. Et il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Sara. Vraiment beaucoup.

D'ailleurs le terme affection lui semblait bien faible pour évoquer les sentiments de leur superviseur à l'égard de son amie… Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec la jeune femme. Cependant, certaines fois, il avait très envie d'aller secouer l'entomologiste. Particulièrement des soirs comme celui-ci quand son regard se posait sur les traits tirés et douloureux de sa meilleure amie. Mais bientôt les aventures du poisson clown eurent raison de leur morosité mutuelle. Et ils passèrent donc une soirée des plus agréables. Les lasagnes étaient parfaites. Némo très amusant. Et Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill très romantique. Ils prirent quelques photos avec l'appareil de Nick. En solo ou à deux. Souvent vraiment réussies. Et ils finirent par déguster des glaces, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le grand canapé crème du salon…

Quand il se réveilla Nick mit quelques secondes à déterminer ce qu'il faisait là. Les questions de base – où, quand, comment – ne trouvaient pas de réponse immédiate. Il se sentait terriblement bien. Il songea donc un instant à se rendormir. Mais plusieurs éléments le forcèrent à émerger. Tout d'abord un léger grésillement. Des cheveux contre son visage. Un poids sur lui. Et enfin une odeur familière mais étrangement sortie de son contexte. Il consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Bien, il était chez lui. Dans son salon. La télé était encore allumée. Les reliefs du dîner jonchaient la table. Le soleil se levait. Et les cheveux bruns qui chatouillaient son menton appartenaient visiblement à Sara. Sara présentement allongée sur son torse, assoupie. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son esprit scientifique pour remettre les choses à leur place. Ils s'étaient tout bonnement endormis devant la télé.

Il risqua un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine américaine au fond de la pièce. 6h00. La dernière qu'il avait regardé l'heure il devait être 1 heure. Il eut un sourire en pensant que Sara n'avait pas du dormir autant depuis son arrivée à Las Vegas. Ses insomnies étaient légendaires… Il tenta de se dégager de son emprise sans la réveiller. Pas évident. Sa première tentative fut un échec du reste. La jeune femme – semblant trouver son oreiller humain des plus confortables – émit un grognement protestataire et cala son visage dans son cou. Il frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud contre sa peau et sourit en la sentant s'agripper à sa chemise. En désespoir de cause il renonça, replaça ses bras autour de la taille fille de la brunette et referma les yeux. De toutes façons ils ne travaillaient pas avant 21 heures.

- « Nick… » fit doucement la jeune fille – finalement pas si endormie que ça – contre lui.

- « Hummm ? » se contenta t'il de répondre, lui signifiant par là qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- « Tu pourrais m'apprendre à être heureuse ? » murmura t'elle si bas qu'il se demanda un instant si il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Elle y avait pensé au milieu de la nuit. Elle s'était réveillée vers deux heures et la pensée l'avait traversée. Elle n'avait jamais été heureuse. Vraiment. Jamais plus de quelques instant en tous cas. Sauf avec Sam. Mais Sam avait sa vie maintenant. Elle ne doutait pas que son amie serait venue sur le champ si elle le lui avait demandé. Mais Sam ne connaissait le bonheur que depuis tout récemment. Un mariage. Un bébé. Elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher ça… Et sauf avec Nick. Elle savait que ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Elle savait ce qu'il avait du subir dans son enfance. Pourtant il lui semblait qu'il serait le plus à même de lui enseigner cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait. Elle sentait bien que sa requête était ridicule. On n'apprenait pas le bonheur. Et pourtant…

- « Bien sûr » murmura t'il à son tour tout contre son front. « Bien sûr » répéta t'il en déposant un baiser fraternel sur ses cheveux.

Il la sentit soupirer de soulagement puis sourire dans son cou. Bien sûr. La question l'avait prise de court. Elle lui avait fait mal. Parce qu'elle ressemblait davantage à une supplique. Et pour en arriver là… Elle l'avait rendu fier aussi. Heureux dans un certains sens. Parce que pour lui demander ça, elle devait avoir en lui une confiance absolue. C'est un peu sa vie qu'elle remettait entre ses mains. Ça lui faisait peur. Comment être à la hauteur face à « ça » ? Mais il essaierait. De toutes ses forces. Elle croyait sans doute qu'il l'était, lui. Heureux. Ce n'était pas fondamentalement faux. Il avait un caractère plutôt optimiste et enjoué. Mais vraiment heureux, non. Il ne l'était pas. Mais peut-être aussi ne faisait-elle allusion qu'à l'illusion du bonheur. Ça oui. Ça il pouvait faire. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ensemble…

- « Tu sais quoi ? » s'enthousiasma t'il soudain, comme frappé par une révélation. « Vas te préparer, je t'emmène manger dehors. »

Elle se redressa souplement et le fixa un instant avant de sourire. Et puis soudain elle se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter un merci tout contre ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser. Elle se releva ensuite vivement et disparut dans la chambre. Trop surpris par son geste – et bien trop troublé – il resta immobile quelques secondes puis un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête, s'assit, s'étira un instant et sauta sur ses pieds. Pas le temps de paresser. Leur journée allait être chargée. Un quart d'heure plus tard le salon était rangé. Et Sara s'était douchée. Elle insista pour faire la vaisselle et il partit se laver à son tour. Quand il refit surface la jeune femme donnait le dernier coup d'éponge en se déhanchant sur une chanson rythmée aux accents hispaniques. Il sourit. Il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour être heureuse. A lui de faire le reste.

(Head Over Hells, Go-go's)

- « Comment est-ce que tu arrives à faire ça ? » fit Sara en souriant largement, à peine remise de sa dernière crise de fou rire. La jeune femme était accoudée à une balustrade devant la patinoire qu'ils venaient juste de quitter. Un panini au nutella à la main, elle était légèrement tournée vers Nick, adossé à cette même barrière.

- « A faire quoi ? » s'enquit son compagnon, tout aussi souriant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- « Faire ça… » expliqua la jeune scientifique en secouant ses boucles brunes, avec un élégant geste du poignet. « Me faire rire… tout le temps » finit-elle par lancer en reportant son attention sur les patineurs qui évoluaient sur la glace.

Ils avaient passé plus de trois heures à s'amuser sur cette surface lisse. Le manque d'expérience du jeune texan avait déclanché pas mal de fous rires. Et puis ils avaient enchaîner course poursuites, danses, carambolages – plus ou moins prémédités – en tout genre… Pendant trois heures ils avaient tout oublié. Ils étaient à nouveaux des enfants. ET ça avait été divin. La jeune femme se sentait remontée pour des mois. Et… heureuse. Oui. Surtout avec un panini au chocolat… Le froid vif de février ne l'atteignait pas à travers son épais pull blanc et son confortable jogging prune. Elle était sur un petit nuage.

- « Je ne sais pas… c'est un don » fanfaronna Nick, avec une fausse suffisance.

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule et il glissa un bras autour de sa taille, protecteur. Il adorait la voir heureuse. Et là, elle l'était. C'était plus qu'évident. Les joues roses. Le regard pétillant. Elle s'appuya tout naturellement sur lui et ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Les hauts parleurs diffusaient de vieux tubes des années 80. Sara sourit un instant en reconnaissant un classique de Diana Ross. I love you baby. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu se déchaîner là-dessus à la fac… Elle se rappelait Sam et elle. Se déhanchant sur la piste après quelques whisky-coca un peu plus « whisky » que « coca ». Elles avaient 16 ans. Toutes deux très en avance sur leur âge. Toutes deux très meurtries par la vie – partageant la perte d'un parent et l'absence d'un autre. Mais ensemble. Et heureuses ensembles.

- « Dis-donc, la modestie, tu connais ? » le taquina la jeune scientifique sans se dégager le moins du monde de son étreinte.

- « Oui… mais je ne pratique pas » rétorqua Nick, du tac au tac, en lui pinçant affectueusement le nez. « En fait, au cas où mon charme irrésistible n'aurait pas suffit, j'avais prévu un plan B » ajouta le jeune homme en se détournant un instant d'elle.

- « Un plan B ? » répéta son amie en fronçant les sourcils, mi-amusé mi-curieuse.

Elle eut sa réponse quand il se retourna vers elle affublé d'un énorme nez rouge. Il lui mangeait quasiment le tiers du visage, lui conférant une drôle d'allure. Elle pouffa dans son cou. La joue contre son épaule. Profitant de sa douce chaleur. Et elle ferma les yeux. Le grand brun se débarrassa de son accessoire puis colla sa propre joue contre les cheveux de sa coéquipière. Il joua un instant avec l'une de ses boucles soyeuses. Puisse t'elle toujours être aussi sereine, épanouie, heureuse… C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

- « Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? Shoping ? » l'interrogea t'il finalement à la fin de la chanson. Il plaisantait plus qu'autre chose. Imaginer Sara en fashion victim entrain de s'extasier devant une robe Gucci ou une paire de Manolo… Non.

- « Mmmm… pourquoi pas ? Tu tiendras le coup ? » le questionna t'elle à son tour avec un petit sourire espiègle. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, prit à son propre piège, et secoua doucement la tête. « Du calme cow-boy, je t'épargnerais ça… pour le moment » conclut-elle non sans malice.

Il fit mine de souffler de soulagement et de se passer une main sur le front, mimant un « sauvé » du bout des lèvres.

- « En fait je pensais plutôt à la fête foraine » proposa la jeune femme, visiblement très enthousiaste à cette idée.

Nick eut un petit sourire en coin, mi-amusé mi-attendri. Elle avait besoin de se défouler. C'était compréhensible. Et il ne demandait pas mieux… Les derniers mois n'avaient été évidents ni pour les uns, ni pour les autres. Ils avaient tous besoin de décompresser, de penser à autre chose, de faire autre chose. Surtout elle. Mais lui aussi. Les 24 heures précédentes avaient manifestement fait beaucoup de bien à la jeune femme mais à lui également. Peut-être parce qu'il s'amusait vraiment. Peut-être parce qu'en veillant sur elle, il veillait aussi sur lui. Peut-être juste parce qu'il aimait être avec elle, qu'il se sentait bien avec elle… Remarquant qu'elle avait fini son panini, il l'invita à grimper sur son dos. Ce qu'elle fit sans se prier, à moitié morte de rire.

Il était près de 16 heures quand ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le canapé de Nick. Des peluches de toutes dimensions gisaient à leurs pieds. Deux chapeaux de cow-boy identiques leur servaient de couvre chef. Sara se laissa glisser contre l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient passé plus trois heures entre les manèges, les stands de tir et ceux de barbe à papa. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être autant amusée depuis qu'elle était à Vegas. Jamais avec un homme en tout cas. Il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'elle soit heureuse ici. Mais réussirait-elle à conserver longtemps l'illusion ? Réussirait-elle à la conserver quand elle franchirait les portes du labo. Quand elle se retrouvait face à lui ? Non. La réponse s'imposait à elle. Violente et crue. Dure aussi. Mais tellement réaliste.

Elle frissonna inconsciemment. Elle aurait voulu rester ici pour toujours. Juste comme ça. Un peu de la même façon qu'un enfant qui ne veut pas quitter la sécurité des bras de sa mère. Comme si il avait perçu son inquiétude, Nick lui retira doucement son stetson et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Très tendrement. Avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui. Il frotta sa joue légèrement râpeuse contre le front pâle de la jeune femme qui sourit à ce contact. Elle savoura aussi celui de sa grande main chaude et douce dans le creux de ses reins, directement sur sa peau. Un nouveau frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas le froid. Ni la peur. Ni la fatigue. C'était… lui. Et ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas.

- « On a 5 heures devant nous… je propose qu'on dorme un peu » fit le jeune homme en étouffant un bâillement.

- « Mmmm… » fut la seule réponse qu'il n'obtint jamais de la jolie brune nichée dans ses bras, déjà à moitié endormie.

- « Ok, je savais que ça te plairait » chuchota t'il en souriant. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et posa sa tête contre la sienne. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes… » souffla t'il juste avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Gil Grissom et Catherine Willows discutaient dans les couloirs en se dirigeant vers la salle de détente pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Du moins Catherine parlait et Gil faisait mine de l'écouter. Lui accordant quelques « hum », « oui » et « bien sûr » de temps en temps. Quand il le jugeait opportun. Mais à part ça il n'aurait su dire quel était le sujet de leur conversation. Du monologue de la jeune femme plutôt. Tout l'esprit de Grissom était tourné vers une autre jeune femme. Sara. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 4 jours. Il n'avait même pas entendu sa voix. Et ça lui manquait. Elle lui manquait. Beaucoup. Il avait fini par se l'avouer après avoir épuisé toutes sortes d'excuses comme la fatigue, le stress… Ce nœud dans son estomac n'était du qu'à un manque évident.

Donc elle lui manquait. Ses yeux sombres. Ses traits fins. Son magnifique sourire. Son caractère vif et bien trempé. C'était assez pathétique dans le fond. Il ne cessait de la repousser. De l'ignorer. De l'humilier même parfois. Il faisait tout pour qu'elle le déteste – cela semblait réussir relativement bien d'ailleurs. Et pourtant il l'adorait. A quoi bon se mentir ? Il ne se l'était avoué que très récemment mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Il ne s'en était juste pas rendu compte immédiatement. Mais au fil des ans elle avait réussi – sans qu'il ne sache comment – à percer sa carapace, à atteindre son cœur comme personne auparavant. C'en était effrayant. Agréable aussi. Doux… Impossible. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être… d'être… Bon sang ! Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être amoureux d'elle. Amoureux. Ça faisait très adolescent boutonneux. A presque 50 ans. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux ?

Facile. Elle était parfaite. Belle. Intelligente. Sensible. Drôle. Gentille. Et parfaite pour lui. Aussi accro à son boulot que lui. Aussi scientifique que lui. Aussi buté que lui songea t'il avec un petit sourire attendri. S'attirant par là un regard perplexe de la part de sa collègue. Regard qu'il ignora superbement. 4 jours. 4 jours sans Sara. Il avait besoin de la voir maintenant. Un besoin physique. Elle lui avait fait peur à ne pas répondre à ses appels. Il avait cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il n'en se serait pas remis. Il ne se l'aurait pas pardonné. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle était chez Nick. Soulagé et… un peu agacé. Vu sa propre attitude à l'égard de la jeune, il comprenait qu'elle ne souhaite pas lui parler. Mais le fait qu'elle soit chez Nick… Il n'était pas jaloux. Il n'avait pas à l'être.

Il avait fait son choix. Enfin, son choix… Disons qu'il avait fait un choix. Celui de la facilité. De la lâcheté. Il avait choisi son travail. Son travail contre une magnifique jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être cohérent. Il avait choisi au mieux pour eux deux. Elle le comprendrait sans doute un jour. Ils étaient pareils mais tellement de choses les séparaient. Il était son supérieur et les relations entre CSI n'étaient pas recommandées. Il avait 13 ans de plus qu'elle et quoiqu'elle en dise – même si elle le voulait maintenant – elle finirait par se lasser. Par lui préférer quelqu'un de plus jeune, en meilleure santé. Par le laisser tomber. Et ça, son cœur ne le supporterait pas. Etait-ce une raison pour la traiter de cette façon ? Non. Il lui faisait du mal. Et il ne savait pas lequel des deux en souffrait le plus.

La voir triste le mettait au supplice. Il aurait voulu être celui qui la consolerait quand une enquête la touchait plus que de raison, celui à qui elle se confierait, celui avec qui elle rirait… Mais être son ami – même si cela lui manquait – était trop dangereux. Trop tentant. Garder ses distances quand elle était froide et dure n'était déjà pas chose aisée – il l'avait toujours trouvé particulièrement belle quand elle était en colère. Alors si ils étaient plus proches… Un coup de coude de Catherine lui signifia qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'il serait judicieux de s'arrêter.

- « Grissom, tu rêves ? » fit la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, en ouvrant la porte de la salle de détente.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de négation puis lui tint la porte afin qu'elle passe devant lui. Il allait entrer à sa suite quand il constata qu'elle s'était arrêtée sur le seuil. Visiblement surprise par quelque chose mais souriante. Quelques éclats de voix et de rires lui parvenaient depuis la salle. Reconnaissant le timbre de Sara, la curiosité aiguisée, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amie. Il se figea. Nick et Sara étaient les seuls déjà présent. Ce fait en lui-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à 9 heures moins 20. Nick était assis dans un fauteuil. Normal. Sara était assise aussi. Normal. Là où cela se corsait c'est que la jeune femme était assise sur les genoux de son ami. Face à lui. Une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Catherine haussa un sourcil. Gil fronça les siens. Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

La jolie brune tentait manifestement d'attraper quelque chose que le jeune expert maintenait hors de sa portée. Ils riaient aux éclats. Tout à leur jeu ils n'avaient même pas remarqué l'intrusion de leurs deux collègues. Ni l'air amusé de la jeune femme. Ni celui plus pincé de l'homme derrière elle. Un autre fait sauta aux yeux de Grissom. Leurs vêtements. Identiques. Ils portaient tous les deux un jean clair et une chemise rouge vif – le tout plus ajusté pour Sara que pour Nick. Bizarrement, l'entomologiste en ressentit un pincement au cœur. C'était anodin. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Et pourtant…

- « Mais rend moi ça ! » lança Sara d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant et démenti par un radieux sourire. Cinq ans. A l'expression de son visage, on ne lui aurait pas donné plus de cinq ans. Six maximum. Et il en allait de même pour Nick.

- « Pas question » répliqua le jeune homme, goguenard en passant la chose qu'elle convoitait derrière son dos.

- « C'est mon kinder ! » protesta t'elle vigoureusement, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui pour pouvoir attraper ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- « Absolument pas » démentit-il pour la taquiner, avec un sourire charmeur. « C'est moi qui… »

- « On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? » le coupa Catherine en s'avançant vers eux, malicieuse.

Immédiatement le jeu cessa. Deux têtes brunes se redressèrent vivement. Sara et Nick sourirent tout d'abord lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la présence de la jeune femme blonde. Mais lorsqu'ils prirent conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule, les sourires s'évanouirent. Le texan baissa la tête, mi-gêné mi-coupable, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La brunette en revanche posa les siens sur son superviseur. Son regard, auparavant chaud et rieur, se fit glacial. Grissom eut la désagréable impression d'être transpercé de part en part. Il y avait tellement de haine dans ses yeux-là… Puis la haine se changea en indifférence et la jeune CSI se détourna sans lui avoir adressé le moindre mot. Catherine avait observé l'échange sans rien dire mais son intensité ne lui avait pas échappé.

- « Alors, cette permission ? » demanda t'elle en s'asseyant, tentant de réchauffer l'atmosphère à présent glaciale de la pièce.

- « Bien. Intéressante » répondit Nick, non sans hésitation, tandis que Sara se détachait de lui et s'asseyait sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil, lui procurant une sensation de froid et de solitude relativement dérangeante.

- « Vos tenues c'est… ? »commença Catherine, souriante en les désignant successivement lui et la jeune femme brune à ses côtés.

- « Un petit coup de tête » expliqua t'il en souriant à son tour après avoir échangé un regard complice avec son amie.

- « C'est mignon » fit sa collègue blonde en penchant sa tête sur le côté, interceptant ainsi le regard noir de Grissom. Dissimulant son amusement, elle se reprit et s'adressa à Nick. « Au fait, tu te rappelles de l'affaire Meyers ? Le procureur veut qu'on lui… »

Ainsi, pendant une dizaine de minute Catherine et Nick tentèrent d'entretenir un semblant de conversation. Leurs deux coéquipiers restèrent obstinément muets, ne répondant que monosyllabiquement aux questions que l'on pouvait leur adresser. Sara grignotait une barre au chocolat – celle que Nick lui avait finalement abandonnée – les yeux dans le vague. Apparemment perdue dans ses pensée. En réalité très concentrée et s'efforçant de son mieux à ne pas penser justement. Et tout particulièrement à ne pas penser à son supérieur adossé au plan de travail, un peu plus loin. Plus que 4 semaines. 4 petites semaines. Elle le verrait quoi ? Un quart d'heure par jour tout au plus. Ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas assignée avec lui. Qu'il l'évitait soigneusement. Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ?

Grissom, lui, observait sa jeune – et adorable – subordonnée. Il avait lu dans son attitude quelque chose qui lui avait fait peur. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. De la résignation. Accompagnée d'une détermination farouche… et terrifiante. De son point de vue, du moins. Quelque chose semblait s'être brisé en elle. L'espoir. Même au cœur de leur plus violente dispute, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Aussi stupide que cela puisse sembler, il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdue. Vraiment. Définitivement. Et cette idée le terrifia. Objectivement il n'avait pas peur de grand-chose. Seulement peur de perdre les gens auxquels il tenait, comme tout un chacun. Mais il ne paniquait jamais. C'était un principe. Et il y tenait.

Pourtant à l'idée qu'elle avait renoncé – à eux, s'entend – c'est ce qu'il fit. Il paniqua. Bien sûr, de l'extérieur, l'effet était quasiment imperceptible. Un tressaillement de sa lèvre inférieur. Un assombrissement de ses pupilles. Une tension de ses muscles. Un durcissement furtif des traits de son visage. Rien de plus. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir abandonné. Il ne le faisait pas d'ailleurs. Il avait tout fait pour. Il avait œuvré dans ce sens ces dernières années. Il l'avait poussée à vivre sa vie. Et lui vivait la sienne. Essayait en tous cas. Alors pourquoi maintenant que son but avait été atteint… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on arrachait une partie de lui ? La meilleure partie de lui… Il maudit son égoïsme. Vouloir ce qu'il ne peut avoir. C'était le propre de l'homme.

Ne réaliser la valeur d'une chose qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdue. C'était sa croix à lui. Mais ces deux adages ne correspondaient pas ici. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de constater – douloureusement – qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur eux, qu'il s'intéressait subitement à elle. Il s'était toujours intéressé à elle. Depuis ce séminaires bien des années plutôt. Depuis que son regard clair avait croisé ces yeux chocolat aux éclats d'or. Quant à la valeur de Sara… Elle était sûrement ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Et l'ironie dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne l'avait même pas. Il ne l'avait jamais eu et ne l'aurait sans doute jamais. Foutu orgueil. Il s'était promis, il y a bien longtemps déjà, de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Jamais. Et quelques secondes après s'être fait cette promesse il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait déjà brisée. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

- « Salut les gars ! » lança vivement Greg en pénétrant dans la pièce, tirant Grissom de ses réflexions assez brusquement. « Mesdames » ajouta t'il galamment en direction de Sara et Catherine. Les deux jeunes femmes lui répondirent d'un sourire. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ce soir ? » lança t'il à la ronde avant d'aller se servir une tasse de café.

Grissom s'avança vers le centre de la salle, plusieurs feuillets à la main. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il fallait qu'il prenne les choses ne mains et il savait exactement comment il allait s'y prendre. D'abord séparer Nick et Sara. Oui, bon, ça faisait un peu un peu amant jaloux et possessif mais… il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Il ne voulait pas jouer avec elle non plus. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient juste… redevenir amis. Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait répondu un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de leur relation. Il s'en souvenait très bien. Ses mots s'étaient gavés en lettres de feu dans sa mémoire. _Quand vous le saurez il sera peut-être trop tard_. Etait-ce maintenant ? Etait-il réellement trop tard ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tout son corps son contractait douloureusement à cette seule idée ?

- « Bon, Warrick est toujours sur l'affaire de la réserve indienne avec l'agent Thomson. Nick, Catherine, un double homicide. Au 21 Charleston Bd. Brass vous attendra là-bas » déclara t'il en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Sara. Celui de Nick montrait bien assez son effarement. D'habitude c'était Sara et Nick, Sara et Catherine ou Sara et Warrick. Parfois triplé avec Greg. Mais pas ça…

- « C'est OK » se contenta cependant de répondre le grand brun avant de se lever et d'attraper la feuille que son supérieur lui tendait. « A tout à l'heure sweetie et bonne chance » murmura t'il à l'oreille de Sara avant de déposer un baiser son front. Il lui adressa un franc sourire et un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce suivant Catherine de près.

- « Sara, Greg, une fusillade sur Flamingo road, dans un grand restaurant, le Lucille » reprit Grissom sur un ton beaucoup plus détaché que ce qu'il ressentait réellement. « Je viens avec vous » conclut-il en relevant la tête juste à temps pour voir ses deux interlocuteurs s'échanger un regard interrogateur.

Aucun des deux ne fit cependant le moindre commentaire. Sara parce qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas la moindre envie de lui adresser la parole. Et Greg parce qu'il sentait que toute forme de protestation serait mal venue. C'est donc dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils quittèrent la salle à leur tour pour rejoindre la voiture de Grissom.

(Karma police, Radiohead)

Sara ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi elle se retrouvait là. Sur le siège passager du SUV noir de leur superviseur. Greg sur la banquette arrière. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Ce torturer l'esprit pour trouver – ou en tous cas chercher – le pourquoi du comment était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais ça ce n'était pas un scoop. En règle générale elle voyait rarement où il voulait en venir. Et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Mais comme lui avait dit Nick, peu avant qu'ils ne quittent son appartement pour le labo, il ne fallait pas chercher à savoir. Gil Grissom était et resterait un mystère. « Ne te préoccupe pas du lui » lui avait son ami en l'enlaçant affectueusement par la taille, devinant son malaise. « Fais seulement ton travail, tu es la meilleure ». Elle sourit à se souvenir. Il avait raison.

Grissom jeta à nouveau coup d'œil à sa voisine avant de fixer à nouveau son attention sur la route. Puis il la regarda une fois encore. Il ne s'en lassait pas. L'observer avait toujours été une des ses occupations favorites. Ça l'apaisait la plupart du temps. Parfois cela le rendait heureux. Ou triste. Mais ce n'était jamais sans émotion – et toujours très discrètement – qu'il contemplait les traits de sa subordonnée. Actuellement, ses boucles brunes, qui encadraient son visage, lui conféraient une douceur et un… romantisme qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais qu'il adorait. Cela lui donnait un petit côté princesse de contes de fées prisonnière dans sa tour d'ivoire. La lueur mélancolique qui habitait ses yeux accentuait encore cette impression.

Et le léger sourire qui venait d'étirer ses lèvres et d'illuminer son visage ne gâchait rien. Elle avait enfilé une veste de velours noir par-dessus sa chemise et une écharpe – qu'il soupçonnait fortement d'appartenir à Nick. Les lueurs de la ville se reflétaient dans son regard qui se perdait au-delà des immeubles qui les entouraient. Bientôt le bruit caractéristique des ambulances et les gyrophares des voitures de police lui indiquèrent qu'ils touchaient au but. L'entomologiste gara savamment son véhicule un peu en retrait avant d'en descendre. Il retint un soupir d'agacement. Tous ces vas et viens de policier, urgentistes et autres étaient en train de fausser totalement la scène du crime. Les voitures commençaient déjà à repartir. Il claqua sa porte non sans un certain énervement.

Le moyen de faire son travail dans des conditions pareilles ? Enfin, ils faisaient leur boulot eux aussi… Il vérifia que ces deux CSI le suivaient bien et s'avança vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Evans les y attendait. Pour tout dire il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement celui-là. Peut-être par loyauté envers Brass. Ou peut-être parce que le policier avait tendance à faire les yeux doux à Sara. En fin de compte, il préférait ne pas savoir.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » lança Grissom à l'officier.

- « Dr Grissom, Mr Sanders, Mrs Sidle » les salua tout d'abord le jeune homme. « Trois morts. Deux blessés. Plusieurs témoins choqués. Ils n'ont pas reconnu le tireur. Les coups ont été portés depuis la cuisine manifestement. Le cuisinier est encore sous le choc, il a été assommé. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. »

- « Humm… » se contenta de répondre Grissom. Evidemment davantage de victimes eut été désolant. Mais ce genre de considération n'était pas pour lui. Il était scientifique. Là pour collecter les preuves.

- « Bon, la scène est à vous » reprit Evans en s'écartant pour laisser passer la dernière équipe de secouristes encore présente dans le restaurant.

Grissom pénétra le premier dans la salle. Le restaurant n'était pas spécialement grand. Une dizaine de tables recouvertes de nappes blanches et de bouquets de tulipes étaient disposées dans la pièce. Les meubles – chaises, tables et bar y compris – étaient en bois clair. Les murs, immaculés en tant normal, étaient tachetés de rouge, tout comme le carrelage. Plusieurs des appliques avaient explosé sous l'effet des tirs. Et l'atmosphère, déjà tamisée, était encore plus sombre et… inquiétante. Plusieurs chaises étaient renversées, des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol. Les trois cadavres avaient été déplacés. Ne restaient plus que trois flaques de sang et trois silhouettes dessinées à la craie.

Sara, qui arrivait juste derrière lui, s'immobilisa sur le seuil. L'odeur âcre du sang la prit à la gorge. Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en elle. Et elle manqua de s'étouffer. La tête lui tournait. Une désagréable et lancinante impression de déjà vu s'imposa à elle. La scène était différente mais les sensations identiques. La jeune femme secoua la tête et se reprit rapidement. Elle était une scientifique bon sang. Combien de scène semblables avait-elle vu depuis qu'elle travaillait ? Des milliers. Celle-là n'était pas différente d'une autre. Elle intervenait juste un peu trop près du 4 février. Mais cela lui passerait. Ça lui passait toujours. Une main sur son épaule la fit redescendre sur terre. Elle se retourna et sourit. Greg…

- « Sara, tout va bien ? » lui demanda Greg d'un ton concerné et inquiet.

- « Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura t'elle gentiment.

Il la scruta un instant, visiblement peu convaincu mais décida de la croire – tout au moins de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Après une dernière pression sur la main de son jeune collègue, elle rejoignit avec lui le centre de la pièce où se trouvait déjà Grissom.

- « Greg, tu fais des photos d'ensemble et tu t'occupes de cette pièce. Sara et moi allons nous occuper de la cuisine et de l'arrière du restaurant » exposa t'il d'un ton sans réplique mais pourtant dénué de dureté.

Ce qui se passa ensuite demeura très flou dans l'esprit de Sara. Un bruit attira son attention dans la pièce voisine. Puis quelqu'un cria. Evans sans doute. « A terre ! ». Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Des coups de feu sifflèrent à ses oreilles. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment elle se retrouva sur le sol. Pressée sous un corps lourd. Le crâne douloureux. Le choc de la chute lui coupa un instant la respiration. L'esprit encore brumeux, elle entendit des pas, des voix… Une voix surtout. _Sara_. Incroyablement douce et tendre. _Honey_. Terriblement familière aussi. _Sara_. Le corps au-dessus d'elle se souleva légèrement, lui permettant de respirer plus à son aise. Une main vint se poser sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. Elle tenta de rouvrir les yeux.

Elle eut un choc en croisant un regard bleu lagon – pour une fois non dissimulé par de fines lunettes – à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Pour tout dire elle n'en fut pas vraiment surprise. Ce genre de chose tombait toujours sur elle. Non pas qu'elle trouvait particulièrement désagréable de sentir son torse contre le sien ni la chaleur de sa main sur son visage mais… Mais il y avait un mais. « Oui mais non » l'expression favorite de Sam et elle lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes. L'idée en elle-même n'était pas rejetée mais… C'était son drame. Le doute. L'hésitation. Jamais dans son travail. Mais dans sa vie. Tout le temps. Et notamment depuis qu'elle était ici. A Vegas. Avec lui. Pas seulement le doute. La frustration aussi. La douleur. Le trouble. Le désespoir.

- « Sara, honey, ça va ? » lui demanda avec une tendre sollicitude l'homme au-dessus d'elle.

Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Elle en fut presque attendrie. Bon, d'accord, elle était carrément attendrie. Mais pourquoi diable s'obstinait-il à l'appeler 'honey' ? A chaque fois des papillons naissaient dans son estomac et un délicieux frisson se perdait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et juste après elle se sermonnait violemment. Pour lui ça ne voulait rien dire. Pour lui ça ne signifiait rien. Strictement rien. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal. Voilà pourquoi il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Rapidement. Il était en train de la tuer à petit feu et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Plus maintenant. Un enfoiré affectif voilà ce qu'il était. Enfoiré affectif. C'était le terme parfait. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant mais elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Et quelque part cette révélation la soulagea.

- « Je… Oui, je crois… je crois que ça va » articula tant bien que mal la jeune femme, troublée malgré elle par le contact – au combien délicieux – de sa paume sur son visage.

Elle remarqua soudain que Grissom était blessé. Un mince filet de sang coulait depuis sa tempe. Instinctivement elle leva sa main vers le visage pâle de son supérieur. Du bout des doigts elle essuya le liquide rouge, fuyant le regard de l'homme. Elle ne voulait voir ni la surprise, ni la gêne, ou l'indifférence dans ses yeux. Elle le sentit frissonner sous sa main puis sursauta quand les lèvres fines du scientifique se posèrent dans le creux de son poignet. Son cœur fit littéralement un bon dans sa poitrine. Son pouls sembla s'arrêter pour ensuite repartir à une vitesse folle. D'accord. Ça c'était vraiment inattendu. Elle riva son regard au sien, y cherchant des réponses. Elle n'y trouva qu'une profonde tendresse et détourna le visage. C'était trop pour elle. Sa bouche qui se pressait délicatement sur la peau sensible de sa main. Elle avait envie de pleurer et ce n'était certainement pas de joie… Si c'était un rêve elle voulait juste se réveiller. Tout de suite.

- « Sara ? Grissom ? Vous allez bien ? » fit soudain une silhouette au-dessus d'eux.

Gil sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et cessa immédiatement – en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile fini. Sara s'empressa de retirer sa main d'un air coupable. Son supérieur la libéra finalement de son emprise et les deux hommes – lui et Greg, la silhouette en question – aidèrent la jeune femme à se remettre sur pied.

- « Jolis réflexes Grissom » déclara le jeune expert avec un léger sourire en coin tout en soutenant son amie. L'entomologiste se contenta d'hausser les épaules, encore trop perturbé par les évènements des minutes précédentes. Par son propre comportement. Mais que diable avait-il été faire là ?

- « Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda finalement la brunette en secouant la tête. Encore un peu perdue et perturbée par le choc de sa chute, le fait que quelqu'un ait tenté de les tuer et le geste de Grissom.

- « Le tireur. Il n'était pas vraiment parti en fait » expliqua Greg non sans une certaine ironie.

- « Ils l'ont eu ? » demanda la jeune femme, retrouvant son sens pratique en même temps que ces esprits.

- « Pas vraiment » grimaça son coéquipier.

- « Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? » interrogea Evans en arrivant derrière eux, visiblement essoufflé.

- « Je vais bien… » commença Sara.

- « … grâce au docteur Grissom » acheva le policier en se retournant vers l'expert en question.

Le prochain qui faisait allusion à l'héroïsme de son « adorable » supérieur, elle l'étriperait. Et il semblait partager son point de vue. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait rougi. De toutes façons peu lui importait, ils n'en reparleraient pas.

- « Bien » fit Grissom, coupant court à toute sorte de commentaire. « Il faudrait se remettre au travail maintenant. »

- « Mais vous êtes blessé ! » se récria Sara sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Cri du cœur. Mais qu'elle imbécile songea t'elle immédiatement. Saute lui dans les bras pendant que tu y es !

Il eut l'un de ses petits sourires si craquant qui la faisaient immanquablement fondre. Il paraissait pourtant flatté et touché de l'intérêt qu'elle semblait porter à sa santé physique.

- « Je crois que je survivrais » la taquina gentiment Gil.

Il savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Lui-même ne savait pas où il en était. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi comme ça. C'était stupide et totalement irréfléchi. Cela dépassait toute logique. Une petite voix lui souffla que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait aucune logique dans les sentiments. Que c'était ce qui en faisait le charme Et que c'était justement ça qui lui faisait peur. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Pas lui laisser croire qu'ils avaient une chance alors qu'en fait… alors qu'en fait il avait de plus en plus envie de leur donner cette chance. La jeune femme ne semblait pas être convaincue de sa bonne santé générale. Elle quitta le restaurant d'un pas décidé sous les regards perplexes des trois hommes. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard armée d'une mallette de secours.

- « Asseyez-vous » ordonna t'elle à Grissom d'une voix sans appel.

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra docilement. Greg s'était déjà remis à ses photos, dissimulant un sourire amusé derrière son imposant appareil. Sara s'appliqua à panser soigneusement la plaie de son supérieur. Ce dernier se laissa faire avec une bonne volonté qui surprit la jeune femme. Presque plus que son geste tendre précédant. Ce genre de gestes lui était déjà arrivé. Ils n'avaient jamais été chargés d'une telle intimité mais ils avaient existé. Pourtant le léger sourire qui flottait sur son visage alors qu'elle tapotait sa nuque avec un coton imbibé d'alcool lui semblait bien plus empli de signification. Elle se surprit même à sourire quand il grimaça sans pour autant protester. Elle faillit lui lancer une petite pique mais se reprit. Ce n'était pas Nick. Ni Warrick. Et encore moins Greg.

- « Merci » fit-il doucement quand elle eut fini.

Il avait adoré ce moment. Qu'elle s'occupe de lui ainsi. Et il avait encore plus aimé ce petit air concentré qu'elle affichait toujours quand elle s'appliquait à quelque chose. Son visage si près du sien. Si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau…

- « De rien » répondit-elle. « Après tout, vous m'avez bien sauvé la vie » ajouta la jeune femme, malicieuse. Doucement Sara se sermonna t'elle de nouveau intérieurement, il t'a fait du mal et il continuera. Juste 4 semaines. 28 jours.

Ils se remirent au travail et collectèrent des indices pendant plus de deux heures. Dans un silence seulement brisé par quelques courtes phrases émanant des uns ou des autres sur à propos de nouvelles preuves qu'ils trouvaient ou d'interrogations d'ordre technique qu'ils se posaient. Au retour, dans la voiture, Sara et Greg s'échangèrent quelques piques. Grissom souriait. Tout était un peu comme avant. C'est la réflexion que se fit la jeune femme en sortant du véhicule pour rejoindre le labo. Elle aimait ça. Ça la troublait mais elle aimait ça. Ils se séparèrent ensuite. Sara fit des recherches sur les personnes qui avaient été abattues, cherchant un quelconque lien entre elles. Greg se concentra sur les empreintes et traces de pas relevées. Gil alla se renseigner sur les douilles et balles qu'ils avaient retrouvées.

Une horloge indiquait 02h38. Sara pianotait sur son ordinateur en prenant des notes. En face d'elle, sur un grand tableau, étaient épinglées les photos des trois victimes et de toutes les autres personnes présentes sur les lieux du drame. De nombreuses annotations noircissaient les espaces vides entre les images. Des flèches de différentes couleurs reliaient certains des protagonistes. La jeune femme tapota nerveusement sur le bureau du bout des doigts avant de se lever et d'aller se poster devant le tableau, les bras croisés. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua même pas l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte qui l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres, depuis quelques minutes déjà. Soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle et un souffle dans son cou. Elle n'eut pas la moindre hésitation quand à l'identité de l'intrus en question.

- « Tu vas bien ? » fit Nick à son oreille en l'enlaçant par la taille, ramenant doucement son dos contre son torse.

- « Ça va » chuchota t'elle, lovée dans ses bras. Oui, maintenant ça allait.

- « Il paraît que vous vous êtes fait tirés dessus » poursuivit le jeune expert, curieux.

- « Moui… enfin, rien de très extraordinaire, la routine » répondit-elle en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser les images qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit.

Nick parut septique quant à cette réponse qui se voulait blasée. Il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui perturbait la jeune femme. Quelque chose dont, manifestement, elle n'était pas prête de parler. Il examina un instant son profil. Elle semblait inquiète mais pourtant souriante. Et des ses yeux brillait cette étincelle qui en avait disparu. Il n'en fut pas vraiment heureux. Il savait ce que ça signifiait et il savait aussi que ça n'augurait rien de bon parce qu'à la fin, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle serait déçue. Elle souffrirait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

- « Et cette enquête, elle avance ? » reprit-il, désireux de changer de sujet de conversation.

- « Pas tellement. Il n'y a aucun lien apparent entre les différentes victimes. En fait, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils étaient tous visés. Le tueur n'était pas un professionnel. Il n'était pas très doué en fait. Vu le nombre d'impacts, il a eu bien du mal à atteindre ses ou sa cible » exposa la brunette, comme pour elle-même.

- « Ou alors il était nerveux » ironisa son ami.

- « Ou elle était nerveuse » rectifia la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Une femme ? » interrogea t'il en resserrant son emprise.

- « Je ne sais pas… intuition féminine sans doute… » supposa t'elle. « Je vais voir si Greg a trouvé quelque chose » conclut-elle en se redressant.

- « Ok, je t'accompagne, j'ai un truc à voir au labo » fit Nick en la libérant après avoir déposer un baiser dans son cou.

- « D'accord » acquiesça la jeune scientifique en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant. « Et vous, comment ça va ? » demanda t'elle en le suivant dans le couloir.

- « Cas classique. Rien de bien compliqué. La femme et l'amant tué. Le mari en fuite. On finit de réunir les preuves… » expliqua le texan.

- « Crime passionnel » soupira Sara. « Et il y a encore qui disent que l'amour est la plus belle chose au monde… » ironisa t'elle avec amertume.

- « Sara, sweetie, pas de défaitisme s'il te plaît ! » la taquina gentiment son coéquipier en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- « C'est nouveau ça, « sweetie » ? » fit la jeune femme, rieuse en lui donnant un léger coup dans les côtes. Nouveau ou pas, en tous cas, ça lui plaisait.

Quand Grissom pénétra dans le labo, la bonne ambiance qui y régnait le fit sourire. Le rire de Sara le fit sourire. Il s'avança vers le trio rassemblé autour d'un ordinateur et de quelques éprouvettes.

- « Alors ? » fit l'entomologiste en se plaçant – stratégiquement – derrière Sara. « Du nouveau ? » s'informa t'il en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- « J'avais raison ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, souriante en se tournant vers lui, semblant faire peu de cas du manque – ou de l'absence – de distance entre eux. Pour tout dire elle l'avait remarqué – comment faire autrement ? – mais la situation ne la gênait pas plus que ça. Et surtout, elle ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant que cette promiscuité était voulue.

- « Vous m'en voyez ravi » se moqua gentiment son superviseur. « A quel propos ? »

- « Le tueur est une tueuse. Chromosomes XX, l'ADN ne ment pas » répondit Greg à la place de la jolie brune.

- « Et donc ? » interrogea Grissom.

- « Crime passionnel » commenta doctement Sara en dissimulant un sourire. « Il faut trouver un lien avec une victime. Femme, maîtresse… Je penche pour une maîtresse. Les femmes ne tuent pas leur mari de cette façon. Elles sont plus… calculatrices. Elles n'aiment pas le scandale. Elles préfèrent le poison. C'est plus civilisé. »

- « D'après ce que j'ai on cherche une brune qui chausse du 38. J'aurais même l'ADN mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il y ait une correspondance dans le codis. A mon avis elle n'a rien fait pour se cacher, aucune précaution. C'est une amateur » déclara Greg.

- « Vengeance mal préparée. C'est ça avec les gens qui ne savent pas comment s'y prendre » fit doctement Sara. « Moi, si je devais… » Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase en constatant que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu gênée. « Bon… je ferais mieux d'y aller » se reprit la jeune femme.

Elle opéra ensuite un repli stratégique, laissant derrière elle trois hommes on ne peut plus amusés.

- « Je vais y aller aussi » fit Nick. « Catherine m'attend pour les comparaisons balistiques. Merci pour les résultats » conclut-il à l'adresse de Greg en agitant la feuille qu'il tenait dans la main.

- « Que diriez-vous d'une pause ? » proposa Grissom en se retournant vers son jeune collègue.

- « Je suis partant » répondit Greg avec enthousiasme.

- « Bien » reprit l'entomologiste. « Je vais chercher Sara. Dans trois minute à la salle de repos » lança t'il en quittant le labo à son tour sans remarquer l'air légèrement suspicieux de son coéquipier.

A l'instant même où il franchit la porte du bureau Grissom sut qu'elle savait. Qu'elle savait qu'il était là. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Ils avaient toujours senti la présence de l'autre. D'instinct. Ils n'auraient pas pu l'expliquer de manière rationnelle. Mais après tout les sentiments qui les liaient n'avaient rien de rationnel, même s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Il la vit se tendre imperceptiblement. Elle ne se retourna pas. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas été seuls, tous les deux ? Cela lui apparaissait comme une éternité. C'était lui qui l'avait voulu ainsi. Et elle n'avait pas protesté. Elle semblait même soulagée. Soulagée et blessée. Ça, il ne l'avait pas voulu. Mais c'était tellement dur. Etre dans la même pièce qu'elle… si proche et à la fois si loin. Devoir mener une lutte de chaque instant pour ne pas la toucher, pour résister à l'envie de le tenir contre lui, de l'embrasser… C'était au dessus de ses forces. Ou peut-être était-ce un manque de volonté.

- « Je t'ai laissé des messages » commença t'il, un peu abruptement, sans préambule. Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot. Elle ne lui serait pas reconnaissante de ce genre d'attention.

- « Et… ? » fit la jeune femme en se retournant doucement pour venir accrocher son regard – d'une neutralité qui le fit frissonner – au sien.

- « Tu ne m'as pas répondu » exposa Grissom d'un ton se voulant indifférent.

- « Je n'étais pas chez moi » répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Et pour ton portable ? » contre-attaqua t'il, faisant de même.

- « Je l'avais éteint » répliqua t'elle, un début de sourire commençant à étirer ses lèvres. Dieu que ce genre de joute verbale lui avait manqué. Quoiqu'elle puisse en dire.

- « Tu aurais pu rappeler » continua le scientifique, une lueur malicieuse s'allumant dans ses yeux. Son sourire… depuis quand ne lui avait-il pas été destiné, ce sourire ?

- « Pourquoi faire ? » demanda t'elle, le plus innocemment du monde en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en retroussant son joli nez.

- « Je m'inquiétais » avoua l'homme. Inquiéter, un euphémisme. Il avait imaginé les pires choses et n'avait pas pu dormir pendant deux jours.

Elle fit une petite grimace cynique. Comme si elle doutait fortement de la véracité de ses propos. Il l'évitait depuis des mois. Se montrait parfaitement indifférent – voire blessant et irrespectueux. Et il ne pouvait pas survivre à 4 petits jours sans elle ? Il suivait dans ses yeux la progression de ses pensées. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle devait se dire. Vu son comportement ces derniers temps, comment expliquer qu'il ait pu être inquiet pour si peu ? L'amour expliquait ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne le sache pas.

- « Vous m'avez trouvé de toutes façons… » lâcha finalement Sara en lui tournant le dos.

- « Chez Nick » insinua Gil assez sèchement. Il eut beau faire, on sentait clairement la jalousie et l'agacement pointer dans sa voix.

Et elle dut le sentir car elle se retourna vivement vers lui et le scruta longuement. Il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître ni sur son visage ni dans ses yeux.

- « Vous auriez préféré me retrouver au poste de police ? » ironisa la jeune femme d'un ton dur, faisant référence à un évènement pas si lointain.

- « Non. Bien sûr que non » fit l'homme, radoucit, d'une voix douce. Presque tendre. Achevant de la troubler. « En fait, je venais te proposer de prendre une pause. Greg nous attend » reprit-il, changeant brusquement de sujet, songeant qu'il s'était bien assez dévoilé pour le moment.

Et surtout, il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Cette soirée au commissariat. Ces vacances forcées. C'était après que tout avait changé. Disons que depuis l'explosion du labo leurs rapports étaient déjà très tendus. Depuis Hank même, s'il était totalement honnête – dieu qu'il avait pu être jaloux de cet imbécile qui avait fait du mal à « sa » Sara… Mais après la promotion de Nick, l'arrestation de Sara et ses deux semaines de repos tout avait vraiment été différent. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment en colère contre lui – enfin peut-être quand même un peu au sujet de la promotion. Elle était juste triste. Encore plus qu'avant. Triste et lointaine. Avec lui au moins. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche des autres. Nick, Warrick et Greg.

Ses sentiments à propos de ce rapprochement étaient mitigés mais au moins elle n'était pas seule. Pour en revenir à la promotion, il aurait tout de même aimé pouvoir s'expliquer quand à son choix. Bien sûr elle était meilleure CSI que Nick, sur le terrain et en labo. Et d'un point de vue plus personnel elle était sa préférée. Justement. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas promue. A coup sûr Ecklie aurait pris ça pour du favoritisme. Ce qui, en soit, ne l'aurait pas gêné, lui, mais ça aurait pu lui être préjudiciable, à elle. D'autre part cette promotion impliquait davantage de paperasse à remplir, davantage de contact avec l'administration… Ce n'était pas Sara. Sara aimait le terrain, la recherche. Enfin, le fait d'être promue aurait certainement poussé la jeune femme à travailler encore davantage.

Et ça il ne le voulait pas. Elle était déjà bien trop impliquée dans toutes ses enquêtes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enferme dans son travail. Oui, quoiqu'elle puisse en penser, il avait pris la bonne décision. Pour elle. Il en était persuadé. Maintenant il n'était pas sûr qu'elle en soit également persuadée. C'était une des choses dont ils devraient parler. Ça et le fait qu'il était fou d'elle. Pas forcément dans cet ordre.

- « Ok… » répondit Sara, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. La réponse l'affligea. Elle était positive, oui. Mais cela s'apparentait davantage à de l'obéissance vis-à-vis d'un supérieur qu'à un quelconque enthousiasme amical.

Il la laissa sortir devant lui et plaça une main dans son dos pour la guider à travers les couloirs. Sans aucune utilité puisqu'elle les connaissait aussi bien que ces couloirs. Mais très agréable. Elle ne réagit même pas à ce contact. Pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement elle aimait ça. Le sentir près d'elle. Savoir qu'il veillait sur elle en un sens. Deuxièmement elle était déjà par trop perturbée par la discussion précédente pour pouvoir trouver la volonté de protester. Troisièmement, elle avait toutefois l'esprit – encore – assez clair pour savoir que toute réaction excessive serait apparue comme suspecte. CQFD. Ils parcoururent assez rapidement – au moins relativement parlant – et en silence le trajet qui les séparait de la salle de repos. Où ils rejoignirent Greg.

- « Alors vous vous êtes perdus ? » les apostropha le jeune scientifique en plaisantant.

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse que deux regards particulièrement noirs et menaçants. L'ambiance se détendit progressivement et plus encore lorsque le reste de l'équipe de nuit les rejoignit. Finalement ils grignotèrent tous ensemble en discutant. Et Grissom décida que c'était mieux ainsi. Si ils devaient redevenir amis – ou plus… – ils devaient y aller progressivement. Trop de têtes à têtes dans la même journée – après des mois d'indifférence – se révèleraient difficilement gérables et lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille. A Sara s'entend. Et aux autres aussi. Lui-même ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ce genre de choses… Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Lever la tête de son microscope. Et la voir, elle, en face de lui. Se lever. Aller vers elle.

C'était tellement plus simple de ce dire que rien n'était possible. C'était tellement plus facile de se consacrer à son travail. De s'y complaire. Mais il ne le pouvait plus. Parce que même si il se complaisait dans cette vie, qu'il en était satisfait, il entrevoyait la possibilité d'une autre vie. D'un vrai bonheur. Et c'est dans ses yeux noisette qu'il devinait cela. C'est en suivant les courbes de son corps, en se perdant dans son sourire, qu'il désirait cela. Quel avait été l'élément déclencheur, il n'en savait rien. Il n'en avait cure. Le principal étant que maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait – elle en l'occurrence – il y consacrerait la même énergie et la même détermination qu'il mettait dans son travail. Et bien plus encore.

- « Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! » s'exclama Sara en entrant précipitamment dans le bureau de Grissom, Greg sur ses talons.

Le scientifique délaissa le rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger, leva la tête et haussa un sourcil mi-surpris mi-amusé. Dieu qu'il adorait la voir ainsi. Si enthousiaste, souriante, les yeux brillants…

- « J'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux » plaisanta Gil en souriant, mis de bonne humeur par la sienne. Il l'observa ensuite, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire.

- « La tireuse » reprit-elle en retrouvant son souffle après lui avoir retourné son sourire. « Je pense qu'on l'a. Vera Parker. Secrétaire particulière de feu monsieur Johnson, récemment marié à feu madame Johnson. Et la semaine dernière elle s'est offert… » la jeune femme se tourna vers Greg comme pour faire durer le suspense.

- « … un 9 millimètres ! » conclut le jeune CSI avec un grand sourire.

- « J'appelle Brass » fit immédiatement Grissom. « Bon travail » ajouta t'il tout de même avec sincérité en direction de ses deux subordonnés avant de s'emparer du téléphone.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient devant un petit pavillon d'une banlieue résidentielle. Jim et une équipe d'intervention étaient là aussi. A à peine plus de 6 heures les rues étaient encore vides. Seules le passage de rares voitures troublaient de temps en temps le silence qui régnait dans le quartier.

- « Bon, on va y aller » se lança finalement le capitaine Brass en s'approchant de la porte. Il fit signe aux autres policiers de ne pas intervenir pour le moment.

Il frappa à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Rien. Il se tourna vers les experts en haussa les épaules. Devant l'incapacité de ses collègues à répondre à ses interrogations muettes, il se décida à entrer dans la maison. A la surprise générale la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Grissom et Sara échangèrent un regard perplexe. Réminiscence du passé. Ils pénétrèrent à la suite du policier avec précaution. La maison était silencieuse. Etrangement silencieuse. L'ambiance qui y régnait était quasiment morbide. Les rideaux étaient clos. Les pièces sombres. On devinait une décoration soignée. Sobre mais de bon goût. Une propreté parfaite. Quelques plantes vertes. Une odeur de lavande. Agréable. Calme. Mais mort. Triste. Pesant. Un sentiment de malaise s'empara des 3 experts et du policier en parcourant les lieux.

Brass s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil du salon. Gil, qui le suivait de près fit de même. Ainsi que Sara et Greg. Une jeune femme brune. D'une quarantaine d'années. Encore jolie. Avec un tailleur gris perle un peu froissé et tâché. Elle était assise dans un large fauteuil. Les yeux dans le vague. Elle semblait ailleurs, en dehors de la réalité. De fines larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Dans ses mains, une arme avec laquelle elle jouait distraitement. Elle releva la tête quand elle réalisa la présence des quatre intrus face à elle. Instinctivement Grissom mit un bras devant Sara pour l'amener derrière lui. Il savait que dans ces cas là, la jeune femme avait toujours tendance à tenter certaines choses un peu… risquées.

- « Mademoiselle Parker ? » hasarda Jim en faisant un pas en avant.

L'interpellée le fixa, le regard vide et raffermit sa prise sur l'arme.

- « Mademoiselle Parker » répéta le capitaine. « Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions. A propos de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. »

Aucune réaction notable de la part de la suspecte. Brass se retourna vers les autres avec un regard interrogateur. Sara se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Grissom et s'avança légèrement sans que le scientifique ait pu esquisser le moindre geste.

- « Véra ? » appela la jeune femme, accrochant son regard. « Je m'appelle Sara » ajouta t'elle doucement, voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de la secrétaire. « Je pourrais vous parler ? »

Véra acquiesça lentement. La jeune CSI fit de nouveau quelques pas. Prudemment. Sous les regards inquiets de ses collègues.

- « Véra » reprit la brunette en se penchant vers la femme assise devant elle. « Je voudrais que vous me donniez votre arme. S'il vous plaît. »

- « Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement… » chuchota mademoiselle Parker dans un souffle avant de se mettre à sangloter doucement. Sans pour autant lâcher son arme.

Le cœur de Sara se serra douloureusement. Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans les yeux et dans la voix de cette femme… Sa peine paraissait si semblable à la sienne… Elle éprouvait de la pitié pour elle. Presque de l'affection. Bien sûr elle avait tué des gens, pris des vies – innocentes. Elle avait même failli prendre la sienne. Mais d'un autre côté… La scientifique s'agenouilla auprès de la tireuse présumée, la main sur l'accoudoir. Grissom voulut s'avancer mais Jim l'en empêcha.

- « … et je l'ai tué » continua Véra sur le ton de la confidence après s'être calmée. « Je croyais… je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Il… vous savez, sa manière de me sourire, de me regarder… » ajouta t'elle à l'intention de Sara qui la regardait avec compassion. « Je croyais que peut-être… un jour… et puis il y a eu cette femme… » Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

- « Je sais » dit simplement la jeune experte en posant une main sur son avant-bras. « Ça fait mal » fit t'elle avec sincérité.

Mademoiselle Parker du lire cette sincérité dans ses yeux. Car elle se calma graduellement et esquissa un sourire triste.

- « Je ne voulais pas faire de mal… Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure… Je l'aimais… » articula difficilement la femme éplorée entre deux crises de larmes.

- « Je sais » répéta Sara en lui enlevant délicatement le revolver des mains sans qu'elle ne lui oppose la moindre résistance.

La jeune brunette se releva ensuite et confia l'arme au capitaine Brass. Puis elle aida Véra à se mettre debout et la soutint jusqu'à la sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard Sara regardait la jeune femme disparaître derrière un par brise dans une voiture de police qui s'éloignait rapidement. Leurs ressemblances lui sautèrent aux yeux plus que jamais. Si Véra était partie à temps tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé…

- « Je ne t'ai pas félicitée pour ton intervention. Tout à l'heure »

La voix, pourtant familière, la fit sursauter. Depuis une dizaine de minutes Sara était assise dans un fauteuil de la salle de repos, perdue dans ses pensées. Faisant machinalement jouer une tasse de café entre ses mains. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en fait. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son superviseur. Elle s'y noya un instant avant d'esquisser un sourire. Léger mais sincère.

- « Je n'ai fait que mon travail. N'importe qui en aurait agi de la même manière… » répondit-elle en faisant un geste de la main, comme pour minimiser les faits. D'ailleurs c'était vrai. Elle ne disait pas ça par fausse modestie. Elle le pensait.

Il l'observa en souriant et vint se placer devant elle. Pas besoin de lui dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en être aperçu. Non. Mais, en revanche, cela lui semblait être le moment idéal pour ce dont il voulait lui parler. Disons pour introduire son idée. Idée qui l'emmènerait à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

- « Greg n'est pas là ? » questionna t'il innocemment. Question rhétorique, en fait. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, il venait de croiser le jeune homme dans son antre.

- « Il avait un truc à finir au labo » expliqua la jeune femme en croisant négligemment ses jambes, détournant le regard.

- « Et toi, que fais-tu ? » reprit-il après avoir hoché la tête.

- « J'attends Nick » lui apprit la jolie brune. « C'est lui qui m'a amené ce matin » ajouta t'elle, comme pour se justifier. Ce qui était précisément le cas. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal avec Nick. Et quand bien même, elle ne devait rien à son superviseur. Mais voilà, enfoiré affectif ou pas, il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que c'était… lui. Et que devant lui elle ressentirait toujours ce besoin irrépressible de lui plaire, d'avoir son approbation. Désespérant.

- « Hummm… ça risque de durer un moment. Je t'offre le petit déjeuner en attendant ? » proposa Grissom en s'appuyant sur la table.

Il la vit – non sans un certain amusement – ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait une proposition de ce genre. Il y avait eu d'autres petits déjeuners, déjeuners et dîners. Bien sûr. Mais cela concernait toujours l'équipe entière. Ce à quoi il faisait référence, là, était un repas en tête à tête. Juste elle et lui. Et juste quand elle avait décidé de tout faire pour l'oublier. Elle se demanda un instant si il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Si il n'était pas au courant pour sa démission. Non. Evidemment non. C'était ridicule de penser ça… Pour son propre bien, elle devait dire non. D'un autre côté, elle avait terriblement envie de dire oui. Depuis quand rêvait-elle d'entendre ces mots-là – ou quelque chose s'en approchant – dans sa bouche ?

Pourtant il l'avait repoussé tant de fois – deux en tous cas. Allait-elle céder si facilement à la tentation et agir en bonne marionnette qu'elle était entre ses mains ? Oui, sans doute…

- « Gil ? » fit soudainement Sophia en pénétrant dans la salle.

… ou pas. Instinctivement Sara grimaça. Et le regretta immédiatement. Elle ne devait pas laisser entrevoir sa jalousie ni l'antipathie profonde qu'elle vouait à la jeune femme blonde. La brunette fut tout de même tentée de sourire quand elle constata que cette intrusion ne semblait pas être davantage du goût de Grissom. Loin de là. Il retint difficilement un soupir et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait l'air vraiment très contrarié. Et mal à l'aise. Et inquiet. Sara n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement. Sa collègue – après lui avoir adressé un bref signe de tête – reprit la parole.

- « Gil, je voudrais te parler un moment… seule » dit la nouvelle venue, accentuant volontairement sur le dernier mot et sur le tutoiement, comme pour mieux marquer sa possessivité.

Chose qui acheva manifestement d'agacer l'entomologiste. Il lança un petit sourire à Sara en guise d'excuse. Avant de suivre Sophia dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela ne lui augurait rien de bon. Il avait eu la bêtise d'inviter à dîner avec la jeune femme, un soir. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi - avec comme seule excuse le désir de Sophia de quitter le laboratoire. Il ne voulait pas perdre un bon CSI. Elle n'était plus sous ses ordres. Il était perdu. Il s'était disputé avec Sara. Encore. Pour tout dire il avait certainement accepté pour être sûr de ne pas céder à la tentation de rejoindre la jolie brune chez elle. En serait résulté des choses qui auraient échappées à son contrôle et qu'il n'était pas – à l'époque – prêt à assumer.

Quoiqu'il en soit il avait accepté. Ils avaient bu. Beaucoup, pour sa part. Trop. Et la soirée s'était terminée chez Sophia. C'était sans doute la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il avait regretté ses actes à la seconde même où il s'était réveillé dans un lit inconnu. Comment avait-il pu faire ça alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'une femme qui comptait pour lui ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Sara ? La satisfaction d'un besoin primaire sans doute. Le choix de la facilité. Le désir de retrouver une présence féminine amie alors même que Catherine et lui s'étaient éloignés ces derniers temps. Peut-être même un désir inconscient de faire du mal à cette jeune femme qu'il chérissait en silence. De se prouver qu'il n'était pas si « accro » à elle…

Tout n'avait pas été vain. Cela lui avait fait prendre conscience que c'était Sara qu'il voulait. Et aucune autre. Sans elle il se contentait de survivre. De laisser les jours s'écouler si semblables, encore et encore. Avec elle il vivrait. Vraiment. Il le savait. Et maintenant, la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était réussir à lui cacher son incartade. Du moins ce qu'il considérait comme une incartade. C'est pourquoi l'intervention de Sophia, à l'instant n'était vraiment pas la bienvenue.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Grissom assez abruptement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- « Eh bien » commença Sophia, quelque peu déstabilisée. « J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller manger et… »

- « Non » la coupa sèchement le scientifique. « Ecoute » reprit-il un peu plus calmement « Je suis désolé que tu es crue qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous mais.. »

- « Qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous ? » répéta la jeune femme en haussant le ton, s'emportant. « Il y a déjà quelque chose entre nous Gil. Nous avons couché ensemble, bon sang ! » cria t'elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Heureusement le couloir était désert. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que Sara n'avait rien entendu. Evidemment c'était assez utopique étant donné qu'elle n'était séparée d'eux que part une porte de bois. Il eut envie de gifler la blonde qui lui faisait face avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il fallait juste qu'elle comprenne. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de chose… sentimentale. La preuve en était faite avec Sara. Alors qu'il l'aimait, elle. Contrairement à Sophia.

- « Tu as raison. Nous avons couché ensemble. Et rien de plus. C'était une erreur. Et ça ne se reproduira plus. Jamais. C'est de ma faute. J'en suis conscient. Je t'ai peut-être laissé croire que… Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous. Je ne t'aime pas Sophia. Tu me connais, sorti de mon travail… Je suis désolé » conclut-il, vraiment peiné devant la soudaine pâleur de son interlocutrice.

- « Tu te mens à toi-même Gil. Il y a une personne qui compte plus que ton travail » fit la jeune blonde au bout de quelques secondes en tournant son regard vers la salle de repos, résolue. « Je te souhaite d'être heureux… » termina t'elle en partant.

Il la regarda un instant s'en aller. Un peu triste mais surtout soulagé. Le claquement des portes battantes du couloir derrière lui le fit sursauter. Mu par un étrange – et mauvais – pressentiment, il se retourna. La porte de la salle de détente était entrouverte. Il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Vide. Il ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'il vivait un cauchemar. Pourtant quand il les rouvrit la pièce était toujours aussi désespérément vide. Elle était partie et la raison de ce départ n'était pas difficile à deviner. Se lancer à sa poursuite ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Elle ne l'écouterait pas. Pas maintenant. Et il ne saurait quoi lui dire.

(Mad world, Gary Jules)

Sara avait littéralement fuit le labo. Bien trop en colère – énervée, bouleversée, désespérée… – elle n'avait même pas répondu à Archie quand elle l'avait croisé dans un couloir. Elle avait encore flâné plusieurs heures sur le Strip. Encore en vain. Enfin pas vraiment en vain. Cela lui avait fait du bien. Peut-être la marche, le froid, la foule, le bruit. Elle ne savait pas exactement. Un lever de soleil sur Vegas. C'était moins magique que sur le désert mais tout de même… Donc elle avait flâné. Longuement. En rêvant. Elle s'était même surprise à observer une femme enceinte avec envie. La jeune femme était seule. Tout comme elle. Elle marchait le long du Strip. Tout comme elle. Un peu absente. Tout comme elle. Mais elle était rayonnante. Le monde semblait merveilleux à ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de ce petit être qu'elle portait en elle ? Sans doute. Alors quelque part elle l'enviait.

Et pour son bonheur actuel et pour celui qu'elle ressentirait quand elle tiendrait son bébé dans ses bras. Cette femme là ne serait plus jamais seule. Quoiqu'il se passe… Elle aurait toujours quelqu'un sur qui veiller. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait de cette façon si totale et dénuée d'intérêt que tout le monde recherche sans jamais la trouver. Un enfant. Elle-même n'avait pas spécialement l'instinct maternel. Elle aimait les enfants mais n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'en avoir. Pas jusqu'à cet instant. Mais quand elle y réfléchissait… Avoir un enfant. Oui, ça lui plairait. Elle en avait… envie. Vraiment. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Elle en était la première surprise.

Sara sortit de ses pensées lorsque le barman déposa un Bloody Mary devant elle. Elle sourit face au pathétisme de la situation. Une jeune femme seule. Noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool. Au moins elle avait choisi un bar chic. Le Caesar Palace. C'était déjà ça. Maigre consolation. Enfin, choisi… elle était allée là où ses pas l'avaient menée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. C'était beau. Vraiment. Du bois précieux, des rideaux et fauteuils de velours pourpres, des dorures. Magnifique. Elle n'était pas à sa place ici. Aucune des personnes qu'elle connaissait n'y serait. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle était là. Personne ne viendrait la chercher ici. Elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer un quelconque collègue ici… Elle entama son deuxième verre sans grande conviction.

Boire pour oublier – sans grand succès. Boire pour euthanasier la douleur – assez inefficace également. Elle avait arrêté. Grâce à Jim étrangement. Puis elle avait reprit. C'est pour cela qu'elle devait partir. Une phrase. Il avait suffit d'une phrase et elle s'était effondrée. Ce n'était même pas une surprise en plus. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su qu'ils avaient… Et elle s'était convaincue que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Balivernes. Tout ce qui touchait à « lui » l'atteignait. Immanquablement. Qu'elle le veuille ou nom. Et l'imaginer avec cette femme… Savoir qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle-même n'obtiendrait jamais…Elle ne savait qui elle détestait le plus. Grissom. Sophia. Ou elle-même. Un peu des trois sans doute. Comment rester ici dans ces conditions ? Il finirait bien par faire sa vie. Par se marier. Avec une autre. Par faire des enfants. Avec une autre.

Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle était forte mais… L'oublier. C'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Et pour l'oublier elle devait partir. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Etre dépendante d'un homme à ce point… C'était au-delà de sa compréhension. Elle secoua ses boucles brunes et finit son verre d'une traite. La sensation de chaleur en elle lui fit fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit un homme était assis à ces côtés. Elle soupira. Le bar était quasiment vide – qui aurait l'idée de boire une vodka tonic au petit déjeuner ? – et il avait fallu qu'il s'asseye là. Précisément.

- « La même chose s'il vous plaît » demanda son voisin à un serveur. Une voix on ne peut plus familière. « Alors mademoiselle, vous êtes seule ce soir ? » fit ensuite le jeune homme brun en se tournant vers elle, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Puis elle baissa les yeux en secouant doucement la tête. Pourquoi n'était-elle même pas surprise ? Pourquoi était-elle heureuse qu'il soit ici ? Parce que c'était lui. Tout simplement.

- « Nick… Comment tu as su ? » interrogea finalement Sara, faussement découragée mais sans réussir à dissimuler l'étincelle espiègle qui s'était allumée dans son regard.

- « Une bonne dose de réflexion, une pincée de chance et quelques coups de téléphone. Tu sais que tu as failli me faire peur ? » la réprimanda affectueusement le texan. « Un biscuit au chocolat ? » lui proposa t'il ensuite en lui tendant un paquet d'Oreo tandis que le barman lui amenait son cocktail.

- « Non merci » lui répondit son amie, amusée. « Je préfère me saouler correctement » ajouta t'elle d'un air docte sans pouvoir toutefois dissimuler un sourire.

- « Comme tu veux… »

Une heure – une bouteille de tequila et quelques citrons – plus tard les deux experts ne maîtrisaient plus grand-chose. Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Leurs jambes se touchaient. Leurs bras se frôlaient. Leurs regards se faisaient enjôleurs.

- « Ok, je m'avoue vaincu » articula difficilement Nick tandis que Sara reposait victorieusement son énième verre – vide – sur la table.

- « Tu es une petite nature » le taquina la jeune femme, pas très claire.

- « Toi tu es étonnante ! » lâcha son coéquipier, vraiment admiratif. « Et particulièrement belle ce soir » ajouta t'il avec un sourire charmeur en venant caresser sa main du bout des doigts.

- « Si je ne te connaissait pas, je penserais que tu essaye de me séduire… » minauda la jolie brune, légèrement aguicheuse, en faisant doucement remonter son pied le long de la jambe de son interlocuteur.

- « Est-ce que ça marche ? » murmura le jeune texan, espiègle, en se penchant vers elle.

- « Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée… » haleta la jeune femme, retenant difficilement un gémissement, pressée entre le mur du salon et le corps – chaud et musclé – de Nick.

- « Hummm… » se contenta de grogner Nick, beaucoup trop occupé à déposer des myriades de baisers – plus ardents les uns que les autres – dans son cou pour pouvoir répondre autre chose.

Alors, les sens exacerbés par le désir et l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, elle céda. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bar, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se chercher. De s'enflammer. Dans le taxi ils avaient échangés des œillades et sensuelles. Et une fois passé la porte de l'appartement du jeune expert, ils avaient littéralement fondu l'un sur l'autre. C'était terriblement agréable. Ses mains qui caressaient son corps, qui électrisaient sa peau… Au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas bien. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser brûlant. Que c'était même malsain. Elle noua ses mains autour de la nuque du jeune texan. Qu'ils étaient amis. Il glissa une main experte sous son chemisier. Pas amants. Leurs langues entamèrent un duel fougueux et sensuel. S'ils franchissaient la ligne…

C'est pourtant ce qu'ils firent. Plusieurs fois. Ils se donnèrent à corps perdu. Avec douceur et frénésie. Presque avec désespoir. Jusque tard dans la matinée. Puis les deux amants s'effondrèrent et s'endormirent. Epuisés. L'un contre l'autre. Bras et jambes mêlés. … Ce n'est que vers 18 heures qu'ils émergèrent. Quasiment simultanément. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et le moindre mouvement de l'un se répercutait sur l'autre. Le premier sentiment qui les assaillit – après une violente migraine – fut la surprise. La surprise de se retrouver là. Et de trouver l'autre à ses côtés. La surprise puis la gêne. Et puis l'amusement. Ils finirent par se sourire. Les yeux dans les yeux. Nick posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme, laissant leurs nez se frôler doucement. Il suivit la courbe de sa pommette du bout des doigts, repoussant une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Elle était si belle au réveil… Mais c'était son amie avant tout.

- « On a fait fort là, non ? » susurra t'il malicieusement.

Sara se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité, partagée entre l'envie de pleurer et celle d'éclater de rire. Finalement elle fit les deux. Un sourire timide vint illuminer son visage et une larme roula sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait… ? Comment avait-elle pu… ?

- « Hey… » fit doucement le jeune homme en balayant ce diamant solitaire. « Je sais que nous avons fait une erreur » concéda t'il. « Une énorme erreur » admit-il devant le regard appuyé de la jolie brune qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. « Mais le principal c'est que nous en soyons conscient. Nous étions saoules. Nous n'avons fait de tord à personne. Nous sommes amis et ça ne changera rien. D'accord ? »

- « D'accord » répondit la jeune scientifique, soulagée, avant de nicher sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son ami.

- « Heu… Sara ? Tu permets que je m'habille quand même ? Non, parce que j'ai beau être ton ami, je suis quand même un homme et ma résistance a des limites… » lança le jeune homme d'un ton taquin pour minimiser la portée de ses paroles.

Elle rit doucement puis s'écarta de lui afin de le laisser se lever. Privée du confort de ses bras, elle eut l'impression de plonger dans un océan glacé. Elle frissonna avant d'enfiler la chemise que Nick venait de lui envoyer. C'était sa chemise à lui et le geste lui plu. Le reste de leurs vêtements jonchait le sol, témoin de leurs ébats passionnés. Nick se recoucha ensuite – habillé de son boxer – et l'invita à venir contre lui. Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant et vint se blottir contre son torse. Tout naturellement. Heureuse que cet accident n'ait aucune incidence sur leur relation. Et heureuse tout simplement. Car autant se l'avouer cette nuit était sans doute la plus belle qu'elle avait pu vivre depuis des années. Nick avait été un amant parfait. Et il lui avait donné exactement ce qu'elle attendait.

De la tendresse. De la chaleur. Du plaisir aussi. Une revanche. Sur Grissom et Sophia. Sur la vie. Elle ferma les yeux, se cala plus confortablement sur son torse, bercée par sa respiration. Elle encercla ses hanches de ses bras. Il passa les siens autour de ses épaules et posa son menton sur sa tête. A 19 heures ils étaient debout. Un café salé pour la gueule de bois. Un jus d'orange pour la forme. Une immense pizza jambon/ananas pour la faim. Des donuts sur la route. Et ils étaient de retour au labo. Au début, le désir d'agir normalement les fit se sentir un peu maladroits. Ils se sentaient un peu coupables. Pas envers une personne en particulier. Juste… coupables. Comme Sara s'y était attendue, Grissom ne tenta pas de lui parler du fait qu'elle avait disparu la veille.

Elle en fut soulagée. Et elle s'y attendait parce que… parce qu'elle le connaissait. Et il la connaissait malgré tout. Un minimum. Assez pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

(This old heart of mine, Vonda Shepard)

- « Main gauche, rouge » annonça Warrick en souriant tandis que les aiguilles se stabilisaient. Il se déplaça ensuite sur le tapis de jeu de façon à positionner sa main sur le rond de la couleur en question. Il y parvint non sans mal et rétablit triomphalement un équilibre peu stable.

- « Pied droit, jaune » fit Nick à son tour. Il grimaça et fit glisser sa jambe jusqu'à l'endroit désiré. Malheureusement il ne put se maintenir dans cette position des plus inconfortables. Il lâcha prise et trois corps s'effondrèrent dans un joyeux entremêlement de membres. Warrick sur le sol. Warrick sur Nick et Sara sur Warrick. Tous trois riant aux éclats.

Initialement ils s'étaient tous retrouvés chez le jeune texan, après leur nuit de travail, pour étudier plus en détail l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient. Ensemble. Mais après plus de deux heures passées plongé dans des rapports, analyses ADN, indices et autres photos de la scène du crime, ils avaient déclaré forfait. Ils avaient donc commandé des plats chinois qu'ils avaient dégustés devant une rediffusion d'épisodes de Stargate. Jouer à Twister était une idée de Nick à l'origine. Elle avait rapidement été adoptée à l'unanimité. Et quelques crises de fous rires plus tard, ils se retrouvaient donc par terre. Ecroulés les uns sur les autres. Tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver leur souffle. Heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment.

- « Mon dieu, je suis lessivé… » fit Warrick, pourtant souriant, résumant assez bien l'état d'esprit général.

- « Ouais, et moi je suis écrasé » rétorqua Nick, mi-ironique mi-amusé en tentant de repousser son ami qui compressait sur torse.

- « Je me ferais un plaisir de te délivrer si mademoiselle que voilà en faisait de même » déclara le jeune afro-américain en chatouillant Sara qui semblait trouver son torse particulièrement confortable.

La jeune femme se décida finalement à libérer ses deux amis et se laissa glisser sur le moelleux tapis qui occupait le centre du salon. Warrick se redressa à son tour pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre son torse. Nick s'assit près d'eux. Ils savourèrent le silence ambiant, la douce chaleur que dégageait le feu dans la cheminée. Sara jugea que le moment était venu. Aujourd'hui le shérif l'avait appelée. Il avait accepté sa démission même si il avait tenté de la retenir un moment. Elle n'avait pourtant posté sa lettre que deux jours auparavant… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ressentait le besoin de leur dire maintenant. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Sa famille. Ils avaient le droit de savoir qu'elle allait les abandonner.

- « Hey… les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire » commença t'elle doucement. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle n'aurait pas du parler ainsi. Cela faisait bien trop mélodramatique. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire peur.

- « Sara, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » l'interrogea Warrick, manifestement inquiet.

Nick se contentait de l'observer gravement. Elle comprit qu'il savait déjà et lui sourit gentiment. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

- « Je vais partir » exposa calmement la jeune femme. « Je vais quitter le labo, Las Vegas, l'Etat sans doute… Je voulais vous le dire parce que… vous êtes les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi, ici »

Elle se tut, incapable d'ajouter un mot. Au bord des larmes. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela serait si dur. Maintenant elle n'attendait plus que leur verdict. Verdict qui tardait à venir. Et chaque nouvelle seconde qui s'écoulait lui semblait une éternité.

- « Quand ? » lâcha finalement Warrick, dans un souffle, sans desserrer son étreinte.

- « Dans un mois. Un mois à partir de demain » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Un mois. Elle prit conscience avec eux de ce que cela représentait. Un mois. Avant c'était un mois qui la séparait de la liberté. Elle serait libérée de Grissom. De son emprise. Maintenant c'était un mois qui la séparait du jour où elle devrait les laisser. Et à cette idée son cœur se serra douloureusement. Elle avait la nausée. Pourquoi devait-elle autant souffrir pour renaître ensuite ? Est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ? Est-ce qu'elle y parviendrait ?

- « Tu vas nous manquer Sara jolie… » se contenta de murmurer Warrick à son oreille.

Les yeux de Nick étaient porteurs du même message. Douloureux et tendre. Ils ne lui demandaient pas pourquoi. Ils ne la jugeaient pas. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Ils étaient seulement là pour elle. En venant à Vegas elle courait après une chimère. Et elle y avait trouvé deux vraies amitiés. La profondeur de leur affection lui donnait le vertige. Elle ne le méritait pas. Et cela renforçait son sentiment de perdre beaucoup en quittant cette ville. Beaucoup plus que ce qui lui avait semblé au départ. Finalement elle laissa des larmes libératrices inonder son visage. La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement de Warrick. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre de ses deux coéquipiers et elle se jeta à leur cou sans prévenir.

- « Vous allez tellement me manquer… Je suis tellement désolée… » articula la brunette entre deux sanglots.

Ils ne dirent rien. Que rajouter à cela ? Rien. Ils restèrent longuement embrassés, se rassasiant de ce contact humain dont ils avaient tous les trois un urgent besoin. Sara avait souvent pensé qu'elle était beaucoup plus proche de Nick que de Warrick. Tout d'abord parce que si elle était venue ici, en premier lieu, c'était pour enquêter sur lui. Elle l'avait fait. Sans chercher à savoir, à comprendre. Et elle s'était trompée. La jalousie sans doute. Grissom plaçait tant d'espoir en lui… Les espoirs qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il place en elle. Leurs débuts avaient été froids. Et pendant pas mal de temps elle avait pensé qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Il était distant, un peu froid. Et puis elle avait compris avec cette histoire d'auto-combustion. Il l'aimait bien en fait.

Il la protégeait, veillait sur elle. Il était là. Mais en silence. Moins expansif que Nick. Moins direct que Greg. Et au fur et à mesure des années ils s'étaient rapprochés… Plus tard, une fois Warrick parti, Nick et Sara se retrouvèrent sur le canapé. Le jeune homme allongé sur les coussins. La jolie brune blottie contre son torse. Elle traçait distraitement des cercles imaginaires sur son tee-shirt. Il laissait ses doigts courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il joua ensuite avec ses cheveux, emmêlant une boucle brune autour de son index. Il fit glisser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de caresser ses lèvres de son pouce. Sara releva la tête vers lui, croisant son regard sombre. Elle sourit, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Consciente de ce qui allait se passer après.

Si elle ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant ce serait trop tard. Mais avait-elle vraiment envie de l'arrêter ? Elle avait trouvé un tel bien être dans ses bras le jour précédent. Pourquoi se priver d'un tel moment de bonheur ? Une petite voix lui souffla quelques réponses : l'éthique, l'amitié, l'honnêteté, la réflexion. Mais sa conscience fut rapidement réduite au silence.

- « Tu n'es pas saoule cette fois » lui objecta t'elle cependant alors qu'il portait sa main à ces lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

- « Non » répondit-il d'on ton sensuel, une lueur coquine dans le regard.

- « Ça tombe bien. Moi non plus » fit la jeune femme, malicieuse.

- « Super » commenta t'il en encerclant de ses mains la taille fine de sa coéquipière.

- « Tu sais, je t'aime mais… » reprit-elle, plus sérieusement.

- « … pas comme ça, oui. Je sais » acheva Nick en déposant un baiser sur son front. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ça » conclut-il en emprisonnant délicatement ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle se laissa faire au début. Puis répondit au baiser. D'abord chaste et doux. Puis fougueux et passionné. Leurs vêtements ne furent bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Les deux amants ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans une spirale de plaisir.

(Love to love you, The Corrs)

Les jours s'écoulèrent, installant avec eux une certaine routine. Elle et Grissom s'évitaient soigneusement depuis l'épisode avec Sophia. En tous cas Sara le fuyait et il semblait respecter sa volonté. Il ne l'assigna plus avec lui, elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle passait un maximum de temps avec les garçons. Nick, Warrick et Greg. Ses rapports avec Catherine étaient courtois et amicaux. Sans plus. Comme d'habitude. C'était ainsi depuis le début. Parfois elles semblaient très éloignées et parfois très proches. Ecart de génération sans doute. Ecart d'éducation. Ecart de parcours. Ecart de manière de penser. Mais malgré tout elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre. Ça, Sara le savait. Et aujourd'hui elle avait besoin d'elle. De ses conseils. Seule une femme pouvait l'aider en ses circonstances.

Elle-même ne savait plus quoi faire. Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis la soirée de son aveu. Et, comme un accord tacite, depuis lors, elle et Nick se donnaient l'un à l'autre presque chaque jour après avoir quitter le laboratoire. Ils faisaient l'amour avec passion, tendresse, fougue et douceur. Ils se retrouvaient sur le canapé, sous la douche, sur le lit ou dans un bain… En dehors de ces moments d'intimité, ils n'évoquaient jamais ce fait. Comme si quelque part ils avaient conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de partager ça. Et comme si ils pensaient que le fait de ne pas en parler revenait à considérer qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il s'agissait avant tout de combler le manque évident d'affection, de se réconforter. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que la marque de la profonde affection qui les unissait et d'une attirance physique somme toute compréhensible.

Pour Sara du moins il ne s'agissait que de ça. Egoïstement cela l'aidait aussi à supporter la présence de Grissom. Lui ne savait rien de ce qui se passait entre ses deux collègues mais pour elle s'était tout de même un moyen – des plus agréables – de se venger. Peu lui importait qu'il ne soit pas conscient de cette vengeance du moment qu'elle le savait. Mais le caractère malsain de sa relation charnelle avec Nick ne lui échappait pas. Ce qui la gênait surtout c'était cette impression, de plus en plus présente, de profiter du jeune homme. Elle connaissait ses propres limites. Elle savait faire la différence entre leur amitié et cette relation d'amants qu'ils entretenaient quelques heures par jour. En revanche elle doutait de la capacité de Nick à faire de même.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Jamais. Et surtout pas à cause d'elle. Pourtant, à son grand effroi, elle avait l'impression qu'il… tombait amoureux d'elle. Ses mots doux quand il la faisait sienne – la dernière fois il avait entamé un « Je t'… » mais elle l'avait fait taire d'un baiser. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Ses tendres caresses à tout moment. Ses regards brûlants et éperdus… Sans compter son attitude de plus en plus incisive envers Grissom. Un peu comme si il était jaloux. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de tout arrêter mais elle manquait de volonté. Ce soir encore elle avait cédé. Dans la cuisine songea t'elle avec un petit sourire en se remémorant leur étreinte passionnée. A présent, la jeune femme était assise sur le lit, en sous-vêtements. De dentelle. Rouges. Les cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches ondulées.

Dans moins d'heure ils devaient retrouver les autres chez Catherine. Cette dernière ayant décidé que – puisqu'ils étaient tous célibataires – ils passeraient la Saint-Valentin tous ensemble. Chez elle. Et ils avaient tous accepté. Pour un déjeuner. Pas un dîner. Ils travaillaient ce soir. Sara frissonna quand elle sentit deux mains se glisser sur sa taille. Elle sourit quand des doigts légers effleurer le creux de ses reins. Dès le début Nick avait été fasciné par l'ange tatoué dans le bas de son dos. Et elle trouvait ça mignon. Elle se retourna doucement et ne put s'empêcher de porter un regard appréciateur sur l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face. Un jean sombre. Une chemise blanche. Un petit air canaille terriblement sexy. Des yeux malicieux. Adorable. Objectivement adorable.

Et d'autant plus quand il posait sur elle ce regard tendre. Plein d'admiration et de fierté. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas – du moins elle n'arrivait pas à – mettre un terme à leur liaison. Il y avait longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas regardée de cette façon. Dans ses yeux elle se sentait belle, désirable, femme, terriblement vivante…

- « Je ne sais pas quoi mettre… » se plaignit la jolie brune avec une petite moue d'enfant gâté.

- « Attends sweetheart » l'arrêta son amant en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez. « Je vais trouver ce qu'il te faut. »

Elle le regarda se lever et aller fouiller dans la partie de son armoire qu'il lui avait cédée. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la fin de cette « semaine ». Période pendant laquelle il avait proposé de l'accueillir. Tacitement, sans échanger un mot, ils avaient décidé qu'elle resterait ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Il revint bientôt et lui tendit une robe noire. La jeune femme la prit et disparut dans la salle de bain. Deux minutes plus tard elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant le verdict de Nick. Ce dernier la regarda un moment. Incapable de prononcer un mot. Magnifique. Voilà ce qu'elle était. La robe de satin noir tombait parfaitement sur son corps. Dévoilant élégamment ses formes.

Elle lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Révélant une très jolie paire de jambes. Le vêtement se nouait derrière la nuque et offrait un décolleté intéressant mais pas indécent. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Son dos était entièrement dénudé. Un maquillage discret mettant en valeur la finesse de ses traits. Des escarpins noirs. Un discret lacet de velours auquel pendait un petit ange. Les cheveux toujours en chignon. Quelques mèches retombant toujours sur son front, ses joues et son cou.

- « Alors ? » demanda la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, un peu angoissée.

- « Superbe ! » lança Nick en se levant et en venant lui prendre la main pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu es parfaite. Il ne pourra pas résister » conclut-il en dissimulant mal la tristesse et la résignation qui transparaissait dans sa voix et dans ses yeux.

Sara resta un instant sans voix puis glissa une main tremblante sur la joue du jeune homme. Tout cela n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. Tout cela était de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait même pas nier qu'à tout prendre elle aurait préféré que ces compliments-là soient prononcés par Grissom. Elle aurait vraiment voulu aimer Nick. Elle aurait aimé l'aimer. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Plus facile. Mais le cœur avait ses raisons que la raison ignorait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors plutôt qu'aimer un jeune homme affectueux, intelligent, drôle et prêt à tout pour la voir heureuse, elle aimait un homme inaccessible, associable et indifférent. Elle aurait presque pu rire de la situation. Presque…

- « Nick… » fit la jeune femme d'une voix aux accents douloureux, en secouant la tête.

- « Ça va. Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. C'était… ridicule » la coupa doucement le jeune expert, tentant d'avoir l'air détaché. Mais sa voix sonnait faux.

- « Viens là » souffla Sara en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Ils échangèrent une longue étreinte chargée d'émotion. Ils s'excusaient, se pardonnaient. Les limites étaient à nouveau fixées… pour l'instant.

- « Bon, il va falloir qu'on pense à y aller sinon on va être en retard » reprit malicieusement le jeune homme en s'écartant à regret.

La jeune femme lui sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « N'oublie pas de prendre le gâteau » rappela Nick à son amie avec un sourire taquin tandis qu'il s'emparait de sa veste et de ses clefs de voiture.

- « Hey ! On n'attendait plus que vous » les accueillit Greg en ouvrant la porte, plaisantant. Le jeune homme souriait largement et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. « Waow ! Sara… Tu es… superbe ! » fit-il ensuite lorsque la jeune femme en question quitta son manteau.

- « Arrête de baver ! » le railla Nick, amusé par l'air béat de son ami qui avait bien de mal à quitter des yeux leur ravissante collègue.

Greg le gratifia d'une grimace avant d'inviter les nouveaux venus à pénétrer dans le salon. Warrick était assis sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée. La table était joliment dressée un peu plus loin. On apercevait les silhouettes de Catherine et Gil dans la cuisine. Une atmosphère chaleureuse – entretenue par un feu ronronnant et une profusion de portraits d'une petite fille – régnait dans la maison. A peine les deux experts eurent-ils passés la porte, qu'une tornade blonde leur sauta littéralement dessus.

- « Sara ! Nick » fit une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année avec un enthousiasme attendrissant.

- « Lindsay ! » répondit la jolie brune en réceptionnant l'enfant dans ses bras. « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Oui ! » s'exclama Lindsay avec emphase. « Tu veux voir le piano que papi m'a acheté ? » la questionna t'elle ensuite, sans aucune transition.

- « Et bien… » hésita la jeune scientifique.

- « S'il te plaît… » supplia la blondinette, un adorable sourire aux lèvres.

- « Ok » abdiqua Sara, amusée.

Elle tendit son paquet – contenant le gâteau – à Nick. La jeune femme fit une bise à Warrick – qui la gratifia d'un regard admiratif – en passant devant lui avant de se laisser entraîner par la fillette.

- « On n'était pas en retard » entama Nick dès que Catherine revint dans la salle, suivie de près par Grissom. « Griss » salua t'il ensuite son superviseur qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

- « Mais je n'ai rien dit de tel… Bonjour quand même » ironisa sa collègue, les bras chargés de petits fours. « Sara n'était pas avec toi ? » reprit-elle en déposant le plat sur la table basse.

- « Si mais elle s'est faite kidnappée par Linds » expliqua le jeune homme. « Le dessert » fit-il ensuite en tendant à la maîtresse de maison le paquet que Sara lui avait confié un peu plus tôt.

- « Hummm… Fait maison ? » s'étonna la jeune femme en découvrant un gâteau au chocolat fort appétissant.

- « C'est Sara qui l'a préparé et il est délicieux… Elle s'est entraînée hier, on a mangé du gâteau au chocolat à tous les repas. Paradisiaque » ajouta le texan avec un sourire gourmand et connaisseur.

- « Attends… je ne comprends pas… Elle était chez toi ? » l'interrogea Greg, soudain suspicieux.

- « Quoi, Greggo ? Tu ne savais pas qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis 10 jours ? » questionna insidieusement Warrick, malicieux.

- « Non ! » s'insurgea le jeune homme. « Je ne peux pas croire ça… » fit-il ensuite, l'air défait.

- « Et moi je ne peux pas croire que tu deviennes un CSI… » le taquina l'afro-américain.

- « Ok les gars, c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui alors essayez de ne pas vous entretuer, s'il vous plaît » ironisa Catherine en posant le paquet sur le bar.

Grissom n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il savait, lui que Sara habitait chez Nick en ce moment. Au début il avait cru que ce serait l'affaire d'une nuit ou deux. Juste comme ça. Ils étaient amis, c'étaient des choses qui se faisaient. Mais une semaine… Et cet état des choses ne semblait pas près de changer. L'entomologiste se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi la jeune femme avait-elle emménagé chez son coéquipier ? Pourquoi en avait-elle eut besoin ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Allait-elle vraiment si mal qu'elle ne puisse vivre seule ? Etait-ce de sa faute ? Sûrement non. C'était se donner trop d'importance. Mais quoi alors ? Il aurait tellement voulu savoir. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider. L'aider. L'aimer. Tout aurait pu être différent. Merveilleusement différent.

Combien de fois avait-elle fait le premier pas ? Combien de fois l'avait-il repoussé ? Une fois de trop sans doute. Alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour la prendre dans ses bras, respirer son odeur, passer une main dans ses cheveux, caresser la peu diaphane de son visage… Il était pitoyable. Preuve en était qu'elle ne lui adressait pratiquement plus la parole. Pourtant, une semaine auparavant elle était prête à accepter son invitation à déjeuner. Il était vraiment le dernier des imbéciles. Ne venait-il pas de gâcher son ultime chance de vivre quelque chose ? Si sans doute. Toutefois, il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot…

- « Des années à jouer les fantômes et voilà qu'il la couvre de cadeaux » reprit la jeune femme blonde avec un haussement d'épaules lorsque quelques notes de musique se firent entendre. Tout le monde comprit la référence à son père mais ils se gardèrent d'y faire allusion.

- « Elle joue bien » commenta Grissom alors que la mélodie se faisait plus régulière. L'air était magnifique et savamment interprété. « Très bien même. Elle a commencé quand ? »

- « A noël » répondit automatiquement Catherine. « Et ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui est en train de jouer » ajouta t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Ça doit être Sara » fit Warrick comme si il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

- « Elle fait du piano ? » s'étonnèrent simultanément Greg et Grissom.

Nick leur lança un regard quasiment méprisant et fortement réprobateur. Comme si le fait de ne pas savoir « ça » était une honte. Comme si cela signifiait qu'ils ne s'intéressaient absolument pas à Sara et à la jeune femme pleine de vie qu'elle était. Il savait son attitude ridicule. Il savait qu'il devenait de plus en plus possessif envers son amie-amante. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ça. C'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui. Improbable. Impossible. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était même pas à lui… Il ne devait pas penser à elle de cette façon. Elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Elle avait raison. Ils étaient amis. Ils étaient amis et ils couchaient ensemble. Au début faire la part des choses ne lui avait pas posé énormément de problèmes. Mais maintenant…

Les images de leurs corps s'unissant dans des étreintes passionnées, et pourtant toujours tendres, le hantait. Il ne vivait plus que pour ça. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa peau contre la sienne. Il aurait voulu que cela dure toujours. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Sara. Depuis le début et de plus en plus au fil du temps. Mais là, c'était différent. Il l'aimait. Tout simplement. Elle avait tenté de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de l'amour… pas vraiment en tous cas. Seulement pour lui, ça y ressemblait terriblement. Et savoir qu'elle n'éprouverait jamais ce genre de chose pour lui… Alors même que – quoiqu'elle en dise – elle était désespérément amoureuse de Grissom. Grissom qui la repoussait. La faisait souffrir. Ne la méritait définitivement pas. Pourtant c'était Grissom qu'elle voulait. Et lui avait promis de la rendre heureuse. Même si cela signifiait la voir heureuse avec un autre que lui.

- « C'est beau » fit la fillette en contemplant avec émerveillement les mains de la jeune scientifique voler sur les touches de l'imposant piano, en tirant des sons harmonieux.

Sara s'était tout d'abord extasié devant l'instrument – comme l'attendait visiblement sa jeune guide. Amusée par l'enthousiasme de Lindsay. Ensuite la petite lui avait fait une brève démonstration de ce qu'elle avait appris – ceci donnant lieu à une version plus ou moins maladroite de « Frère Jacques ». Mais quand la jeune femme lui avait révélé avoir quelques notions de piano, l'enfant l'avait quasiment supplié de lui en faire la démonstration. Et la jolie brune ne s'était pas démontée. Elle ne se prétendait pas de don particulièrement pour la musique. Elle avait commencé à jouer dans une de ses familles d'accueil. Des musiciens. Evidemment. Et elle avait toujours pratiqué. Un minimum. Histoire de ne pas perdre la main. Et plus récemment pour le plaisir. Avec Warrick. Rien de classique. Elle n'aimait pas la musique sans parole. Elle aimait chanter. Mettre des textes sur des mélodies.

C'est ainsi qu'elle entama la première chanson qui lui vint à l'esprit. « I know him by heart », de Vonda Shepard. Elle n'avait besoin que d'un piano pour ça._There's a secret path I follow._ Mélancolique, certes._To a place__no one can find._ Mais cela ne reflétait-il pas à la perfection l'histoire de sa vie ?_Where I meet my perfect someone._ En premier lieu hésitants, son jeu et sa voix s'étaient faits plus assurés._I've kept hidden in my mind._ Elle s'était prise au jeu._Where my heart makes my decisions._ Et elle aimait ça._'Till my dream becomes a vision._ Lindsay était très bon public du reste._And the love I feel._ Elle la regardait avec un air de totale adoration._Makes him real someday._ Sara sourit doucement en poursuivant._'Cause I know he's out there somewhere, just beyond my reach..._

- « … I know him by heart » conclut Sara dans un souffle en plaquant un dernier et léger accord de piano.

Des applaudissements lancés depuis la porte lui parvinrent en écho de ceux de sa jeune auditrice. Elle tourna vivement la tête. Ils étaient tous là. Souriant. Warrick avec malice. Nick avec tendresse. Greg avec admiration. Catherine avec amusement. Grissom… Grissom ne souriait pas. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il lui fut impossible de détourner les yeux. Elle lisait dans les siens une foule de sentiments. Ce fait en soi était déjà surprenant. Lui d'habitude si froid et distant… Il y avait de l'admiration, de la surprise, de la peine, de la fierté, de… de quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer. Qu'elle ne voulait pas déterminer. Quelque chose qu'elle avait longtemps espéré. Pour finalement renoncer. Elle rompit le contact.

Mais elle sentait son regard brûlant sur sa nuque et ses épaules dénudées. Avant de glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dieu qu'elle adorait ça… Et elle se haïssait d'adorer ça. Lindsay – à présent aux côtés de sa mère – commençait à babiller en s'extasiant sur le 'talent' de 'tante Sara'.

- « Tu es douée » fit finalement Catherine, rompant le silence qui s'était instauré et faisant rougir Sara – qui était parvenue tant bien que mal à éviter ça jusqu'à présent.

Warrick, secourable, vint s'asseoir au côté de la brunette.

- « Puis-je ? » lui demanda t'il avec emphase, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- « Mais je vous en pris… » rétorqua la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Le jeune afro-américain fit jouer ses longs doigts sur les touches puis entama un morceau. Quelques notes s'envolèrent. Emouvantes. Mélancoliques. Pleines d'espoir. Immédiatement son amie reconnut la chanson. Ils la jouaient souvent tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Et elle l'adorait. Mais de là à la jouer devant un public… Devant Grissom… Sans compter que les paroles lui rappelaient un peu leur propre histoire. Ou ce qu'aurait pu être leur histoire. Dans une autre vie songea la jeune femme non sans un certain cynisme. Cette histoire là finissait bien. La leur n'avait pas même commencée.

- « I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet. I finally found the one who makes me feel complete » commença Warrick d'une voix mélodieuse en souriant à sa voisine.

- « We started over coffee, we started over out as friends. It's funny how from simple things the best things begin » enchaîna Sara, d'une voix tout aussi envoûtante et claire, se mettant elle aussi à jouer.

Il était flagrant qu'ils avaient l'habitude de jouer ensemble. Leurs jeux étaient parfaitement synchronisés. Ils évoluaient à 4 mains comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et la plus facile du monde. Nick et Grissom ne lâchaient pas Sara des yeux. Pour des raisons très différentes toutefois. Ils la couvaient tous deux d'un regard protecteur. Ils la dévoraient tous deux du regard, ne voyant d'elle que son dos nu. La courbe élégante de son profil. Et ce que révélait sa robe de ses longues jambes blanches. L'entomologiste la trouvait superbe au naturel. Parfaite avec ses vêtements sobres, ses boucles brunes, à peine maquillée. Mais là, elle était divine. Ecore plus féminine, encore plus adorable. Encore plus belle.

- « This time is different » reprit le jeune expert. « It's all because of you ». Il regarda Sara, les yeux rieurs. « It's better than it's ever been ». La brunette lui rendit son regard.

- « 'Cause we can talk it though » firent-ils dans un ensemble parfait.

- « My favorite line was "Can I call you sometimes?" It's all you had to say... » continua la jeune scientifique sans quitter son ami des yeux.

- « … to take my breath away » l'accompagna Warrick avant qu'ils ne reprennent ensemble le refrain. « This is it, oh, I finally found someone. Someone to share my life. I finally find the one, to be with every night ». Leurs voix s'étaient faites plus passionnées. Ils étaient dans leur monde.

- « 'Cause whatever I do… » amorça Sara d'une voix plus douce, presque caressante.

- « ... it's just got to be you » lui répondit son coéquipier de la même façon.

- « My life is just begun. I finally find someone. I finally find someone » firent-ils tous les deux. La jeune femme maintint la dernière note avec une aisance déconcertante.

- « Did I keep you waiting » renchérit Warrick, faisant mine de s'excuser.

- « I didn't mind » répondit la brunette, à mi-voix, en secouant ses boucles brunes.

- « I apologize » fit le jeune expert avec un sourire tendre et un regard caressant.

- « Baby that's fine » souffla la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

- « I'll wait forever… » reprit-il, plus clairement avant qu'ils ne se lancent tous les deux avec passion : « Just to know you are mine. »

- « And I love your hair » enchaîna Warrick d'un ton taquin.

- « Sure it looks right ? » minauda la jolie brune.

- « I love what you wear » ajouta le jeune homme, malicieux.

- « Isn't it too tight ? » répliqua Sara, faussement angoissée.

- « You're exceptionel » fit-il en souriant, sincère.

- « I can't wait for the reste of my life. This is it, oh, I finally found someone. Someone to share my life. I finally find the one, to be with every night » continuèrent les deux interprètes, de plus en plus prit par la chanson.

- « 'Cause whatever I do… » murmura Sara, le regard rivé sur ses mains qui caressait les touches.

- « ... it's just got to be you » chuchota Warrick en faisant de même.

- « My life is just begun. I finally find someone, oh, someone. I finally find someone, oh. 'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you. My life is just begun. I finally find someone. I finally find someone » conclurent-ils dans un souffle.

Après un dernier accord, les deux musiciens se regardèrent en souriant. Warrick prit Sara par l'épaule et l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser fraternel sur sa tempe. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers leurs amis, tous béats d'admiration, sans voix. Finalement le rire de la jolie brune détendit l'atmosphère et fut le point de départ d'une vague générale de félicitations. Seul Grissom resta muet. Mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ils exprimaient sans doute tout ce qu'il ne dirait jamais. Pourtant la jeune femme préféra l'ignorer. Les faux-semblants, les faux-espoirs… Elle avait déjà donné. Merci.

- « Ta main… » souffla Sara à l'oreille de son cavalier, mi-menaçante mi-amusée.

- « Quoi ma main ? » demanda Nick le plus innocemment du monde en resserrant encore son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- « Elle est un peu trop basse » murmura la brunette, partagée entre son envie de rire et celle de sermonner l'adorable jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Après un déjeuner délicieux dans une ambiance des plus agréables, Lindsay avait réussi à convaincre les adultes que danser était indispensable. Saint-Valentin oblige. De la musique emplissait à présent la pièce. Et des couples s'étaient formés. Un couple du moins. Et Lindsay, qui dansait seule. C'est pourquoi Nick et Sara étaient à présent enlacés au beau milieu du salon, front contre front. Evoluant doucement au rythme de « Quizas, quizas, quizas » de Nat King Cole. Ils se débrouillaient relativement bien du reste. La jeune femme avait ses mains nouées autour de la nuque du scientifique, sa joue contre son épaule. Lui avait ses mains sur ses hanches. A l'origine. Mais l'une d'entre elle avait – malencontreusement – glissée un peu plus bas. La faute au satin de la robe. Ou à l'esprit d'initiative du jeune homme.

Quoiqu'il en soi, Sara – bien que la situation ne lui déplaisait pas fondamentalement – jugea que devant un public – et celui-ci en particulier – ce genre de conduite n'était pas des plus appropriées. Devant son regard noir, Nick céda et repositionna la main baladeuse. Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait croisé les yeux de Grissom dans un échange muet. Ils s'étaient affrontés un moment puis s'étaient détournés. Ayant bien conscience que ce genre d'attitude était pour le moins puérile et ridicule. Et que Sara n'apprécierait pas. De toutes façons Nick savait qu'il avait déjà perdu cette guerre… Chose que Grissom semblait, lui, ignorer.

- « C'est pour ça qu'on devrait arrêter » fit Sara, presque plus pour elle-même.

- « De danser ? » questionna Nick, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- « Nick… » le réprimanda la jeune CSI à voix basse.

- « Oh, tu parles de l'autre 'chose' que l'on fait tout le temps ? » rétorqua le texan avec sensualité au creux de son oreille. Un regard noir – et meurtrier – le dissuada d'aller plus avant dans la plaisanterie. « Je croyais que tu aimais ça » fit-il cependant en la faisant tourner sur elle-même avant de la ramener contre lui.

- « J'aime ça et c'est justement là qu'est le problème » répondit la jeune femme en chuchotant avec un sourire désabusé. « C'est dangereux, malsain. Sans compter que… »

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase mais il avait compris. Sans compter que c'était certainement plus dangereux pour lui que pour elle. Elle allait bientôt partir. Et elle en aimait un autre.

- « On en parlera après le travail, d'accord ? » lui glissa t'elle alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin. Il hocha la tête, résigné et caressa fugitivement sa joue avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres qui discutaient un peu plus loin.

L'heure de retourner au labo arriva rapidement. Un peu trop pour certains. Les 5 experts repartirent ensemble – Catherine étant en congé ce soir. La nuit se passa dans une routine relative. Sara et Warrick s'occupèrent d'une mort suspecte dans les cuisines du Flamingo – qui se révéla être un simple accident. Nick et Greg se rendirent dans le désert où des randonneurs avaient trouvé des ossements vraisemblablement humain. Grissom était plongé dans la paperasse. Chose qui ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Et qui lui laissait, à son goût, un peu trop de temps pour réfléchir. Et comme d'habitude ses pensées dérivèrent instantanément vers Sara. Si elle lui avait manqué durant ses 4 jours d'absence, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la manière dont elle lui manquait depuis une semaine.

Elle ne lui jamais semblé aussi lointaine, aussi étrangère… Et c'était douloureux. Angoissant et douloureux. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Pas seulement à cause de cette histoire avec Sophia. C'était bien plus profond. Ça datait de bien avant cela. Dès son arrivée en fait. Dès qu'il s'était senti obligé de refouler ses sentiments naissant pour elle. Plus que naissant en fait. A l'époque déjà il était fou d'elle… Enfin, on s'éloignait du sujet là. Elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi inaccessible qu'en ce moment. Et jamais aussi belle et désirable. Et puis il y avait autre chose aussi… Une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. En rapport avec Nick. Une chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et à son corps défendant il devait avouer qu'il était tout simplement jaloux du jeune homme.

Pathétique. Jaloux. A son âge. Et d'un ami en plus. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sara… Elle lui faisait perdre tout sens commun. C'est ça qui lui avait fait peur. Longtemps. Il aimait garder le contrôle. Mais il l'aimait encore plus, elle. Tellement plus. Il le savait maintenant. Elle était tout pour lui. Et il l'avait perdu. Avant même de l'avoir eu. C'était sans doute ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Qui était le plus dur. On disait bien qu'il valait mieux avoir aimé et perdu que ne pas avoir aimé du tout. Il ne le saurait doute jamais… Bien sûr il pourrait lui parler. L'obliger à l'écouter. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? « Ecoutez Sara, je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Je sais que je t'ai blessé mais je t'aime ». Oh, oui. Merveilleux. Elle allait adorer… et lui rire au nez. Et elle aurait raison.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire à propos de « ça » comme il avait si bien nommé ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais au moins maintenant il savait ce qu'était ce « ça ». Un amour inconditionnel. Effrayant. Attirant. Et c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui. C'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Voilà pourquoi il ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être que c'était déjà en lui. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait qu'à se laisser guider. Par elle. Avec elle. Peut-être que les sentiments suffisaient si on les laissait s'exprimer. Peut-être aussi qu'il réfléchissait trop…

(Someone like me, Atomic kitten)

- « Lait et cookies » fit Sara en s'avançant sur le toit, un plateau dans les bras. Son haleine dessinait de petits nuages blancs dans le froid glacial de cette aube hivernale.

La jeune femme, emmitouflée dans un gros pull, s'avança jusqu'au bord du toit et posa son fardeau sur une petite table – simple caisse retournée. Deux transats entouraient le meuble de fortune. Nick occupait l'un deux. La brunette s'apprêtait à prendre place dans l'autre mais son ami l'en dissuada d'un geste. Elle vint alors s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se blottit tout contre le jeune homme alors qu'il étendait une couverture sur eux. Ils regardèrent ensemble le soleil se lever sur Las Vegas, baignant la ville de couleurs chaudes. Le ciel était magnifique. Le paysage à couper le souffle. 7h30. Les noctambules se couchaient, laissant la place aux travailleurs de jours.

- « Nous devrions parler, n'est-ce pas ? » commença Nick, à voix basse, comme si il avait peur de briser la féerie de l'instant.

- « Oui, nous devrions » répliqua Sara sur le même ton.

- « Tu veux commencer ? » proposa le jeune homme après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaire. Elle acquiesça, le nez dans son cou.

- « Je voudrais juste que tu ne m'interrompe pas. Quoique je dise. Quoique tu en penses, laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout. D'accord ? » Elle considéra son absence de réponse comme une acceptation. « Je suis désolée. Pour tout. Vraiment. J'ai… Il y a pas mal de choses que j'ai faites dans ma vie et dont je ne suis pas fier. Que je regrette. Mais ce qui ce passe… ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je ne le regrette pas. C'était… Je dois te remercier pour ça. Pour tout ce que tu a fait pour moi en fait » fit-elle avec un léger sourire. « Il y a des choses que j'ai comprises cette semaine… Ce serait tellement facile de… C'est tellement facile de prétendre que ce n'est pas grave, que ça n'a rien à voir, qu'on peut oublier, passer à autre chose… C'est tellement tentant… »

Il comprit qu'elle ne parlait plus seulement d'eux. Mais d'elle et Grissom. De Sophia et Grissom. Elle en avait besoin. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser ses cheveux. Doucement. Elle frissonnait. Le froid. La fatigue. La peine. Le trouble. Il ne savait pas vraiment mais il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Elle n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse depuis… depuis qu'elle avait annoncé son départ. Il y avait toujours cette pointe de jalousie qui le tiraillait quand elle évoquait, même indirectement, leur superviseur. Mais néanmoins, il voulait être là pour elle. Quelques soient ses choix. Les amis étaient faits pour ça, non ?

- « … En réalité on ne peut pas. Oublier. Passer à autre chose. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai essayé » ajouta t'elle, non sans une certaine ironie. « C'est pour ça que je dois partir. Je veux dire… je ne pars pas juste à cause de ça mais… Tu sais, Atwater m'a proposé de prendre des vacances. J'ai 3 mois à rattraper. Il a accepté ma démission » ajouta t'elle en voyant le regard plein d'espoir de son ami. « Mais il m'a donné 3 mois pour revenir dessus. Je crois… Je crois qu'il m'aime bien » conclut-elle, mutine.

- « Comment pourrait-il faire autrement ? » la taquina le jeune homme.

La brunette lui tira la langue en souriant, malicieuse.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ces 'vacances', alors ? » reprit Nick, le nez dans ses boucles brunes.

- « D'abord je vais faire un tour à San Francisco et puis j'ai une amie à aller voir à Washington. Ensuite, je pensais visiter l'Europe. L'Italie. Rome, Florence, Naples, Venise… » répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

- « Bon plan. Ça a l'air génial. Je peux venir aussi ? » demanda le texan, mi-sérieux mi-plaisantant.

- « J'aimerais que tu puisses… » rétorqua la jeune femme sur le même ton.

- « Tu vas vraiment me manquer, tu sais » souffla doucement le scientifique à l'oreille de la jolie brune.

- « Toi aussi » murmura t'elle en relevant la tête.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent doucement et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tendrement. Une dernière fois. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ça devait être le dernier. Un baiser chaste et délicat. Juste une caresse. Et puis ils se séparèrent avant de reporter leurs regards sur la ville qui s'étalait à leur pied.

- « Et maintenant ? » s'enquit Nick au bout de longues minutes de silence.

- « Maintenant il va falloir le dire à Greg » exposa la jeune femme avec une grimace. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Déjà le fait qu'elle parte… Mais en plus qu'elle ne le prévienne qu'une semaine après Nick et Warrick… Aïe. « Et à Catherine. »

De ce côté-là, elle était plus confiante. Catherine comprendrait. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Pas longtemps en tous cas. Et puis elle ne serait certainement pas autant affectée par son départ que le jeune aspirant expert.

- « Et pour Grissom ? » se risqua le texan après quelques instants. Il n'avait pas spécialement d'aborder ce sujet mais il fallait bien y venir à un moment ou à un autre.

- « Je ne sais pas… pas tout de suite en tout cas » répondit la brunette dans un soupir.

- « Peut-être… peut-être qu'il ne dira rien » hasarda le jeune homme pourtant persuadé du contraire.

- « Justement » souffla la jeune scientifique avec un sourire douloureux. « Je ne sais pas ce que je redoute le plus. Qu'il dise quelque chose ou qu'il ne dise rien… »

Oui, si elle était totalement honnête avec elle-même, elle ne savait pas ce qui se révèlerait le plus dur pour la tranquillité de son âme. Ou alors peut-être qu'elle ne le savait que trop bien. Si il disait quelque chose, elle serait en colère contre lui – il n'avait pas le droit d'émettre la moindre objection, c'était sa vie. Mais si il ne disait rien… ce serait bien plus terrible. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il ne tenait pas à elle. Que sa présence ou son absence le laissait indifférent. Qu'à défaut d'avoir gagner son amour, elle n'avait même pas su garder son amitié. Et puis elle ne faisait pas d'illusion. Si il devait dire quelque chose ça ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'une phrase impersonnelle. Signe d'une relation distante entre un superviseur et sa subordonnée. Du genre : 'Le laboratoire a besoin de vous'.

Ça lui faisait une belle jambe… Le laboratoire ne lui tiendrait pas chaud au cœur de ses nuits froides et solitaires. Il ne la ferait pas sourire quand son moral était au plus bas. Il ne fondrait pas une famille avec elle… En bref, si le labo avait besoin d'elle, elle n'avait guère besoin de lui. Le travail était sans doute toute son existence jusqu'à présent. Mais elle ne comptait pas que cet état des choses reste inchangé. Elle allait reprendre sa vie en main. Elle avait déjà commencé d'ailleurs. En un sens Nick lui avait vraiment appris à être heureuse. Plus heureuse au moins. Il lui avait montré qu'autre chose existait. Que certaines personnes seraient toujours là pour elle… Oui, si Grissom ne disait rien, elle aurait mal. Elle ne serait pas surprise mais elle aurait mal. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées dérangeantes.

- « Ce soir c'est ma nuit de repos » reprit Sara. « Je crois que je vais commencer à faire mes cartons, ranger mes papiers, passer quelques coups de téléphones... Mais avant je vais passer au labo. Pour voir Greg. Il vaut mieux que je lui parle dès maintenant si je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse jusqu'à la fin des temps » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Allons, Greggo ne pourra jamais te haïr. Il t'adore ! » rétorqua Nick, taquin, en chatouillant la jeune femme qui éclata de rire. Il rit à son tour. Il aimait tellement la voir comme ça….

- « … Comment est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? Agir de cette façon ? » Greg s'était levé, oscillant entre tristesse, peine et colère. A l'heure actuelle la colère l'emportait. « Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est égoïste ? Je… Je… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase et quitta la salle de repos et faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Sara, assise dans un fauteuil, ne bougea pas. Bien trop bouleversée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle soupira et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Refoulant comme elle pouvait les larmes qui lui montait irrémédiablement aux yeux. Elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile. Elle savait qu'il allait mal le prendre. Voire très mal. Mais pas à ce point là. Non. Et maintenant, elle se sentait horriblement mal. Coupable. Nauséeuse. Faible. Seule. Autant la réaction de Nick et Warrick l'avait étonnée – au sens ou elle s'attendait à moins de compréhension. Autant celle de Greg l'avait meurtrie. Elle méritait sans doute la dureté de son ton et de ses paroles mais elle avait espéré autre chose. Elle était triste et pour elle et pour lui. Parce qu'elle avait bien vu qu'il souffrait lui aussi.

La seule chose à faire, à présent, était de rentrer chez elle. Elle lui reparlerait. Plus tard. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils se calment. Tous les deux. La jeune femme essuya subrepticement l'unique larme qui lui avait échappée. Elle souffla un grand coup et se leva pour partir. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était de pouvoir éviter Catherine et Grissom. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de les affronter. Pas ce soir. En ce qui concernait Catherine, il n'était pas réellement question d'affrontement mais son aînée avait une fâcheuse tendance à le deviner. Ou à essayer de la deviner en tous cas. Et si elle arrivait plutôt bien à dissimuler ses sentiments en temps normal, là ce serait peine perdue…

- « Sara ? » fit soudain une voix douce et concernée sur sa droite.

Un instant elle eut envie d'éclater de rire – c'était tellement cliché. Tellement prévisible. Puis de hurler. Finalement elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle se recomposa un visage et se tourna doucement vers son supérieur. Les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Une petite moue étonnée. Un regard caressant. Ses lunettes à la main dans une pose un peu hésitante. Il était adorable. Mais voilà, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à composer avec lui. Il avait soufflé le chaud et le froid entre eux depuis trop longtemps et elle n'avait plus envie de jouer. Et surtout pas en ce moment.

- « Je sais, c'est ma nuit de repos. Je ne devrais pas être là » commença le jeune scientifique en se levant, une point de lassitude dans la voix. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pars » fit-elle en le contournant pour rejoindre la porte, sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Il la retint en posant une main sur son bras. Main qu'il retira rapidement quand elle le fusilla de ses yeux noirs. Mais il ne se recula pas pour autant. A cet instant, la voir si faible et si fragile… une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui, de goûter à ses lèvres s'empara de lui. Il la réprima tant bien que mal – et à regret – jugeant qu'un tel comportement ne serait vraisemblablement pas bien accueilli.

- « Tu vas bien ? Il y a un problème avec Greg ? » interrogea l'entomologiste, visiblement inquiet.

Il y a encore peu de temps, une telle sollicitude lui aurait fait plaisir, lui aurait réchauffé le cœur. Plus maintenant. Maintenant elle aurait plutôt eu envie de le gifler – combien de fois en avait-elle rêvé ? – et de le planter là. Bien sûr, elle ne le ferait pas mais vraiment, elle prenait sur elle. Et puis quoi ? Elle avait beau faire, elle l'aimait. Et le rembarrer alors qu'il était plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois… Elle n'en était physiquement pas capable. Sans compter qu'elle était beaucoup trop lasse pour ça, trop fatiguée. Trop vidée.

- « Tout va bien. C'est juste un petit… malentendu » éluda la brunette, les yeux rivés sur le sol comme si elle lui trouvait un intérêt tout particuliers.

Pourquoi cela sonnait-il tellement faux entre ses lèvres ? Parce que c'était faux, évidemment. Et apparemment son supérieur n'était pas convaincu. Toutefois elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas de commentaires. Lui qui éludait toujours les questions d'ordre personnel, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'insister. Il n'en avait sûrement pas envie du reste… songea t'elle avec amertume. Il se désintéressait absolument de ce qui pouvait la concerner depuis des mois. Pourquoi changerait-il maintenant ? Pourtant, il avait changé. C'était évident. Il était plus… gentil. Moins… méprisant. Enfin, peu lui importait. Dans moins de trois semaines elle aurait quitté la ville. Dans moins de trois semaines elle n'aurait pas à redouter chaque instant passé en sa compagnie. Chaque mot dur qu'il pourrait avoir. Dans trois semaines…

Et Grissom ne fit effectivement aucun commentaire. Il approcha à nouveau sa main du bras de Sara, doucement, et y exerça une légère pression. Il fit ensuite glisser ses doigts pour atteindre la main de la jeune femme dont il caressa un instant la peau blanche. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans son geste qu'elle eut envie de pleurer. Encore. Si elle avait été du genre à rougir, elle l'aurait fait. Bêtement. Quelques papillons naquirent dans son estomac. Elle n'en tira ni déplaisir, ni satisfaction, ni malaise. Elle y était habituée. Disons qu'elle y avait été habituée. Avant. Quand il n'hésitait pas encore à la toucher – en toute amitié bien sûr… bien sûr.

- « Profites-en pour te reposer » souffla t'il gentiment en la relâchant.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer – avec une conviction toute relative – et sortit sans un mot.

(Sometimes, Gabrielle)

Faire des cartons ne l'avait jamais vraiment affectée. Elle n'avait jamais considéré ça comme une action particulièrement démoralisante. C'était… normal. Un passage obligé. Depuis ses huit ans elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie chez elle où que se soit. Sauf lorsqu'elle partageait cette chambre à Harvard, avec Sam. Et plus récemment, chez Nick. Peut-être que les lieux importaient peu, en fait. Peut-être étaient-ce juste les personnes avec lesquelles on les partageait… En tous cas elle était devenue très forte en matière de déménagement. Une enfance passée à voyager de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil laissait des marques. Pour preuve, lorsque Grissom l'avait appelé pour venir travailler à Vegas, deux jours plus tard ses bagages étaient bouclées et son appartement vidé.

Humm… Mauvais exemple. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était maintenant près de 3 heures du matin. Elle venait de passer les quatre dernières à emballer ses livres – de criminalistique – ses revues – idem – et ses quelques bibelots. Elle avait fait du tri aussi – et réduit son scanner en bouillie. Quant à ses meubles, elle en avait peu et ne souhaitait pas les emmener avec elle. 'Nouvelle vie' signifiait sans aucun doute 'nouveaux meubles', nouvelle décoration… Et si elle était parfaitement honnête – et pour la première fois de sa vie – elle avait vraiment envie de faire d'un lieu « sa » maison ». Un endroit qui lui ressemblerait vraiment. Dans lequel elle aimerait passer du temps. Clair. Intime mais spacieux. Moderne mais avec une histoire…

Assise en tailleur au milieu du salon, entourée de cadavre de bols de café plus ou moins entamé, Sara réfléchissait. Devant elle, une boîte. Dans cette boîte, tout ce qui avait vraiment compté pour elle ces 4 – presque 5 – dernières années. Elle en sortit d'abord une chaîne dont elle fit jouer le médaillon entre ses doigts. Sainte Catherine. Une bouffée de mélancolie monta en elle. Ses yeux s'embuèrent un instant. Pamela Adler. Son mari lui avait confié le bijou à la mort de son épouse, l'an dernier. Elle était allée à l'enterrement, seule. Sans en parler à personne. Tout comme elle n'avait mentionné à personnes ses fréquentes visites à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était dans le coma. A Heaven View. Les autres n'auraient pas compris. Pas même Nick.

Ils auraient peut-être même tenté de la dissuader d'y aller. Surtout Grissom. Il lui aurait fallu s'expliquer, se justifier. Alors, non… En un sens, la mort de Pam l'avait soulagée. La jeune femme n'aurait certainement pas souhaité être un légume jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mr Adler semblait être parvenu à la même conclusion qu'elle. Maintenant, quand Sara repensait à cette histoire, c'était un sentiment d'injustice qui se faisait le plus présent. Une colère contenue contre ce système qui laissait les coupables en liberté… L'objet suivant était un adorable petit âne en peluche – Bourriquet en l'occurrence – avec des ailes, une auréole et une baguette – le tout rose, pour la Saint-Valentin. La jeune CSI sourit. Le porte-clef de Nick. Le premier qu'il lui ait offert. Et depuis lors, c'était devenu comme un jeu entre eux.

Tous les ans il lui en achetait un neuf. Une figurine humoristique, une peluche attachante… Le dernier était une photo vitrifiée d'elle et des garçons – Warrick, Greg et Nick. Elle y avait attaché leurs clefs, à tous les trois. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle avait déjà rangé dans un carton – ou plutôt deux en fait – les divers cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus de ses amis depuis qu'elle était à Vegas. Ceux de Greg lui avaient encore valu quelques éclats de rire avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'il était furieux contre elle à l'heure actuelle. La jeune femme secoua ses boucles brunes et soupira avant de se replonger dans la boîte. Ses doigts rencontrèrent du papier glacé. Il y avait là ses photos préférées. Warrick, Greg et elle jouant les James Bond devant l'objectif.

Diverses images figées de leurs soirées entre amis. Elle et Nick. Elle et Warrick. Tous les trois, ensemble. Toujours souriant. Greg déguisé en capitaine Kirk. Warrick tentant – assez maladroitement – de faire sauter des crêpes. Une photo officielle, de l'équipe au complet. Même Jim était là. Elle aimait particulièrement celle-ci parce que, dessus, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une famille. Famille qu'ils avaient été il y a un temps… La dernière photo n'était pas vraiment à sa place ici. Néanmoins, elle était sans doute celle à laquelle elle tenait le plus. Elle n'était pas récente, certes. Mais très bien conservée. A sa grande honte, elle devait avouer qu'elle en prenait soin d'une façon quelque peu… démesurée. Mais voilà, c'était la seule photo d'elle et de Grissom.

Disons qu'elle était la seule 'comme ça'. Dix ans auparavant. A Harvard. Dans les jardins de l'université. En juin 1985. Un couple souriait devant l'objectif. Pas un couple au sens stricte, pourtant n'importe qui aurait pu s'y tromper. Un Gil Grissom, plus jeune de 10 ans et plus expressif que jamais, avait passé son bras autour d'une Sara Sidle radieuse – et plus jeune de 10 ans également. Lui était de face. Elle de ¾. Nonobstant le fait que cette photo la flattait très avantageusement, elle reflétait la vie qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Il n'y avait qu'à contempler leurs regards. Celui de la jeune femme, dirigé vers le photographe, était rieur, malicieux, plein de vie, heureux. Celui de l'entomologiste, posé sur elle, était tout cela mais incroyablement tendre aussi. Presque… amoureux.

Pour autant ridicule que cela pouvait paraître aujourd'hui, c'était le premier adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et c'est pour cette raison que cette photo n'avait pas de prix pour elle. Elle esquissa un geste de la main, comme pour venir effleurer les deux personnes enlacées. Mais elle renonça. Ce n'était qu'une photo. Et puis de l'eau avait glissé sous les pont depuis. Pour tout dire il lui semblait même que les ponts s'étaient écroulés depuis. Les ponts et le semblant de sens qu'elle avait réussi à donner à sa vie. Pathétique. Les objets suivant se révélèrent être des dessins de Lindsay. Sara eut un sourire attendri devant l'esquisse maladroite d'une silhouette et un soleil souriant. Celui-ci était l'un des premiers. Les autres étaient de plus en plus recherchés et le coup de crayon de plus en plus assuré.

L'invitation au mariage de Sam vint ensuite. Accompagnée d'une photo des deux jeunes femmes le jour J. Elles étaient rayonnantes. Son amie ressemblait à un ange avec ses boucles dorées, ses yeux turquoise et sa magnifique robe écrue. Elle-même n'était pas mal non plus dans le fourreau rouge que la jeune mariée avait – affectueusement – exigée qu'elle porte. Ce jour là avait sans doute été le plus heureux qu'elle avait vécu depuis son arrivée à Vegas. Et elle l'avait passée dans le Colorado… Il y avait aussi l'annonce de la naissance de la petite Lily, près d'un an plus tard. Adorable bébé brun – comme son général de papa – au magnifique regard turquoise – comme sa colonel de maman. La jeune experte se souvenait encore avec amusement de la réaction de Greg quand il avait appris que la superbe blonde aux côtés de Sara faisait partie de l'USAF…. Indescriptible.

Ah, le bracelet que lui avait offert Hank. Un très joli bracelet à breloques, aux couleurs vives. Vraiment très, très joli. Très original. Et qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Oui, bon, elle détestait Hank maintenant mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se débarrasser d'un bijou qu'elle appréciait. Enfin, détester…Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait toujours eut beaucoup de goût en matière de cadeau. Et pour sa décharge, il ne lui avait pas fait autant de mal que Grissom. Il ne l'avait pas autant fait souffrir que Grissom. Bon, même si il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Pour que quelqu'un lui fasse vraiment mal – volontairement ou non – il fallait qu'elle tienne vraiment à lui. Et en toute honnêteté elle n'avait jamais réellement tenu à Hank. Disons qu'elle l'appréciait. Il était parfait comme… distraction ? Diversion ?

Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir. Ça ne l'aiderait plus maintenant. Elle s'en était remise. Même si sa capacité à accorder sa confiance s'en était trouvée encore diminuée. Une autre chose en était ressortie également. Une peur. Une peur assez ancienne. Une peur qui datait de l'époque où tous ces doutes ne l'habitaient pourtant pas encore. Si Grissom était capable de la faire souffrir autant involontairement… Parce qu'elle était sûre que ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il en soit autrement d'ailleurs. Et ce n'était pas dans le caractère dans l'entomologiste. Pas sans réel motif en tous cas. Donc, si il était capable de la faire souffrir de cette façon sans y penser, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si il le voulait vraiment. Elle en frissonnait déjà d'appréhension…

La jeune femme déposa le bijou sur le sol près d'elle puis reporta son attention sur la boîte. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent quand ils tombèrent sur un petit rectangle de carton beige. _De Grissom._ Quelle connerie ! Pourquoi diable avait-elle été garder ça ? Non, en fait elle savait pourquoi… et c'était parfaitement stupide. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Littéralement. Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait un sens caché ou quoi que se soit. Et ce n'était même pas son écriture. Une plante. Bien sûr, elle avait eu la plante et le – ridicule – petit mot. Et Sofia avait eu le dîner en tête-à-tête. Normal. Après tout il ne la connaissait que depuis 10 ans. Et il connaissait la femme blonde depuis… quoi ? Un an ? Pfffffff. Elle froissa rageusement le papier et le jeta le plus loin possible d'elle.

Il ne restait plus, dans la boîte, que quelques vues de Vegas et quelques billets de divers spectacles qu'elle était allée voir...Elle y replaça tout son contenu original et ajouta trois photos. La petite fille que Nick avait prise – et qu'il lui avait donnée. Une photo d'eux deux. Dans le canapé, enlacés, heureux. Et une planche de photomaton avec le jeune texan, elle-même et Warrick. Sara la referma ensuite avec la troublante impression de tirer un trait sur tout un pan de son passé. Chassant cette désagréable pensée d'un clignement d'yeux, elle repoussa l'objet loin d'elle et s'étira. Se jugeant satisfaite de l'avancement de son rangement, elle mit un CD des Corrs dans la chaîne, s'arma d'un paquet de gâteaux et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il lui restait un peu plus de quatre heures avant que Nick ne passe la chercher.

Une marge largement suffisante – à son avis – pour finir de faire ce qu'elle envisageait. A savoir trier ses vêtements – ceux d'été – vider ce qui restait de nourriture dans ces placards – c'est à dire pas grand chose – ranger quelques papiers et prendre un bain. Elle tenait particulièrement au bain. Le reste était plus symbolique. L'essentiel étant qu'elle avait passé tous les coups de fil qu'elle avait à passer avant 22 heures. Pour l'heure, une petite pause était la bienvenue. Elle se surprit à se demander ce que faisaient ses coéquipiers à l'instant. Ce que faisait Grissom. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Et ça en devenait presque maladif. Désespérante. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Totalement et complètement désespérante. Elle se surprit à pouffer doucement. Allons, elle n'avait plus 16 ans. Ce genre de comportement était dépassé. Dépassé et puérile ajouta t'elle mentalement en mordant dans un cookies.

Aux environs de 5h30, des coups frappés à la porte vinrent perturber ses projets. Elle avait, de toutes façons, déjà effectué les trois premières tâches qu'elle s'était dévolue. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fini avec les vêtements. Mais elle avait encore le temps. En trois semaines elle trouverait bien deux heures pour… Un vigoureux coup de sonnette l'obligea à sortir de ces réflexions et à aller ouvrir à l'importun. Elle se retrouva – à son grand étonnement – face au gardien de son immeuble. Un homme d'une bonne soixantaine d'années, encore très vif, au visage débonnaire, un peu vieux jeu mais d'une gentillesse peu commune. Sara fronça les sourcils. L'homme était matinal donc elle ne s'étonna pas outre mesure de le voir déjà au travail.

En revanche, elle ne saisissait pas bien la raison de sa présence sur son palier. Elle avait vidé sa boîte aux lettres – sur le point d'imploser – la veille et il n'y avait pas eu de catastrophe durant son absence donc...

- « Miss Sidle, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir » fit l'homme, souriant avec une chaleur toute paternelle. Elle lui sourit en retour et serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

- « Monsieur Petterson. Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda la jeune femme en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- « Non, c'est moi » rectifia son interlocuteur. « Un homme a déposé un paquet pour vous hier » expliqua t'il, désignant la boîte qu'il tenait à la main. « Et comme j'ai vu que vous étiez rentrée… »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sara était debout devant son bar. Bar sur lequel trônait à présent « la » boîte. Ou plutôt le paquet se corrigea t'elle mentalement. Il s'agissait d'un cube de 10 cm de côté environ. Recouverts d'un papier cadeau bleu nuit. Son adresse était écrite d'une manière très élégante sur le couvercle. Perplexe. La jeune femme était perplexe. Mais pas inquiète. L'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'une bombe – ou de quoi que se soit du même genre – ne l'avait pas effleurer. Ou alors vraiment très rapidement. 10 ans dans la police scientifique laissent des traces. D'un geste lent, un peu hésitant, elle se décida à découper les attaches et à ouvrir la boîte. Elle ne voyait absolument pas qui pouvait être « l'homme » en question. Celui dont avait parlé monsieur Petterson.

Le gardien le lui avait vaguement décrit mais elle n'était guère avancée. Il n'avait pas vu ses traits – la faute à l'obscurité et à la vision approximative du vieil homme. Et il avait qualifié sa corpulence de « moyenne ». Pas très probant. Mais puisqu'il jurait ses grands dieux ne pas l'avoir vu auparavant, il ne pouvait s'agir d'aucun de ses amis. Enfin, à priori. Dans le paquet, un autre paquet. Plus petit. Un écrin en fait. Et une enveloppe. Sara sortit le tout avec précaution. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise et ouvrit de grands yeux. _A l'attention du Dr Grissom_. La lettre était visiblement adressée à son supérieur. Elle du s'asseoir pour que son cerveau puisse enregistrer et traiter l'information. Pourquoi la lui envoyer, à elle, si cela lui était destiné, à lui ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Elle fut tentée un instant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe mais sa conscience l'en empêcha. Foutue conscience. Elle s'empara néanmoins de l'écrin de velours pourpre et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Avec d'autant plus de précaution qu'elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle retint avec peine une exclamation mêlant surprise et admiration en découvrant un papillon d'argent. Un magnifique et adorable papillon d'argent. Délicatement ouvragé. D'une taille qu'elle jugea parfaite. Il était superbe. De minuscules éclats de saphir et de diamant – lui sembla t'elle – parsemant les ailes déployées de l'insecte. Le tout pendant à une fine chaîne d'argent. La jeune scientifique manipula doucement le pendentif entre ses doigts. A la recherche d'un indice, d'une marque, de quelque chose…

_Sara_. Son prénom était gravé sur le corps du papillon. Du côté de la face cachée. Bien, au moins elle était sûre que le bijou lui était destiné. C'était déjà ça. Enfin… c'était très déstabilisant quand même. Mue par un étrange pressentiment, elle accrocha l'objet à son cou. Le contact du métal froid sur sa peau la fit frissonner. Une étrange sensation de malaise général s'empara d'elle. Elle retira immédiatement la chaîne et la rangea comme si elle pouvait la brûler. Quand elle se détourna ensuite de l'écrin, elle croisa son propre regard dans l'onde dormante d'un miroir. Vision fugitive d'une jeune femme pâle aux traits fins et aux cheveux sombre. Alors elle comprit. Le papillon. Bien sûr. Elle ne prit que le temps d'attraper sa veste, ses clefs, un sac dans lequel elle fourra le paquet et tout son contenu.

Dans 20 minutes elle pourrait être au labo. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait particulièrement envie de voir Grissom mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pas dans ces circonstances en tous cas. Et puis d'un autre côté… elle ne savait pas… quelque part elle avait besoin de le voir. Pas 'envie' mais 'besoin'. Maintenant. Parce qu'elle avait peur. Parce que l'homme qui avait déposé ça pour elle – et qui connaissait donc son adresse – était responsable de deux meurtres savamment orchestrés. Pour lesquels il n'avait même pas pu être arrêté. Deux meurtres dont celui d'une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur au sens stricte mais elle était quelque peu… angoissée. Pas en sécurité en tous cas.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle garait sa tahoé devant l'imposant immeuble des CSI. Perdue dans ses pensées. Largement préoccupée par le mystérieux cadeau et par le contenu de la – non moins mystérieuse – lettre, elle ne prêta qu'une attention réduite aux choses qui l'entouraient. Elle avait fait le trajet par cœur, presque dans un état second. Fébrile. Vincent Lurie. C'était lui. C'était évident… Les souvenirs de ces quelques jours, près d'un an auparavant, l'asseyaient de toutes parts. Douloureux. Déstabilisants. Une jeune femme qui aurait pu être sa jumelle. Pâle. Froide. Etendue inerte sur un lit de métal. Et puis Grissom derrière cette vitre. Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête tandis qu'elle gravissait rapidement les quelques marches menant à l'entrée.

_Je ne pourrais pas le faire._ Cela tombait comme une sentence. _Je ne pourrais pas le faire._ Une condamnation. _Je ne pourrais pas le faire._ Quand elle disait que c'était un enfoiré affectif. _Je ne pourrais pas le faire…_ En parcourrant les couloirs à vive allure, elle percuta quelque chose. Quelqu'un plutôt. Elle murmura de vagues excuses et s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin quand un bras autour de sa taille l'arrêta. Le bras, à l'origine, était sensé lui bloquer la route. Mais puisqu'elle avait avancé, il était à présent en contact avec son bassin. Elle leva un regard confus et troublé vers la personne qui la retenait ainsi. Et elle fut presque soulagée quand elle reconnut son superviseur. Non, en réalité, elle fut réellement soulagée. C'était lui qu'elle cherchait et elle n'était pas en état de parler à qui que se soit d'autre.

Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte. Trop fatiguée. Trop lasse. Trop bien… Il ne chercha pas à la libérer non plus. En fait elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir qu'il le fasse. Pas plus qu'elle n'était sûre de tenir debout sans son aide. Le regard lagon de l'entomologiste, d'abord inquiet – ou concerné – et empli d'une tendre considération, se fit confus à son tout et soucieux. Mais toujours caressant.

- « Sara… » commença doucement Grissom en se déplaçant pour lui faire face avant d'esquisser le geste de glisser une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme.

- « Pas ici » le coupa rapidement la jolie brune, retrouvant un semblant de calme. Malgré toute l'animosité qu'elle ressentait à son égard, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Maintenant qu'il était là tout irait bien.

Il acquiesça sans comprendre, surpris par son comportement, et la précéda dans son bureau avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- « Je croyais que tu devais te reposer » reprit l'entomologiste en lui proposant un siège dans lequel elle s'assit. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Son ton était amical, exempt de toute ironie ou reproche. Il préféra lui-même rester à ses côtés plutôt que de passer derrière son bureau, la couvant d'un regard intense mêlant curiosité et inquiétude. Sara ne savait pas vraiment comment amener ce dont il était question. Elle se contenta donc de lui tendre l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée. Le scientifique fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il en sortit une lettre couverte de la même écriture régulière et élégante avec laquelle son adresse avait été inscrite. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Sara put observer le visage de son superviseur blêmir. C'était toujours surprenant de le voir si expressif. Inquiétant aussi. Pour qu'il perde son calme… Quand son regard lagon se posa de nouveau sur elle, il s'était considérablement assombri.

Grissom la fixait dans une interrogation muette. Ne sachant quoi dire – et pour cause, elle n'avait aucun idée du contenue de la missive – elle se contenta de poser le paquet sur le bureau. Elle en sortit l'écrin, l'ouvrit et le fit glisser devant lui. L'homme ferma les yeux un court instant, comme en proie à une instance réflexion. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son visage prit un air résigné et il donna la lettre à sa jeune subordonné. Appréhendant déjà ce qu'elle allait y trouver, elle commença sa lecture.

Dr Grissom,

Vous vous étonnerez sans doute de cette lettre. Et sans doute encore davantage du moyen par lequel elle vous sera parvenue. N'y voyez aucune menace. Miss Sidle est une magnifique jeune femme, tout à fait délicieuse et dont je ne souhaite absolument pas troubler la tranquillité.

Sara secoua ses boucles brunes en soupirant. Elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le ton de la lettre, sa forme, son contenu… C'en était presque amusant. Tant d'emphase. Tant de recherche. Tant de fausse camaraderie. « Délicieuse ». Oui mais bien sûr… Enfin, c'était plutôt flatteur.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la conversation que nous avons eue la dernière fois.

Il n'était pas le seul. Elle aussi y avait réfléchi. Elle y avait même passé pas mal de nuits blanches. Seulement elle, elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle n'était pas sensée l'avoir entendue. Et elle n'était pas sensée comprendre le sous-entendu…

Force m'est de constater que je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Je ne prétends pas que mon avis ait un quelconque impact sur votre raisonnement. Et je ne vous écrit pas pour plaider une cause quelconque. Pourtant, il me semble que je devrais vous faire part de certaines réflexions.

Tiens donc… Voilà qu'il jouait les psy maintenant ! Avec Grissom il allait avoir du boulot. Elle lui souhaitait bien du plaisir.

Je ne regrette rien si ce n'est d'avoir perdue la femme de ma vie.

De l'avoir tuer plutôt songea la jeune femme, acerbe.

Je ne regrette rien parce que – malgré ce que vous sembliez croire – cela en valait la peine. Elle en valait la peine.

Et il fallait que ce soit un psychopathe qui dise ça… Elle en valait la peine, elle. Mais ça ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé en fin de compte.

J'ai connu avec Debbie mes plus beaux instants. Je lui dois mes plus beaux souvenirs. Si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien. Je ne voudrais rien changer. Qu'elle ait été ma subordonnée, qu'elle ait été plus jeune… peu importe. Je n'ai été réellement heureux qu'à ses côtés.

Arg… Il allait l'achever. Le pire c'est qu'elle aurait pu être sincèrement touchée par ces mots. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'ils venaient d'un meurtrier calculateur et froid, bien sûr.

Certes, je n'ai pas su la garder – à cause d'un mauvais concourt de circonstances – mais elle restera ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie.

Humm… elle doutait de la réciprocité de l'affirmation. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire 'à cause d'un mauvais concourt de circonstances' ? Elle l'avait quitté. Il l'avait tué. Pour un mauvais concourt de circonstances, s'en était un. Ce docteur Lurie avait un sacré sens de l'euphémisme.

J'ai conscience que nous sommes malgré tout très différents. Elles aussi. Mais si j'ai bien lu entre les lignes…

Quelles lignes ? Tout avait on ne peut plus clair de son point de vue. Elle était charmante. Il était indéniablement attiré par elle. Mais il préférait son travail et elle ne valait pas la peine de prendre des risques. Le débat était clos. La jeune femme risqua un bref coup d'œil vers Grissom. Il était perdu dans la contemplation du pendentif. Apparemment. Mais elle ne s'y trompa pas. Quelques secondes auparavant c'était encore sur elle que son regard était posé. Il guettait ses réactions. Et elle se promit de n'en avoir aucune. Elle ne lui accorderait pas ce plaisir.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est de faire attention à ne pas perdre une chose – aussi précieuse – que vous n'avez même pas encore eu le temps d'apprécier. Ne laissez pas votre chance de bonheur s'envoler dans le bruissement d'un battement d'aile de papillon.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Elle comprenait mieux comment Debbie avait pu succomber au charme du docteur. Intelligent, charismatique, bien conservé, indéniablement raffiné et romantique avec ça. L'homme parfait… si on mettait de côté ses tendances à la possessivité, à la paranoïa et au meurtre. Ouais, de toutes façons l'homme parfait n'existait pas. Heureusement du reste. Si il y avait 'un' homme parfait, ça ne serait pas drôle… Chacune avait son homme idéal. Le sien était particulièrement obtus. Pas de chance.

Evidemment tout n'a pas toujours été facile. Ça ne sera pas facile.

Mais la vie elle-même ne l'est pas.

Sans blague. Il enfonçait des portes ouvertes là…

Pour ma part, la mort me semble un futur plus doux. Peu m'importe à présent que vous voyiez en ses lignes une confession. Mon existence prendra fin au lever du soleil là où mon cœur est déjà enterré.

Sara fronça les sourcils et relut au moins 4 fois la phrase. Elle blêmit. Sa bouche s'assécha. Sa main qui tenait la lettre trembla. Elle releva ensuite un regard angoissé vers son supérieur et croisa ses yeux emplis de la même certitude. Il… Il n'allait quand même pas… Elle reporta son attention sur la lettre, espérant trouver une explication à cette phrase dans la suite de la lettre…

Dites surtout à Sara de conserver le pendentif. Elle le mérite. Il n'est que le reflet de l'admiration d'un homme brisé pour la beauté, l'intelligence et le charme d'une jeune femme que j'aurais pu aimer.

… sans succès. C'était très flatteur, certes. Mais d'aucune aide quant à ce qu'elle voulait comprendre. Quant à ce qu'elle espérait avoir mal compris.

Vincent Lurie

- « Il va le faire n'est-ce pas ? »fit Sara en reposant la feuille sur le bureau. « Il va se suicider » ajouta la brunette dans un souffle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- « Sans doute » répondit Grissom. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, vraisemblablement en proie à un combat intérieur.

Le fait est qu'il avait conscience qu'il était nécessaire d'agir à propos de cette lettre. Mais son problème se posait sur la manière dont il fallait agir. Et à propos de quoi. Parce ce qui était écrit là concernait autant Lurie et Debbie que Sara et lui. Et il devait avouer que s'il devait choisir, il préfèrerait avoir une conversation avec la jolie brunette qui hantait son esprit plutôt que d'empêcher un meurtrier de se suicider. « La » conversation. Cette conversation qui aurait du avoir lieu des années auparavant. Savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ce que le Dr Lurie avait écrit, ce qu'elle pensait d'eux, ce qu'elle ressentait… Mais ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment. Elle était trop vulnérable maintenant. Trop perturbée. Trop adorable… Non, Gil se sermonna t'il intérieurement, ce n'est pas le moment. Définitivement pas.

- « Il faut y aller » déclara soudainement la jeune CSI en se levant.

- « Aller où ? » demanda Grissom, perplexe, en penchant sa tête sur le côté de façon à mieux l'observer. Il réprima un sourire devant son air déterminé et la lueur volontaire qui dansait dans ses yeux.

- « Où a été enterré Debbie Marlin ? » répliqua t'elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- « On devrait pouvoir trouver ça » acquiesça t'il en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

- « Appelez Brass » lança la jeune femme en quittant la pièce dans un coup de vent. « Le soleil ne tardera pas à se lever. »

- « Sara… » tenta Grissom alors qu'elle sortait. Il n'était pas sûr que se soit une bonne chose qu'elle participe à ça. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Il voulait juste la protéger. Il voulait toujours la protéger.

- « Je viens » déclara la jeune femme comme si elle avait lu en lui. Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de répliquer.

- « Ma voiture. Dans 10 minutes » répondit l'entomologiste avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle lui sourit en retour.

Il la trouvait irrésistible comme ça… Enfin, il se reprit et secoua la tête. Quelques coups de fils, quelques recherches et 10 minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux dans sa SUV. Ils demeurèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet. Un silence partagé et apprécié des deux côtés. Ils n'étaient de toutes façons pas vraiment en état de parler. Surtout Sara. Et Grissom n'avait pas l'attention de la brusquer.

(The scientist, Coldplay)

Les premières lueurs de l'aube se profilaient à l'horizon. Teintant le ciel encore sombre de couleurs chaudes. Les ombres des tombes et le bruissement du vent des feuilles dans les arbres conféraient un aspect mystique aux lieux. Un coup de feu résonna à travers le cimetière. Le son, amplifié par le silence environnant, leur parvint alors qu'ils passaient les grilles. Les deux experts échangèrent un regard puis coururent vers l'endroit d'où le bruit semblait être venu. Il semblait à Sara que son cœur allait exploser. Elle entendait encore et encore le tir dans sa tête. Une douleur sourde vrillait son crâne. Mais elle continuait de courir. Emplacement 26F. Ils y étaient presque et… Elle s'arrêta net. A une dizaine de mètres d'elle, une masse sombre était étendue devant une tombe.

La jeune femme fit encore quelques pas. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Son cœur manqua un battement pour repartir ensuite à une vitesse démesurée. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri d'horreur qui montait en elle. Cri qui resta finalement coincé dans sa gorge. Elle sentit la nausée la gagner. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir des morts. Dans des situations souvent bien plus horrible. Et elle restait généralement assez stoïque. Pourtant cette fois c'était différent. C'était différent parce que quelque part ils étaient impliqués. Parce que l'homme venait de se donner la mort et que c'est eux qu'il avait choisis pour être présent. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était déjà très affaiblie, parce que c'était un cimetière, parce que c'était son visage sur la tombe…

Sara fut parcourut d'un désagréable frisson et détourna finalement les yeux de la scène macabre devant elle. Les larmes aux yeux. Le cœur au bord des lèvres. Frigorifiée. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la vue de cet homme. Etendu sur le marbre gris. Une arme à la main. Pâle mais souriant. La nausée la gagna à nouveau quand, l'espace d'un instant, elle songea que cela aurait pu être son supérieur. Du sang avait éclaboussé l'inscription profondément gravée dans la pierre.

Debbie Marlin

1975 – 2004

Grissom, juste derrière elle, posa une main sur son épaule et attira lentement la jeune brune dans ses bras. Il sentait sans doute son besoin de contact. De contact humain. Elle se laissa faire. Avec plaisir. Posant son front brûlant contre l'épaule de l'entomologiste. Agrippant d'une main tremblante le revers de sa veste. Savourant la chaleur réconfortante qui émanait de son corps. Il glissa une main autour de sa taille, la posant au creux de ses reins. L'autre, dans sa nuque, caressait doucement ses boucles brunes. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir en vie, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Tous les deux. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés. Ils étaient tellement bien. Ensemble. Sara s'enivrant de son odeur si subtile et délicieusement masculine. Grissom profitant de sa présence tout contre lui.

A cet instant, il semblait plus qu'évident qu'il lui fallait prendre tous les risques pour pouvoir vivre d'autres moments semblables à celui-ci. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle. Jamais. Et qu'il ne le voulait pas non plus. Il repensa à son entretien avec Lurie, à sa lettre. Il n'avait pas été tout à fait franc ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas voulu dire qu'elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il prenne des risques pour elle. Pas du tout. Il avait seulement peur. Mais ça, il n'avait pas voulu l'avouer… Il manqua de tout lui dire. Là, maintenant. De lui dire combien il tenait à elle. Combien il l'aimait. Pourtant il renonça. Si il lui avouait ça maintenant elle n'y croirait pas. Elle n'y accorderait aucun crédit.

Elle interpréterait sûrement ça comme le contre-coup des évènements récents. Peut-être même comme une nouvelle façon de la blesser. Non. Le temps n'était pas encore venu. Bientôt. Pour l'heure il se contenterait de la tenir dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur, de jouer avec ses cheveux et de sentir son souffle – de plus en plus régulier – dans son cou. Ce qui équivalait à peu près – de son point de vue – à être arrivé directement au paradis. La lumière des gyrophares et les sirènes des véhicules d'intervention firent leur apparition. Le couple n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Ils ne se séparèrent pas davantage lorsque les secouristes puis les policiers se regroupèrent autour du corps sans vie du Dr Lurie. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix de Nick se fit entendre que Grissom sentit Sara se détacher de lui.

Il la laissa s'éloigner à regret. Un horrible sentiment de manque s'emparant de lui. Ce sentiment s'estompa quand il lut les mêmes regrets dans ses yeux à elle. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard et qu'elle tenait encore un peu à lui. La jolie brune esquissa un sourire de gratitude et il dut lutter contre le besoin impérieux qu'il éprouva de la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. Il hocha la tête, lui accordant par la l'autorisation de quitter les lieux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rester là. Il parlerait aux policiers et Warrick devait arriver pour s'occuper des relevés. Il la regarda ensuite s'éloigner et se jeter dans les bras du texan qui arrivait presque en courant. L'entomologiste réprima un élan de jalousie rageur. C'était son attitude à lui qui avait poussé la jeune femme à se rapprocher de leur collègue.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux. Il ne pouvait qu'être en colère… contre lui-même. Il les suivit des yeux lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent. Le jeune homme tenait Sara par la taille, signe d'une complicité et d'une intimité certaine. Indifférent aux bruits et à la circulation humaine alentour, Grissom continua de les fixer. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main son épaule le fasse se retourner.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est entre de bonnes mains » fit Jim Brass, rassurant. Grissom acquiesça sans grande conviction. « Par contre j'aimerais bien que vous m'expliquiez ce qui c'est passé ici » reprit le capitaine obtenant par là toute l'attention de son ami. Le scientifique se mit – avec plus de difficulté que d'habitude toutefois – en mode 'expert' pour expliquer la situation à son ami. Il n'avait pu lui faire part que des grandes lignes de l'affaire quand il l'avait eu au téléphone un peu plus tôt.

Plus loin Nick avait obligé Sara à s'asseoir sur un banc. A présent blottie contre lui, une couverture sur les épaules, un café dans ses mains, elle l'entendait parler sans réellement l'écouter. Les évènements se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit. Le coup de feu lointain. Le corps inerte de l'homme. Son sourire. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était juste touchée par ce suicide. Par ses circonstances. Elle avait froid. Elle se sentait mal. Cette affaire faisait ressortir des brides du passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Définitivement. Et l'affectueuse sollicitude dont l'entourait le jeune texan ne lui était d'aucune aide. Pas cette fois. Comment lui dire sans le blesser que la seule chose qu'elle désirait pour l'instant était de se réfugier dans les bras de leur supérieur ?

Qu'elle s'y sentait chez elle comme nulle part ailleurs ? Comment lui dire qu'il n'y avait que Grissom pour pouvoir l'aider à cet instant ? Qu'elle avait terriblement envie de retourner là-bas et d'embrasser fougueusement l'éminent scientifique jusqu'à en perdre le souffle ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, lui dire ça. Nick. Lui dire que quelques minutes auparavant elle était tiraillée par l'envie de rester toujours contre lui, Grissom. Aussi quand son coéquipier lui proposa de la ramener 'chez eux', elle ne peut que sourire et faire semblant de n'attendre que ça. Faire semblant. Elle était devenue assez douée pour ça songea t'elle en glissant sa main dans sa poche alors que le jeune expert la conduisait vers sa voiture.

Tout en se laissant entraîner, elle referma ses doigts sur le métal froid du pendentif – elle l'avait emmener avec elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle monta docilement dans le 4x4 comme l'y invitait le jeune expert. Il lui faudrait encore faire semblant pendant trois semaines. Elle soupira doucement. Faire comme si elle n'avait pas vu les efforts de Grissom à son égard. Comme si elle n'avait pas remarquer son attitude de plus en plus amicale et presque – voire carrément – tendre envers elle. Comme si cette lettre ne signifiait rien. Comme si elle pourrait l'oublier. Comme si elle devait partir. Comme si elle en avait vraiment envie. Comme si c'était si simple…

Nick ne remarqua pas la larme solitaire qui roula sur la joue de la jeune femme durant le trajet. Il ne remarqua que la détresse dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit. Voulant effacer sa peine, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Sara ne réagit pas. Le fait est que cela ne lui procura aucune sensation particulière. Elle n'était pas là. Elle était à des kilomètres de là. Dans un sombre cimetière. Avec Grissom... Le texan approfondit le baiser, inconscient de l'état et des pensées qui habitaient de la jolie brune. Cette fois elle réagit. Et elle répondit. Un instant. Avant de repousser le jeune homme. Une expression de culpabilité mêlée d'une profonde tristesse sur le visage. Lui s'écarta d'elle, surpris, et fronça les sourcils.

- « Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas faire ça… excuse-moi… » murmura la jeune femme sur un ton douloureux. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux pour endiguer le flot de larmes qu'elle sentait monter. « Nick » reprit-elle en évitant son regard. « Je n'ai jamais triché avec toi. A chaque fois qu'on était ensemble je n'ai jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre » articula t'elle avec difficulté. « Jamais. Mais si il se passait quelque chose maintenant je…je ne serais pas avec toi. Pas vraiment. Et ça je ne le veux pas. J'ai trop de respect pour toi. Je suis désolée » finit-elle en se décidant finalement à fixer son attention sur son ami, inquiète.

Contre toute attente il sourit. Un vrai sourire. Chaleureux et… satisfait. Il glissa une main sur la joue de la jolie brune. Son pouce balaya doucement les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissé échappées bien malgré elle. Il la regarda avec une tendresse qui la bouleversa. Elle était belle à l'instant. Et tellement fragile. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant profiter de sa faiblesse… Alors qu'elle était si honnête. Il n'avait pas à chercher bien loin pour savoir de qui elle parlait. Grissom. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Et il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils s'étaient déjà expliqués à ce propos. Ils avaient convenu d'arrêter. De rester juste amis. Comme avant. Ils s'aimaient, oui. Mais pas de cette manière. Ils étaient comme frères et sœur et c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

- « Sara, honey, tu n'as pas à être désolée » lui assura t'il en caressant sa pommette. « C'est moi… Je n'aurais pas du… Tu as besoin de te reposer sweetie » poursuivit-il en passant ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme.

Il remonta la couette sur les épaules de Sara et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre le canapé. Il avait besoin de dormir lui-aussi. Mais la jeune scientifique le retint en enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet. Nick la regarda sans comprendre. « Reste » mima t'elle du bout des lèvres. Il chercha une confirmation dans ses yeux et quand il l'eut trouvé, il sourit à nouveau. Cette nuit elle avait juste besoin d'un ami et il serait cet ami. Il savait qu'elle ne ressentirait jamais rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui. Il l'avait su dès le moment où il s'était réveillé à ses côtés la première fois. C'était un accord tacite entre eux depuis le début. Elle l'avait prévenu. Et il ne demandait rien de plus si il avait son amitié pour lui. L'amitié durait toujours…

Il contourna le lit, retira ses chaussures et s'allongea derrière Sara. Il attira son dos contre son torse, passa une main autour de sa taille et enlaça ses doigts aux siens quand il rencontra sa main.

- « Bonne nuit mon ange… » souffla t'il à son oreille en la sentant se détendre dans ses bras.

- « Bonne nuit Nicky… » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton avant qu'ils ne tombent tout deux dans les bras dans un sommeil réparateur.

(Vida Loca, Ricky Martin)

Quand Warrick, Grissom, Catherine et Nick pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de ce dernier, ils furent tous surpris – à des niveaux très différents – par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tout d'abord la musique du générique de Grease – à un niveau sonore assez élevé – emplissait la pièce. Sur l'écran de télé Luc Skywalker et Dark Vador se livraient un duel sans merci à l'épée laser. Et au milieu du salon Sara et Greg se livraient un duel sans merci à l'épée laser. La jeune femme, en mini-short noir quasiment recouvert par une chemise d'homme blanche à rayures noires, brandissait une épée d'un très joli violet. Le jeune homme, en jean et tee-shirt blanc, lui opposait une épée vert fluo. Les deux armes étaient sans nul doute des jouets d'enfants mais des jouets très perfectionnés.

Les deux aspirants jedi ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de leurs collègues. Riant aux éclats, ils continuaient à batailler sans aucune technique mais avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. A un moment la jeune brunette monta sur le canapé pour prendre de la hauteur. Warrick choisit justement cet instant pour signaler leur présence d'un raclement de gorge. L'effet fut immédiat. Le duel prit fin et les deux combattants tournèrent leurs têtes vers les intrus. Intrus pour l'heure bien souriant, plus qu'amusés par le comportement enfantin des deux coéquipiers. Greg se gratta la nuque, pas vraiment gêné mais un peu confus. Sara rosit légèrement et adopta l'air d'une gamine prise en faute. Adorable fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Grissom. Immédiatement suivit par sexy. Diablement sexy.

- « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Tous ? » demanda la jolie brune alors qu'elle se saisissait de la main que Greg lui avait galamment proposé pour descendre.

Le fait est que Grissom avait appelé, la matinée précédente. Il avait proposé à Sara de prendre une nouvelle nuit de congé suite aux évènements précédent. Et elle avait acceptée. Ça faisait parti de ses nouvelles résolutions. Ne pas se laisser envahir par son travail. Définir et respecter ses propres limites. Et la mort de Lurie l'avait vraiment perturbée... Par contre, elle avait catégoriquement refusé que Nick en fasse de même pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais quand Greg s'était proposé – lui était réellement en congé – elle n'avait pas dit non. Pour deux raisons. D'abord – et effectivement – la perspective de rester seule ne l'enchantait pas. Ensuite c'était l'occasion de parler à son jeune ami. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. A peine arrivé, Greg l'avait enlacé et s'était excusé. Elle en avait fait de même.

Tout s'était arrangé. Ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit à s'amuser comme des petits fous. C'est ainsi que – trois épisodes de Starwars et quelques pots de glace plus tard – ils se retrouvaient là avec la désagréable impression d'être le point de mire de tout un tribunal d'inquisition. Un tribunal certes très souriant – voire au bord du fou rire – mais un tribunal tout de même.

- « Merci pour l'accueil… » ironisa Warrick, les mains dans les poches.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » lui rétorqua Sara, souriante, en secouant ses boucles brunes.

- « Nick nous a invité à déjeuner » expliqua Catherine en se débarrassant de son manteau. « Et nous avons accepté » conclut elle, malicieuse.

- « Oh… super ! » fit la brunette, sincère, vraiment contente de les voir. « Vous permettez juste que j'aille me changer ? » ajouta t'elle, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

- « Pourquoi ? » questionnèrent simultanément Nick, Greg et Warrick, taquins.

Catherine et Sara échangèrent un regard faussement désespéré avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Finalement la brunette tira la langues en direction de ses trois amis puis disparut dans la chambre. Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard. Elle avait remplacé son short par un pantalon de la même couleur et avait noué la chemise sur son ventre. Elle avait aussi tenté de discipliner ses boucles mais n'était pas vraiment parvenue au résultat voulu. Ou peut-être que si songea t'elle en interceptant le regard appréciateur de Grissom qui s'était posé sur elle à l'instant même où elle avait passé le seuil. Elle se ressaisit vite cependant. C'était sans issue, sans espoir. A quoi bon se faire du mal ? Elle allait partir de toutes façons… Puisque c'est ce qu'elle devait faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Le brunch spécial végétarien de chez Gigi » annonça Nick avec un large sourire, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis.

- « Mon héros ! » minauda Sara en plaisantant avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle prit place entre le 'héros' en question et Grissom.

- « Tu vas bien ? » l'interrogea ce dernier en se penchant vers elle, l'air concerné et… affectueux jugea t'elle.

Elle le rassura d'un sourire et lutta désespérément contre l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras lorsqu'il lui sourit en retour. De ce petit sourire mi-filou mi-tendre qui la faisait toujours fondre même si elle avait appris à le cacher. Pourtant il sembla avoir pressenti cette envie puisqu'il glissa sa main sur la sienne, sous la table, et la pressa gentiment, tendrement. Cette fois elle eut envie de pleurer. Mais elle se retint. Elle n'était pas si pathétique quand même… L'ambiance était des plus détendues. Ils mangeaient depuis une trentaine de minutes en discutant d'anciennes enquêtes, d'anecdotes amusantes des uns et des autres, quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Sara se leva tout naturellement pour aller ouvrir. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un Jim Brass souriant.

- « Désolé pour le retard » commença le capitaine, visiblement d'excellente humeur. « Un suspect pas très coopératif… » expliqua t'il sans se départir de son sourire. « Mais j'ai apporté des donuts » ajouta t'il avec un air réjoui en levant le paquet qu'il tenait dans sa main sous le nez de la jeune femme. « Et j'ai même trouvé ceci… » poursuivit Brass avec emphase en brandissant une gerbe de superbes lys blanc.

Il tendit le bouquet à la brunette qui – passées les premières secondes de stupéfaction – se jeta à son cou. Le policier passa sa main libre dans le dos de la jeune femme et resserra paternellement son étreinte. Jim. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle s'était toujours sentie proche de lui. Elle l'avait toujours beaucoup apprécié. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait toujours protégée, aidée, soutenue. Ou peut-être parce qu'il était la seule image paternelle dont elle disposait… Le voir ce soir, être dans ses bras lui faisait du bien, la réconfortait.

- « Voilà, je savais que j'aurais du venir avec des fleurs… » lança Warrick, malicieux, en faisant mine de se taper la tête contre la table.

Pour toute réponse Sara se détacha de Jim et tira la langue au jeune afro-américain qui lui envoya un clin d'œil en retour. En fin de compte ils firent une place au nouveau venu et le petit déjeuner continua comme il avait commencé. Dans la bonne humeur. Entre discussions amicales et éclats de rire. Un moment parfait en somme. Et le cœur de la jolie brune se serra à cette pensée. En tirant un trait sur Las Vegas elle abandonnait beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle avait bien voulu se l'avouer. Beaucoup trop de choses…

(Life for rent, Dido)

Catherine resta un instant immobile lorsqu'elle arriva sur le toit, saisie par le froid vif de cette matinée hivernal. Le soleil se levait à peine et le paysage était magnifique, nimbé de lumières chaudes. La femme réajusta son manteau puis laissa son regard s'égarer sur le paysage urbain qui s'étendait tout autour et sur le désert au-delà. Elle mit fin à sa contemplation quand elle avisa une silhouette un peu plus loin. Elle s'avança sans faire preuve d'une discrétion particulière. Elle ne voulait pas surprendre son amie. Juste lui parler. La jeune blonde esquissa un sourire lorsque qu'une bulle de savon aux reflets changeant passa à côté d'elle, portée par le vent. D'autres suivirent, poursuivant leur course toujours plus haut vers les nuages. Elle en suivit une des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Sara s'était esquivée quelques minutes auparavant. Personne n'avait rien dit. Ils la connaissaient tous assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas être retenue. Pourtant peu de temps après Catherine était sortie à son tour. Et là encore personne n'avait le moindre commentaire. C'est ainsi que Cath retrouva sa jeune coéquipière sur le toit en train de souffler dans un petit cerceau de plastique qu'elle trempait à intervalles réguliers dans un tube d'eau savonneuse. C'était un charmant spectacle que celui de la jolie brune, ses boucles dansant au vent, entourée d'un de petites sphères scintillantes. Sans un mot, la femme blonde vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- « Nous avons une liaison » lança Sara sans aucune transition, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Sans doute un urgent besoin de se défaire de ce fardeau qu'elle avait l'impression de porter depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, ce matin, nue aux côtés de son ami. Pas de remords. Pas vraiment de culpabilité. Mais une nécessité presque désespérée de partager ce secret avec quelqu'un.

La phrase fit son petit effet. Catherine ne put prononcer un mot pendant quelques secondes. Se contentant de fixer sa coéquipière comme si celle-ci lui avait annoncé qu'elle venait d'adopté un calamar géant rescapé de la préhistoire. Une liaison ? Mais avec qui ? Si elle en parlait de cette façon… Immédiatement un nom lui vint à l'esprit.

- « Avec Grissom ? » s'enquit-elle avant de réaliser la stupidité de cette question. Elle esquissa un léger sourire… triste. Non, bien sûr que non. Ça aurait été trop beau. Elle se corrigea elle-même. « Nick… »

C'était tellement évident songea la scientifique. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ? Elle n'était pas fière d'elle. Elle était passée à côté de bien des choses ses dernières années se reprocha Catherine en secouant la tête. Elle n'avait pas été là pour Sara. Elle s'était engluée dans ses propres problèmes refusant de voir la détresse de la jeune femme.

- « Disons que nous avions une liaison » rectifia la brunette sans prendre la peine de confirmer les soupçons de son interlocutrice. « C'est fini maintenant » précisa t'elle cependant tout en se demandant ce que cela changeait précisément au problème.

Catherine ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer, derrière le ton neutre de sa collègue, si cette dernière considérait cela comme une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Et si il convenait de se montrer ravie ou désolée. Elle décida donc de la laisser continuer, sentant confusément qu'elle en avait besoin.

- « J'ai démissionné » poursuivit effectivement la jeune femme. Deuxième coup dur. Cath ouvrit de grands yeux, plus choquée par cette révélation que par la précédente. « Il ne le sait pas encore » anticipa t'elle sur la prochaine question de la blonde.

Quant à ça, elle aurait pu le deviner elle-même ironisa intérieurement Catherine. Si Grissom avait été au courant il n'aurait certainement pas agit comme il le faisait. Pour tout dire, il semblait même à des lieux de d'y songer étant donné les regards tendres dont il couvait sa subordonnée. Avec discrétion certes, mais pas assez pour la tromper, elle. Elle le connaissait trop bien... Cette conversation n'avait rien de très structurée et puisque l'heure des révélations semblait avoir sonné, elle décida de s'y mettre également.

- « Tu vas nous manquer Sara. Me manquer » entama la jeune blonde. « Quoique tu en penses, j'ai de l'affection pour toi et je tiens à toi » assura t'elle alors que Sara posait sur elle un regard circonspect. « J'ai conscience que je n'ai jamais été très… expansive avec toi et j'en suis désolée. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'apprécie pas. Je t'apprécie. Beaucoup. Je crois… » Elle eut un sourire désabusé avant de reprendre. « Je crois que j'étais jalouse. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir » demanda la CSI tandis que Sara était sûr le point de répliquer. « Le fait est qu'avant ton arrivée j'étais la seule femme de l'équipe. Il y avait eu Holly mais ce n'était pas pareil… » Elle s'arrêta un instant. Sara avait maintenant ses yeux fixés sur elle et l'écoutait avec intérêt. Catherine s'expliqua. « Au début j'étais énervée parce que Grissom m'avait imposée de travailler avec toi sur l'enquête concernant sa mort. C'était délicat pour moi. Cette histoire me tenait à cœur. J'ai mal réagit. Et j'étais jalouse. Tu étais plus jeune, plus brillante. Une adorable jeune femme comme il faut, sortie de Harvard, contre une ex strip-teaseuse trentenaire… Il y avait les autres aussi. Les gars t'ont tout de suite adoptés. Greg et David étaient fous de toi. Nick sous le charme. Warrick aussi, même si c'est venu plus tard. Jim et le Doc ne tarissent pas de louanges sur toi. Et Grissom… » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. En fait… » Elle stoppa un instant comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. « En fait c'est à cause lui que je me suis montrée un peu distante au début. La manière dont il t'avait présentée… 'J'ai confiance en elle'. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que représente une telle phrase dans la bouche de Grissom mais moi je le savais. 'J'ai confiance en elle'. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire ça de qui que se soit auparavant. Et surtout pas avec cette lueur dans les yeux. De la fierté. De l'admiration. Il n'avait jamais eu ce regard pour moi. Immédiatement j'ai su. Su que tu étais spéciale pour lui. Mais je n'avais pas encore idée à quel point tu l'étais. »

- « Catherine… » intervint finalement Sara, la gorge nouée, touchée par ces aveux. « Ce sont aussi tes amis. Toujours. Ils te sont autant attachés qu'à moi » dit-elle, sincère. Et elle le pensait, vraiment. Sans que cela ne lui pose le moindre problème.

C'était évident que Catherine comptait énormément pour eux. Nick, Greg, Warrick, Grissom… Comment pouvait-elle être jalouse d'elle ? Elle, elle était, avait toujours été jalouse de la jeune femme blonde. Sara sourit. Elles étaient ridicules aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Elles auraient du ne parler bien avant. Cela leur aurait évité pas mal de quiproquo. Elles auraient pu s'aider au lieu d'entretenir cette espèce de compétition permanente et stérile.

- « Tu partages avec eux certaines choses que je n'aurais jamais » objecta Catherine avec un léger sourire. « Vous avez le même âge… Regarde avec Greg… Et puis tu joues avec Warrick, tu vis chez Nick… » exposa t'elle sans amertume et avec une gentillesse qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dévoiler.

- « Tu as une fille Cath, une adorable petite fille. Tu as… »

Sara – le regard plus sombre et voilé que jamais – laissa sa phrase en suspend. Qu'allait-elle dire ? « Tu as Grissom ». Oui, c'était vrai. Mais elle n'était pas prête à l'avouer. Bien qu'elle ne doutait pas que Catherine avait compris. Ce n'était pas si compliqué… D'ailleurs le visage de sa collègue s'éclaira d'un demi-sourire, mi-compatissant mi-amusé. Elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de la brunette. La jeune femme paraissait si vulnérable, si fragile. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et un élan de tendresse maternelle la submergea. En même temps qu'une irrésistible envie d'étrangler Grissom. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit une larme rouler sur la joue pâle et glacée de la brunette.

- « Sara… »

Catherine ne savait quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoir à son amie. Elle était persuadée que l'entomologiste tenait à elle plus qu'à toute autre chose. Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il serait un jour prêt à l'avouer. A franchir se fossé qu'il s'était escrimé à creuser entre eux au fil des ans. Elle savait qu'il souffrait autant que Sara. Elle ne comprenait pas – et n'approuvait pas – sa manière d'agir. Cependant elle n'avait pas à intervenir. Bien que se ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

- « Il tient beaucoup à toi. Vraiment. Mais… c'est Grissom » lâcha finalement la blonde dans un murmure. Comme si cela expliquait tout. En tous cas ça n'excusait rien. Elles en avaient toutes les deux conscience.

- « Je suis pathétique… » murmura Sara en secouant la tête, davantage pour elle-même que pour son interlocutrice.

- « Non, ne dis pas ça » intervint Catherine en passant une main autour de ses épaules. « Et j'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu pars » ajouta t'elle. « Je veux dire, je tiens à lui mais il ne vaut pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils. Ok ? » fit-elle en obligeant la jeune femme à la regarder. Sara sourit.

- « Ok » céda t'elle enfin, amusée malgré elle.

- « A propos de cette démission… » hasarda Catherine. Elle ne voulait pas que sa jeune collègue quitte le labo. Sur le plan personnel et sur le plan professionnel, elle était indéniablement précieuse. Pour eux tous. Mais elle lisait dans les yeux de Sara qu'une simple plante ne suffirait pas. Et elle avait même peur que rien ne puisse l'en dissuader cette fois.

- « Atwater l'a signée. Les gars sont au courant. Je finis le 7 mars » exposa la brunette d'un ton décidé en reportant son regard sur l'horizon.

- « Dans moins de trois semaines… » constata sa supérieure. « Tu es sûre que… ? »

- « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi » la coupa Sara. « Ce n'est pas un coup de tête ou un simple caprice... Ça me coûte de partir, de vous quitter. Mais c'est une chose que je dois faire. Pour moi. Tu comprends ? » termina t'elle en relevant la tête.

- « Je ne sais pas si je te comprends mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux alors je te soutiendrais » répondit Catherine. « C'est quand même idiot de devoir en arriver là pour pouvoir se parler » fit t'elle non sans une certaine ironie.

Sara approuva sans un mot et elles restèrent ainsi, côtes à côtes, en silence, pendant quelques minutes. Elles étaient bien. Toutes les deux. Admirant le paysage. Indifférentes au froid ambiant alors que le soleil se levait paresseusement sur le désert.

- « Cath ? » La voix de Sara ressemblait davantage à un souffle.

- « Oui ? » lui répondit Catherine sur le même ton.

- « Merci » murmura la jolie brune.

- « Sara ! Dans mon bureau ! Maintenant ! » lança un Grissom furieux en déboulant dans la salle de repos. Faisant par là même sursauter les trois occupants de la pièce – Nick et Catherine ne travaillaient pas ce soir. Warrick ouvrit de grands yeux. Greg faillit lâcher son café. Seule la principale concernée n'eut pas de réaction notable. Extérieurement en tous cas. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. Sans un mot de plus l'entomologiste ressortit, claquant brusquement la porte derrière lui.

- « Waow… » lâcha Warrick, estomaqué par cette scène.

Greg resta sans voix, bouche bée. Sara, quant à elle, continua tranquillement la lecture de son magazine. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient pris tous ensemble. Deux semaines plutôt routinières en somme. Quoiqu'il semblait bien que l'équipe s'était à nouveau ressoudée. Peut-être parce que le fait de partager un secret – le secret du départ de la brunette – les avait rapprochés. Parce qu'ils voulaient profiter de ces derniers moments tous ensemble. Ils avaient enchaînés plusieurs dîners, quelques sorties… Sara retravaillait avec Gil. Tout se passait bien. En apparence du moins. Elle tentait de ne pas prêter trop d'attention aux attentions – justement – dont il semblait l'entourer. Elle restait distante mais aimable. C'était un peu comme au début. Sans le flirt.

De son côté à elle en tous cas. Lui… En fait elle lui en voulait pour ça. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être gentil. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur lui – enfin, d'essayer. Et puis elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Rien ne changerait. Il avait déjà fait ça. Alterner phases d'intérêt et phases d'indifférence. Jouer au yoyo avec son cœur. Quelque fut la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi, elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Que tout finirait pas redevenir comme avant. Qu'elle souffrirait. Et ça, elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle préférait croire qu'il ne s'agissait pour l'heure que d'une affection… paternelle ou fraternelle. Enfin, 'préférer' n'était pas le terme exact mais, dans un sens, c'était l'idée générale.

- « Tu crois qu'il sait ? » reprit Warrick au bout de quelques secondes, incertain et visiblement un peu inquiet.

- « Sans doute » répondit Sara, faussement décontracté alors que son corps, depuis l'intrusion de Grissom, battait des records de vitesse.

- « Tu… tu ne vas pas y aller ? » articula tant bien que mal un Greg à l'air horrifié.

Pour tout dire elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au problème. Elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Y aller c'était l'affronter. Et elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage – ni l'envie bien entendue. Mais ne pas y aller ne revenait qu'à retarder l'affrontement et là… Aïe. Grissom se mettait très rarement en colère mais quand il le faisait il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages. Et encore moins l'objet de sa colère. D'où le dilemme. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer tout cela à Greg…

- « Sara Sidle ! » Ils sursautèrent tous une nouvelle fois. Grissom avait du lancer cet ultimatum depuis son bureau mais tout l'étage en avait profité. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix…

- « Bien » fit Sara en refermant son magazine. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller si je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque » continua t'elle avec une légère grimace en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna vers ses deux amis. « Souhaitez-moi bonne chance… »

Quand Sara entra dans le bureau de Grissom, elle sut immédiatement qu'il lui faudrait plus que de la chance. C'était d'un miracle dont elle avait besoin. Ces trois dernières semaines… Disons deux parce que la première avait plutôt été consacrée à sa relation avec Nick. Donc ces deux dernières semaines elle avait fait tout son possible pour essayer de ne pas penser au – fatidique – moment où elle devrait mettre son superviseur au courant de son prochain départ. Elle repoussait sans cesse cette idée dérangeante. Espérant peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre se chargerait du sale boulot. Mais en revanche elle avait imaginé des centaines de fois la réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir. Des scénarii tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Cependant ces scènes avaient épargnées ses nuits – ou plutôt jours.

Toutes passées dans les bras confortables du jeune – et adorable – texan, plus ou moins sagement. Et voilà, elle y était maintenant. Et malgré sa décontraction extérieur, elle n'en menait pas large. Surtout devant un Grissom plus impressionnant que jamais. Faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Le visage résolument fermé. La mâchoire crispée. Ses yeux bleus avaient virés à l'outremer. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et referma la porte derrière elle. Il n'était pas nécessaire que tout le monde entende cette discussion. Ça allait déjà être bien assez pénible comme ça... Elle s'avança presque timidement et attendit.

- « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » questionna Grissom avec beaucoup plus de calme que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Cela ne la rassura pas particulièrement. Mais cela la troubla.

De son côté, après lui avoir jeter un bref coup d'œil, l'entomologiste faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder la jolie brune. Même là, alors qu'il était en proie à une confusion et une colère extrême, il la trouvait irrésistible. Et ce genre de pensées parasites ne l'aiderait pas dans le cas présent. Il serra les poings, enfonçant volontairement ses ongles dans sa chair. Il ignora la légère douleur. Il bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur depuis qu'Ecklie lui avait fait par de l'horrible nouvelle. Avec un de ses petits sourires suffisants et mesquins qui le caractérisaient. Au début le scientifique ne l'avait pas cru. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Mais l'idée avait fait son chemin depuis et là voir là. En face de lui. Si calme. Si… peu étonnée. L'horrible vérité lui sauta au visage. C'était vrai…

- « Oui » lâcha finalement la jeune femme, impassible. Un bref instant elle avait été tentée de lui demander de quoi il parlait. Ce qui aurait été parfaitement hypocrite de sa part. Et ce qui n'aurait sans doute pas été du goût de Grissom. Autant se montrer civilisée, non ?

- « Et je suppose que tout le monde est au courant… » fit l'entomologiste, incisif, en posant un regard glacial sur elle.

Elle ne nia pas. A quoi bon ? Mais quelque part cette réflexion l'amusa. En fait, il était principalement furieux parce qu'il l'avait appris par quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été le premier à être prévenu. Ah les hommes et leur orgueil… En y réfléchissant bien il n'y avait que deux personnes qui auraient pu le prévenir. Atwater et Ecklie. Les autres n'auraient rien dit. Atwater non plus. Par contre Ecklie… C'est sûr qu'il avait du se faire un plaisir de narguer son vieil ennemi. Une partie d'elle se disait que c'était bien fait pour Grissom. L'autre avait terriblement envie de se blottir dans ses bras. Depuis cette histoire avec Lurie… D'autant que ce regard sombre le rendait terriblement sexy. Rrrrrrr ! Sara arrête ça tout de suite se morigéna la brunette.

- « Quand comptiez-vous me faire part de cette décision ? » siffla Grissom, toujours aussi dur mais sans élever le ton, en s'asseyant à son bureau, les yeux fixés sur elle.

Le plus tard possible faillit-elle répondre. Mais elle s'abstint. Elle n'avait pas envie de sa battre. Elle n'en avait plus envie. Et puis il ne semblait plus vraiment en colère. Juste… peiné. Enormément. Et déçu. Et cette constatation lui fit mal. Elle pouvait supporter de le mettre en colère – elle même était souvent en colère contre lui – mais le décevoir… Ça non. Son cœur se serra. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Pourtant c'était lui qui l'avait trahi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de lui qu'elle partait. Pourtant quand elle le regardait maintenant…

- « En temps voulu » fit-elle doucement, soudainement désireuse de ne pas envenimer les choses. « Je vous aurais prévenu en temps voulu. » Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Grissom sembla la sonder un instant. Il savait. Il savait qu'elle le lui aurait dit. Forcément. Elle n'était pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Pas lâche. Elle le lui aurait dit. Mais le plus tard possible. Sa colère – qui avait déjà bien diminué – s'évapora pour laisser place à un vide et un désespoir intense. Elle allait partir. Elle allait quitter Las Vegas. Le quitter. La même angoisse qui l'avait étreint trois ans plus tôt remonta à la surface. Plus violente et plus douloureuse. A l'époque Sara était blessée, énervée. Cette fois elle était également déterminée. Et c'était pire. Bien pire…

- « Vous auriez du m'en parler » reprit Gil, adoptant à son tour un ton plus doux.

- « Pourquoi faire ? » rétorqua t'elle d'une voix lasse. Lasse et résolue. Comme si elle avait cessé de mener un combat qui la minait depuis longtemps et qu'elle savait perdu d'avance.

- « Je ne sais pas » admit Grissom, après un instant de réflexion, en enlevant ses lunettes pour passer une main sur ses yeux. « Je… J'aurais pu… »

- « … m'envoyer une plante ? » suggéra Sara, acerbe, le regard soudain plus perçant.

D'accord, il l'avait bien cherché après tout. Il encaissa donc la pique sans protester. Il aurait pu… lui avouer son amour, par exemple. La prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il savait que c'était un mensonge. Il ne l'aurait pas fait. Par lâcheté. Par peur. Il n'aurait rien fait. Ou peut-être un truc bateau – et passablement inefficace – du genre 'le labo a besoin de vous'. Pathétique… Il trouva cependant assez de courage et de volonté en lui pour pouvoir poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Et dont il connaissait – au moins partiellement – la réponse.

- « Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix était douloureuse mais claire. Il chercha le regard de Sara mais elle le fuyait. Délibérément. Elle triturait nerveusement ses mains en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Dans son jean clair et son petit haut vieux rose, ses boucles brunes retombant en cascade sur ses épaules – et malgré son air anxieux, son regard éperdu – elle était d'une beauté insolente. Il pouvait lire sur son visage le combat intérieur qu'elle menait. Elle cherchait visiblement ses mots. Ses mots et l'attitude à adopter.

- « Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant… » fit-elle enfin d'une voix dénuée d'animosité en croisant finalement son regard.

Pourquoi voulait-elle partir ? Ce n'est pas qu'elle se refusait catégoriquement à lui faire part de ses raisons. Le fait est que là, devant lui – si proche, si… accessible – elle avait bien du mal à les retrouver. Ses raisons. Ces raisons qui lui semblaient si légitimes une minute auparavant. Elles lui revinrent vite cependant puisque la principale était précisément sous ses yeux. Un nouvel élan d'animosité monta en elle. Contre lui.

- « Ça en a pour moi » rétorqua t'il doucement en plongeant dans son regard chocolat teinté d'éclats ambrés flamboyant.

- « Bien sûr » ironisa t'elle en reprenant le contrôle. « Pour vous. Vous ne vous intéressez qu'à vous » continua t'elle, de plus en plus remontée. « Ce que **vous** ressentez ! La manière dont la situation va **vous** affecter ! »

Elle perdait son sang-froid. Les paumes à plat sur le bureau. Penchée vers lui. Le visage animé par la colère. Les yeux noirs comme le jais. C'était plus qu'évident. Et c'était de sa faute, à lui. Elle avait raison au fond. C'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à lui. A son monde. Mais elle était son monde. Elle était toute sa vie. Elle ne le savait pas. Et si il n'agissait pas très vite elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Et il allait la perdre. Pour de bon cette fois. Et ce n'était pas envisageable.

- « Tu as raison » admit-il sans élever la voix. Il se leva et contourna le bureau. « Je suis égoïste. Je ne pense qu'à moi. Je ne pense qu'à ce que je ressens. Et cette situation m'affecte… parce qu'elle te concerne » poursuivit l'entomologiste, à voix basse, en s'arrêtant face à Sara qui s'était tournée vers lui. « Tout ce qui te concerne m'affecte » ajouta t'il plus doucement, tendrement. Presque imperceptiblement. Juste assez pour qu'elle l'entende.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils comme si elle cherchait à comprendre le sens de cette phrase. De ses mots. Avait-il bien dit ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait dit ? Est-ce que cela signifiait bien ce qu'elle croyait que cela signifiait… ? Sûrement pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tenait ce genre de propos ambigus. C'est son esprit à elle qui y voyait ce qu'elle voulait y voir. Mais c'était fini. Elle ne se laisserait plus avoir par ses sous-entendus qui ne menaient nul part. C'était trop facile… Grissom leva une main hésitante vers le visage de sa subordonnée. Sa peau avait l'air si douce, si tentante… Et il en avait envie depuis si longtemps que cela lui semblait parfois une éternité…

- « Ne faites pas ça » fit Sara dans un souffle, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Elle n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle ne recula pas. Ses yeux s'étaient juste assombris. Elle n'avait même pas l'air surprise. En réalité elle était bien trop stupéfaite pour avoir l'air surprise. Elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas vraiment. Donc elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'être surprise, si ? Gil ne céda pas à sa supplique et sa paume entra en contact avec la joue de la jeune femme. Son pouce caressa doucement sa pommette. Doucement comme si il avait peur de lui faire mal. La sensation de sa peau sous sa main était délicieuse. Enivrante. Il accrocha ses yeux aux siens, tentant de faire passer dans son regard tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Sara ferma les yeux savourant l'instant tout en sachant que ça ne pourrait pas durer.

L'entomologiste glissa son autre main dans les boucles brunes de la jeune experte. Lissant une mèche entre ses doigts. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Dans ceux de Grissom elle lut un espoir infini. Timide mais infini. Cela lui fit mal. Parce que ce n'était pas réel. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Lui, celui qui se penchait lentement vers elle. Celui dont les lèvres frôlaient les siennes dans le plus doux, le plus exquis des baisers. Tellement parfait que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mon dieu non, ne fait pas ça supplia t'elle intérieurement quand elle réalisa que c'était vraiment en train de se passer. Alors, luttant contre son désir de passer ses propres mains dans les cheveux grisonnant de son supérieur et d'approfondire leur étreinte, elle s'écarta de lui. A regret. Mais elle devait le faire, non ?

- « C'est trop tard… » articula difficilement sa bouche alors que son cœur criait 'je t'aime'. Dans un état second, elle repoussa ce cri au fond d'elle et gagna la porte dans un regard pour Grissom. Si elle regardait elle serait perdue. Si elle le regardait elle ne pourrait plus partir. Jamais. « Je suis… Je suis désolée » murmura t'elle alors avant de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière elle un Gil Grissom choqué et éperdu.

(Too lost in you, Sugababes)

Le front appuyé contre le métal froid de son casier, Sara ferma les yeux. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Le souffla court. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Venait-elle réellement de repousser le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment aimé de toute sa vie ? Apparemment. Et cela après qu'ils aient échangé le plus délicieux et le plus tendre des baisers qu'elle n'ait jamais reçus ? Oui, sans aucun doute. … Super. Elle se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur et prit son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Il avait certainement agi sur un coup de tête. Ça n'aurait rien changé. Rien ne changerait jamais. C'est lui qui l'avait dit. _Je ne pourrais pas le faire._ Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Si elle restait tout serait comme avant.

Lui soufflant le froid et le chaud entre eux comme il l'avait toujours fait. Elle suivant le mouvement, oscillant en permanence entre espoir et désespoir. Non. Il lui avait fait trop mal. Elle n'avait plus 25 ans. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre davantage. De mettre sa vie en stand-bye pour lui. Pour l'hypothétique pensée que peut-être un jour il leur laisserait une chance. Elle ne voulait plus jouer. Elle avait prit la bonne décision. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal à présent ? Pourquoi ce nœud dans son ventre, cette boule dans sa gorge et ces larmes dans ses yeux ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait tout simplement. Elle l'aimait de toute son âme. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça… La jeune femme attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro familier.

- « Nick ? C'est Sara. Tu peux venir me chercher ? »

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de demander de l'aide. Vraiment pas. Mais là… Le jeune texan arriva dix minutes plus tard. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Il avait l'air inquiet mais ne posa aucune question. Se contentant d'être là. Pour elle. Comme toujours. La faisant se sentir encore plus coupable. Elle lui avait fait du mal alors qu'il était son ami, alors qu'il aurait tout donner pour la rendre heureuse. Et elle avait fait du mal à Grissom aussi. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un juste retour de bâton mais ça n'avait jamais été son attention. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'avait aimé au moins. Elle savait qu'il avait été tiraillé entre ses sentiments et son sens du devoir. La raison avait remporté cette victoire. Mais il avait du souffrir malgré tout.

De toutes façons, dans une semaine elle ne serait plus là alors à quoi bon… ? Elle se contenterait de classer ce baiser avec les rares instants volés – un regard, un sourire, un contact léger – qu'elle conservait précieusement au fond de sa mémoire. Avec le temps ses souvenirs – comme la douleur – s'estomperaient. Doucement. Comme s'estompe le jour au coucher du soleil. Et peut-être qu'un jour elle aurait du mal à se souvenir du timbre de sa voix, du son de ses pas, de son parfum. Puis elle oublierait son sourire, cette façon si particulière qu'il avait de la regarder, les traits de son visage. Et alors elle pourrait vivre.

(Will I ever make it home, Ingnam Hill)

Ça avait été la pire semaine de toute sa vie. Il avait eu l'impression de vivre un cauchemar permanent depuis ce fameux matin. Un instant Grissom eut l'idée de s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir et de se taper la tête contre les murs. Histoire de vérifier si il n'était pas réellement en train de rêver. Jugeant que les chances étaient minces et qu'il pourrait difficilement justifier un tel comportement, il renonça. Poursuivant son chemin, il pénétra dans la salle de repos. Immédiatement tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Soit 3 paires d'yeux compatissantes qui se détournèrent aussitôt. Rectification. Ce jour était bien pire que les 6 précédents. Parce qu'aujourd'hui Sara partait. Définitivement. Il avait agi comme le dernier des imbéciles et voilà… On ne récolte que ce que l'on mérite, non ?

Il avait toujours cru que sa pire criante était d'être privé de son travail. Erreur. Sa pire crainte était d'être privée de Sara Sidle. Et ça il l'avait compris une semaine auparavant. Dans son bureau. Lorsque ses lèvres avaient rencontré les siennes et qu'il avait vraiment pris conscience de ce qu'il était en train de perdre. Le bonheur de sentires lèvres sur les siennes. Et puis la détresse qui avait suivi. _C'est trop tard._ Une simple petite phrase et son monde s'était effondré Bien sûr, il l'avait pris au sérieux lorsqu'elle l'avait prévenu, la dernière fois. Mais il n'avait pas du réaliser qu'il pourrait être effectivement 'trop tard' le jour où il accepterait enfin ses propres sentiments. Il avait essayé de lui parler après ça. Evidemment. Mais elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait précisément pas en parler, elle.

Il la comprenait du reste. Il la repoussait pendant presque 5 ans et puis il l'embrassait, comme ça. D'autant qu'elle devait supposer qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une tactique pour l'empêcher de partir. Quel abruti il était… Un des meilleurs experts du pays, peut-être. Mais un abruti quand même. Et encore, il était poli. Il venait de laisser s'échapper sa meilleure chance d'être heureux un jour alors qu'elle avait été à sa portée pendant 5 ans. Il fallait vraiment être stupide, non ? De l'avis de Catherine ça ne faisait pas de doute en tous cas. Et elle ne s'était pas privée de le lui donner, son avis, justement. Et encore, elle ne savait pas tout… Il l'avait trouvée relativement posée. L'entomologiste jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule en se servant un café. 7h15. L'avion de Sara était à 11 heures.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il ferma les yeux juste une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit la douleur était toujours là. Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir… qu'elle ne voulait voir personne en fait, à l'aéroport. Sauf Nick, qui l'accompagnait. Elle détestait les adieux. Et lui, Grissom, détestait l'idée de devoir lui dire adieu. Oh, elle reviendrait bien sûr, en visite. Mais quoiqu'il n'y ait jamais eu entre eux, c'était bel et bien brisé. Un instant il revit son sourire – son merveilleux sourire – et sourit. Sa bonne humeur retomba vite. Parce que ce sourire, il ne le reverrait plus. Mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Pour qu'elle en vienne à le fuir, littéralement ? Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle et il n'avait fait que la repousser. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? » lança, à la ronde, le scientifique à qui le silence lourd de sous-entendus qui régnait dans la pièce commençait à peser. « Et si on allait déjeuner ? » proposa t'il ensuite. Tout pourvu qu'il ait l'esprit occupé... Manifestement sa proposition prit de cours les membres de son équipe. Tous le regardait avec sur leurs visages des expressions toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que ne va pas avec vous ? »

Tiens, il aurait parié sur Catherine mais c'est Greg qui s'était finalement lancé. Très courageusement, il devait l'admettre. Il était de notoriété publique que, depuis une semaine, il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il avait même réussit à faire pleurer Jacqui. La pauvre laborantine ne lui avait rien fait pourtant…

- « Greg, un problème ? » interrogea cependant Grissom avec une décontraction qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il porta la tasse de café à sa bouche, observant du coin de l'œil le jeune homme qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- « Oui, effectivement, j'ai un problème ! » lâcha finalement le tout nouvel expert. « Vous… Vous êtes là, comme si de rien était alors que Sara… alors que Sara… »

L'émotion l'empêcha de poursuivre mais son regard indiquait clairement que si il avait l'opportunité d'étrangler son supérieur, il l'aurait fait sur le champ. Pour tout dire Grissom lui-même n'était pas vraiment contre l'idée. D'autre part il voyait parfaitement où son ami voulait en venir. Lui aussi y avait songé… au moins un milliard de fois. Aller à l'aéroport pour la supplier de rester. Mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était pas lui. Ça faisait bien trop film hollywoodien. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle apprécie la démarche. En revanche il avait préparé autre chose. Mais il n'était pas désireux de leur faire part de son 'plan'.

- « Sara a parfaitement exprimé son désir de ne pas nous voir à l'aéroport » exposa calmement l'entomologiste. « De plus, son avion ne décolle que dans 4 heures et à l'heure qu'il est… » Il s'interrompit soudain devant les mines coupables de ses coéquipiers. Un doute vint s'insinuer dans son esprit. Elle n'aurait quand même pas fait ça ? « Son vol est bien à 11 heures ? » fit-il, de plus en plus suspicieux. « Et elle va bien à San Francisco, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Et bien… » commença Greg, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- « Greg ! » le coupa Catherine, avec un regard menaçant.

- « Oh, arrêtez ! » répliqua le jeune homme avec fougue en reposant brusquement sa tasse sur la table. « On sait tous qu'elle n'attend que ça… »

Catherine ne répondit rien cette fois. Elle échangea juste un regard avec Warrick puis acquiesça doucement en direction de l'ex laborantin.

- « Bon, alors déjà son avion décolle dans moins de deux heures » corrigea Greg, visiblement satisfait d'échanger les rôles et de jouer les professeurs avec son supérieur. « Et elle ne va pas à San Francisco En fait… »

(All the love in the world, The Corrs)

- « Promis ? » supplia Nick en lançant un adorable regard façon 'chien battu' à la jolie brune qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

- « Je te promets que je t'appellerais dès mon arrivée, ça te vas ? » lui répondit Sara en riant, avec un air malicieux.

Le texan lui renvoya un sourire lumineux et satisfait. Il était content d'avoir réussi à la détendre et à l'amuser. Depuis une semaine elle était plus que tendue. Stressée. Lunatique. Tantôt rayonnante. Tantôt au bord des larmes. Il avait du mal à la suivre. Et la seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui c'était passé ce matin là quand il était passé la prendre au labo. Il soupçonnait qu'il y avait un rapport avec Grissom mais elle avait refusé d'en parler. Il l'avait retrouvée dans les vestiaires, blanche comme un linge, les yeux rougis, frôlant la crise de nerf. Maintenant elle semblait aller mieux. Pourtant il était réticent à l'idée de la laisser partir seule ainsi. Elle lui avait, bien entendu, assuré que tout irait bien mais il en doutait très sérieusement.

Là, dans ce hall, au milieu de tout ces gens, il raffermit son étreinte autour d'elle. Comme si il voulait lui transmettre un peu de sa force. Elle se laissa aller avec délice avant de s'arracher au confort de ses bras. A regret. Elle rajusta son pull crème et lissa sa petite jupe de daim noir. C'est Nick qui avait choisi sa tenue. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui refuser ça. Et puis il fallait dire qu'avec ses bottines – noires également – l'effet n'était pas des plus malheureux.

- « Je vais vraiment devoir y aller cette fois » lança Sara avec un petit sourire triste. Sa valise avait été enregistrée. Son coupon de vol était dans sa poche. Et Sam l'attendrait à Washington. Si ce n'était cette horrible impression de commettre la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, tout semblait parfait.

- « Prends bien soin de toi sweetie » fit son ami en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. « Tu vas me manquer. »

- « Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, cow-boy » rétorqua la jeune femme en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue. « Merci pour tout… »

- « Allez, file avant que je me mette à pleurer ! » la houspilla gentiment le texan, les yeux déjà brillants.

Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois puis Sara passa la douane sous le regard protecteur de celui qui avait été pour elle un grand frère, un amant, un confident, mais qui resterait avant tout son meilleur ami. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. La jeune femme accéléra le pas. Inconsciemment. Comme pour se défier de revenir en arrière. Elle n'eut – heureusement – pas le loisir de réfléchir trop longtemps. Une hôtesse les invita rapidement à prendre place dans l'appareil. Il faut dire qu'elle avait attendu le dernier instant avec Nick. Avec Nick mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Bêtement, jusqu'au dernier moment, elle avait espérer « le » voir arriver. Lui. C'était ridicule bien sûr. Et très improbable.

D'autant plus improbable qu'il n'était même pas sensé savoir qu'elle était là, maintenant. Mais quelque part et jusqu'à la fin, son esprit – désespérément romantique – avait souhaité qu'il vienne. Pour elle. Même si elle n'en valait pas la peine. Cet espoir était vain. Illusoire. Pathétique. Son cœur se serra pourtant alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'avion. Cette même désagréable sensation de faire une lamentable erreur nichée au creux du ventre. Machinalement, elle esquissa un sourire en réponse à celui – particulièrement charmeur – que lui adressa l'un des stewards. Assez mignon du reste. Mais sans grand intérêt selon elle. Il n'était pas Grissom. En même temps si elle commençait comme ça, elle n'avait pas fini… Elle prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais elle l'oublierait.

Forte de cette résolution elle se concentra sur l'instant présent. Et là, tout de suite, son problème était de faire rentrer ce foutu sac dans ce foutu coffre. Elle fusilla les deux coupables des yeux mais n'en fut pas plus avancée pour autant. Le bagage récalcitrant ignora son regard assassin et continua de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Passablement agacée, la jolie brune soupira rageusement en secouant ses boucles brunes. Autour d'elle les autres passagers s'installaient à leurs places respectives. Elle tenta une dernière fois de faire entrer le sac – trop grand – dans l'espace correspondant – trop petit. En vain. Sara allait abandonner lorsque soudain une main puis un bras entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Et ils réussirent – sans qu'elle ne sache comment – à se faire obéir des deux objets en question.

- « Je vous remercie… » commença la brunette, reconnaissante, en se retournant vers son sauveur, un rayonnant sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec un incroyable regard lagon et un malicieux sourire des plus sexy. Elle eut un moment d'absence. Le temps de se remettre du choc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Comment avait-il su ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et manqua de s'étouffer quand il se rapprocha encore. Leurs deux corps étaient quasiment soudés l'un à l'autre. La sensation de son torse contre sa poitrine, de ses hanches contre les siennes, de son parfum tout autour et de son souffle sur son visage la priva momentanément de toute volonté propre.

- « Recule » fit alors l'homme tout contre son oreille d'une voix aux accents sensuels.

Sara frissonna violemment et sentit son cœur s'emballer mais obéit néanmoins. Et manqua de tomber en arrière quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec son sac à main, à terre. Une main ferme dans le creux de ses reins la retint cependant, la collant encore davantage – si c'était possible – à lui. Elle ferma les yeux juste une seconde histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Pas très évident dans les circonstances actuelles – dans la mesure où elle était dans 'ses' bras, tout contre 'lui'. Elle comprit finalement le but de la manœuvre. Il avait fait ça pour laisser passer les gens dans l'étroit couloir qui séparait les rangées. Quelque part elle fut déçue. Elle aurait préféré qu'il agisse ainsi pour une autre raison. En fait non, elle n'aurait rien préféré du tout. Il n'avait pas à être là et… et il n'avait pas à être là !

- « Grissom ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » finit-elle par parvenir à articuler en se dégageant de son étreinte.

- « Je prends l'avion » répondit-il avec un naturel déconcertant qui ne manqua pas d'agacer la jeune femme.

- « Oui, merci, je sais ça » répliqua t'elle non sans une certaine ironie. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites **ici** ? » Elle ne comprenait rien et elle détestait ça.

- « Le fait est que j'ai tendance à agir comme un idiot fini… et particulièrement avec toi. Donc j'ai décidé que pour une fois je pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de maturité et agir comme une personne responsable. »

Le ton de l'entomologiste était calme, posé. Il semblait sûr de lui. Et objectivement elle comprenait de moins en moins où il voulait en venir. Certes elle avait pu, du moins son inconscient avait pu souhaiter sa présence ici. Cependant le scénario auquel elle avait songé était quelque peu différent. Une déclaration enflammée. Un baiser fougueux… Ok, c'était ridicule. Et ce n'était pas du tout Grissom. Mais elle ne contrôlait pas ce genre de fantasme, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement…

- « Alors je n'aurais qu'une question » reprit le scientifique soudain étrangement sérieux en la fixant avec une intensité qui la bouleversa. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une autre chance ? Je sais que cela peu sembler un peu prétentieux ou bien… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend comme s'il jugeait s'être suffisamment dévoilé.

Un voile blanc passa devant les yeux de Sara. Une autre chance ? Il voulait… une autre chance ? Elle faillit éclater de rire devant l'incongruité de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas être vraiment sérieux, si ? Grissom sembla perdre un peu de sa belle contenance devant le mutisme de la jeune brune. Une lueur d'inquiétude inquiétude et de nervosité fit son apparition dans ses yeux. Cette constatation rasséréna la jeune femme. Il faut dire que le spectacle de son superviseur nerveux n'était pas quelque chose de très courant. Bon, il était venu jusqu'ici… mais quoi ? Une autre chance... Avait-il au moins conscience du nombre de chances qu'elle lui avait déjà octroyé ? Est-il réellement sincère ? Et surtout, saurait-il vraiment utiliser cette chance ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter. Elle refusait de souffrir encore à cause de lui.

- « Je ne comprends pas » souffla t'elle finalement en levant vers lui un regard éperdu.

Il sembla saisir sa détresse et, comme une semaine auparavant, il glissa une main hésitante sur sa joue, caressant doucement son visage du bout des doigts. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire tendre. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de chose mais pour elle il voulait le faire. Elle en valait tellement la peine. Il l'aimait tellement. Il avait été effrayé un instant qu'elle le repousse une nouvelle fois puis il avait compris. Il n'était pas trop tard. Elle avait seulement eut peur. Peur de l'inconnu. Peur de souffrir. Comme lui, ce jour où il lui avait dit « non ». A lui de faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus peur.

- « Il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre » murmura Grissom en repoussant affectueusement une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille. « Je t'aime, c'est aussi simple que ça » fit-il comme si il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

Le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. C'est du moins ce qu'il sembla à Sara. Ce n'était pas possible. Les sous-entendus, elle en avait l'habitude. Les paroles et les gestes ambiguës, idem. Mais ça, en revanche c'était nouveau. Et complètement inattendu. Surtout venant de lui. Connaissant son goût plus que modéré pour les démonstrations d'affection…

- « Vous… quoi ? » réussit-elle cependant à bafouiller avec l'impression persistante d'être tombée dans une dimension parallèle.

- « Dieu sait que vous avez un caractère impossible miss Sidle, mais, oui, je vous aime. » Il sourit légèrement en posant son front contre le sien. Il frôla gentiment son nez du sien. La faisant sourire à son tour.

D'accord. Une fois c'était une coïncidence. Deux fois ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment sincère. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être que finalement il pouvait changer, pour elle. Peut-être que… Tu es stupide Sara Sidle se gronda t'elle intérieurement. L'homme de tes rêves vient de te faire la plus belle des déclarations et tu continue à te torturer avec des… des imbécillités. Parfaitement. Des imbécillités. Regarde-le, il est si adorable… Un élan de tendresse et de reconnaissance monta en elle. Se dévoiler ainsi n'avait pas du être facile pour lui. Et la sincérité dans sa voix lui disait qu'il saurait utiliser cette deuxième chance si elle lui en laissait l'occasion.

- « Sara… tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Grissom d'un air concerné et légèrement inquiet, tout en retraçant la ligne de ses lèvres de son pouce.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était sans doute restée silencieuse un peu trop longtemps. Pourtant elle ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Alors elle ne répondit rien. Elle posa sa propre paume sur la joue de Grissom. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de faire ça ? Et elle avait toujours pensé que, le cas échéant, il la repousserait. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta de sourire. Manifestement elle avait engrangé un certain nombre d'idées totalement préconçues… Ses yeux se portèrent inconsciemment sur les lèvres de son supérieur. Si tentantes. Surtout depuis qu'elle y avait goûté. Gil ne manqua pas son regard gourmand et le sien s'assombrit. Puisqu'elle ne se décidait toujours pas, il prit l'initiative du baiser. Aussi parfait que le premier et tout aussi léger, il devint rapidement plus passionné.

Leurs sens s'embrasèrent quand leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et que leurs langues se rejoignirent dans une danse terriblement sensuelle. Il y avait des années d'attente et de frustration dans ce baiser. Sara passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l'entomologiste alors qu'il glissait les siennes autour de sa taille, l'amenant une nouvelle fois à se presser contre lui. La sensation était divine. Ils avaient l'impression de sombrer dans un puit sans fin. Une des mains de Grissom se faufila sous le pull de la jeune femme et ses doigts commencèrent à tracer de légers cercles sur la peau nue de son dos. Cette caresse lui tira un gémissement qu'il étouffa rapidement de sa bouche. Les doigts de Sara se faufilèrent dans ses courts cheveux poivre et sel. Ça aussi elle avait souvent rêvé de le faire.

Et c'était mille fois plus agréable qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. L'étreinte aurait pu s'éterniser si une hôtesse ne les avait pas interrompus – avec un air mi confus mi-attendri – en leur signifiant de regagner leurs sièges et de boucler leurs ceintures. Les deux experts se séparèrent donc à regret, un sourire indélébile collé aux lèvres. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et la jolie brune mima un 'Je t'aime aussi' du bout des lèvres. Le sourire de l'entomologiste s'élargit et il prit la main de Sara dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Elle l'aimait encore. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas comment. Mais il était persuadé d'une chose. Tout irait mieux à partir de maintenant. Tout ne pourrait qu'aller mieux puisqu'elle était là. Puisqu'elle serait toujours là avec lui…

- « Que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda finalement la jeune femme après avoir contemplé un instant la ville de Vegas qui s'éloignait derrière le hublot.

- « Et bien, j'ai trois semaines de vacances et j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter Washington… » lui glissa l'entomologiste à l'oreille avant de laisser ses lèvres s'égarer dans son cou. Elle soupira avec délice, appréciant la douce torture à sa juste valeur.

(You, S Club 7)

Un mois plus tard, Gil était dans son salon, devant un documentaire – passionnant – sur les insectes de la jungle amazonienne. Du coin de l'œil il observait les mouvements Sara, au téléphone, qui faisaient les 100 pas un peu plus loin. Elle souriait en discutant avec Catherine à propos de trucs qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Il cru saisir quelques mots à propos de 'bulles' et de 'soleil levant' mais sortis de leur contexte… Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était qu'elle souriait, qu'elle était heureuse. Et qu'elle était chez lui comme elle aurait été chez elle. Il n'aurait jamais que cela puisse être aussi facile. Aussi naturel. Elle et lui ici. Lui qui avait toujours eu peur de se dévoiler, de s'ouvrir aux autres, de partager ses secrets… Il ne se lassait pas de le faire avec elle. Et il ne s'en sentait pas plus vulnérable. Au contraire.

L'entomologiste intercepta la jolie brune alors qu'elle reposait le combiné sur la table basse. La prenant délicatement par la taille, il l'attira à lui et l'obligea à le rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle ne protesta pas et se retrouva bientôt à califourchon sur lui, le regard espiègle. Il la contempla un moment sans cacher son admiration face à sa gracieuse silhouette dont les courbes étaient plus révélées que cachées par une adorable petite nuisette. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'invita à se pencher vers lui.

- « C'est un vrai pousse-au-crime que vous portez là, miss Sidle… » fit-il d'une voix rauque, le regard brûlant, en jouant avec une de ses boucles brunes.

- « Vous trouvez, docteur Grissom ? » demanda t'elle innocemment, un adorable sourire aux lèvres, tout en lui ôtant ses lunettes.

- « Oh, oui… » confirma le scientifique. « Tu veux me rendre fou ? » ajouta t'il, tout contre sa bouche en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille fine de la brunette.

- « N'est-ce pas déjà fait ? » répliqua t'elle, malicieuse.

Il ne nia pas et, passant une main derrière sa nuque, s'empara voluptueusement de sa bouche. Elle répondit tout d'abord au baiser avec autant d'application puis le repoussa légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils. Amusée, elle lui désigna la télé, toujours allumée. Sur l'écran un entomologiste présentait aux téléspectateurs une magnifique tarentule et entamait un discours – qui promettait d'être long – sur son mode de vie. Chose dont Sara n'avait que faire mais qui, habituellement, passionnait son scientifique préféré.

- « Quoi ? » l'interrogea t'il sans comprendre

- « Je croyais que tu ne voulais rater cette émission sous aucun prétexte… » répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire en coin.

Grissom jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le poste. A quoi bon écouter un crétin déguisé en Indiana Jones quand on a la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde dans ses bras ? Sans un mot de plus, il se saisit de la télécommande. L'instant d'après l'écran était noir. Sara sourit. Il la surprendrait toujours… Mais bientôt ses lèvres furent capturées par une bouche affamée. Le reste de ses pensées se perdit dans les limbes du plaisir. Un peu plus tard ils avaient rejoint le lit et paraissaient, mains et jambes entremêlées. Sara avait posé sa joue sur le torse de Grissom tandis qu'il dessinait d'étranges arabesques sur son épaule nue, la faisant sourire. Quand elle disait qu'elle se sentait à sa place dans ses bras comme nulle part ailleurs… C'était d'autant plus vrai après l'amour.

A cette pensée son sourire s'agrandit. En toute honnêteté, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un homme tel que lui – toujours si calme, maître de lui – pouvait se montrer si passionné en certaines occasions. Et elle était loin de s'en plaindre… La jeune femme sentit les lèvres du scientifique se poser sur son front encore moite et releva les yeux vers lui. Il était rayonnant et la regardait avec une tendresse, une admiration et un émerveillement dont elle était toujours surprise. Il était si expressif en ces instants. Et elle adorait ça.

- « Tu te rends compte que j'ai renoncé à la meilleure émission d'Arthur Mac Callan de la décennie, pour toi ? » amorça Grissom, mi-sérieux mi-plaisantant, en caressant ses doigts de son pouce.

- « Oui… Je t'achèterais le DVD pour Noël » répliqua Sara, amusée.

- « Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? » reprit l'entomologiste au bout de quelques secondes.

- « Quoi ? » s'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant brusquement.

Un mirage auditif. Voilà, c'était sûrement ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle était à moitié endormie. Il faut dire qu'après une semaine à Washington, suivie de deux semaines à visiter l'Italie, elle avait du mal à se réadapter aux horaires nocturnes de son amant. Surtout que dans la journée ils ne restaient pas vraiment inactifs. Et elle ne parlait pas seulement du déménagement… Elle, elle ne reprendrait le travail que dans deux semaines. Encore deux semaines. C'était préférable. Elle avait pris goût à l'art de ne rien faire. Surtout avec Grissom. Et elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais elle avait hâte de reprendre le travail. Atwater avait été ravi de la nouvelle de son retour – mais moins que ses amis qui étaient tout simplement euphoriques, surtout Nick – et leur avait fait comprendre qu'il fermerait les yeux sur leur nouvelle relation. Du moment que ça n'interférait pas dans leur travail bien entendu.

- « Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme ? » répéta Grissom en se redressant à son tour, on ne peut plus sérieux.

Deux fois ? Ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Petite impression de déjà vu. Peut-être qu'elle avait bien entendu en fin de compte. Mais si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle croyait avoir entendu… Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. 'C'était… Grissom', comme le disait si bien Catherine.

- « Griss… » fit doucement Sara en remontant le drap contre elle.

- « Hey, ne va pas croire que c'est juste une réflexion post-coïtale » la taquina t'il, malicieux, en glissant une main sur sa joue.

Elle sourit en savourant la caresse de sa paume. Il était impossible… mais pourtant tellement adorable. Et plein de surprise aussi. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas fondamentalement en règle générale mais là, elle était un peu perdue.

- « Je suis sérieux » assura Grissom, l'air grave.

- « Griss, ça ne fait qu'un mois… » objecta Sara en secouant la tête.

- « C'est une décision mûrement réfléchie » continua l'entomologiste qui ne savait comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était vraiment sincère.

- « Pendant un mois ? » rétorqua la brunette en haussant un sourcil, souriante.

- « Pendant cinq ans » rectifia t'il en posant son front contre le sien. D'ailleurs c'était vrai. Il y avait souvent songé ces dernières années… sans jamais se l'avouer. Mais à présent, que Sara devienne sa femme était seulement ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. L'aboutissement d'un rêve en quelque sorte.

Evidemment, vu comme ça…

- « Alors ? » questionna Grissom avec appréhension.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui depuis… Non, en fait elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui. Bon, quelle était la question, déjà ? Si elle voulait devenir sa femme ? Franchement, avait-elle vraiment besoin de réfléchir pour y répondre ?

- « Bien sûr ! » lança Sara en se jetant à son cou.

- « … que non ? » plaisanta Grissom

- « Que oui, idiot ! » fit-elle en riant.

- « Attention Sidle, c'est votre superviseur que vous traitez d'imbécile » la menaça t'il gentiment en la reversant brusquement sur le lit avec un grand sourire.

- « Et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité… » souffla la jolie brune contre ses lèvres, charmeuse.

Fin   
(Voilà, c'était mon premier coup d'essais. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop nul ni trop « guimauve ». En tous cas merci d'avoir eu le courage de tout lire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis. Gros Bisous) AngelsamC (ou angel16) 

97


End file.
